Tough Love
by NerdAlert8910
Summary: In this world there are those who are connected by the bond of their very soul, two people such as this share a mark of great significance. And this is a story about two such people, this is the story of a princess and a poet, who were soulmates. AU where Branch and Poppy are soulmates and in a relationship, co-written by BlackArtWhiteVoice (Broppy) rated k
1. Chapter 1

_**AN: What's up everybody it's NerdAlert coming at ya with a brand new story, and today I am joined by my good friend BlackArtWhiteVoice! Say hello!**_

 _ **BAWV: Hi?**_

 _ **NA8910: We've been working on this new fanfiction together and we hope you guys enjoy it.**_

 _ **BAWV: I know we enjoyed writing it.**_

 _ **NA8910: So prepare for some major fluff and adorable Broppyness.**_

 _ **BAWV: And angsty. Can't forget the angst.**_

 _ **NA8910: Oh so much angst… hmm? Aren't we forgetting something?**_

 _ **BAWV: The thing that keeps us from getting sued?**_

 _ **NA8910: Oh yeah? We don't own squat! Dreamworks has it all.**_

 **BAWV: If we did own anything you can bet that the movie would have ended with more than a hug.**

 _ **NA8910: Yeah! KISS DANGIT! Enjoy!**_

 **Chapter one: Going for Grey**

 _In this world there are those who are connected by the bond of their very soul, two people such as this share a mark of great significance. And this is a story about two such people, this is the story of a princess and a poet, who were soulmates._

Deep in the lush greenery of the forest was the soft sound of music, and a sweet melodic voice floating through the air. And the source of this music was a bright pink teenage troll, princess Poppy.

 **HANDS, PUT YOUR EMPTY HANDS IN MINE.**

 **AND SCARS, SHOW ME ALL THE SCARS YOU HIDE.**

 **AND HEY, IF YOUR WINGS ARE BROKEN.**

 **PLEASE TAKE MINE SO YOURS CAN OPEN TOO.**

' **CAUSE I'M GONNA STAND BY YOU.**

Princess Poppy was wearing a blue dress, and had a flowery headband running across her forehead. As she walked through the lush greenery of the forest, she took in all of the beauty around her. The smell of the flowers, the shimmering beams of golden light streaming through foliage. But Poppy couldn't appreciate this all, because her mind was on a certain troll.

 **OH, TEARS MAKE KALEIDOSCOPES IN YOUR EYES.**

 **AND HURT, I KNOW YOU'RE HURTING, BUT SO AM I.**

 **AND LOVE, IF YOUR WINGS ARE BROKEN.**

 **BORROW MINE SO YOURS CAN OPEN TOO.**

' **CAUSE I'M GONNA STAND BY YOU.**

 **EVEN IF WE'RE BREAKING DOWN, WE CAN FIND A WAY TO BREAK THROUGH!**

 **EVEN IF WE CAN'T FIND HEAVEN, I'LL WALK THROUGH HELL WITH YOU!**

 **LOVE, YOU'RE NOT ALONE,'CAUSE I'M GONNA STAND BY YOU!**

 **EVEN IF WE CAN'T FIND HEAVEN, I'M GONNA STAND BY YOU!**

 **EVEN IF WE CAN'T FIND HEAVEN, I'LL WALK THROUGH HELL WITH YOU!**

 **LOVE, YOU'RE NOT ALONE,'CAUSE I'M GONNA STAND BY YOU!**

Just then she saw a glimpse of Grey in the corner of her eye, and she smiled walking up to the resident grump. She folded her hands behind her back, and fiddled with the grass with her foot. "Hi Branch!" She said bashfully, her face turning a darker pink than usual. Branch, who was collecting sticks, just rolled his eyes and let out a long sigh. "Hello princess, what do you want?"

Poppy walked alongside him, shooting glances at him every now and then. "Well I was wondering if we could, well ya know, hang out?" She said with as much confidence as she could, but it was so hard for her to do so in front of him. He made her so nervous, because she had a big crush on him. "Yeah no offense Poppy, but I think I'll pass on that. Maybe some other time, I'm really busy with work right now."

Poppy drooped a little, but then realized he said maybe some other time. "So when?" She asked enthusiastically, Branch glanced at her with his brow raised. Then shook his head. "Poppy why do you want to hang out with me? I'm sure you have other friends who you would rather spend time with, why me?" She stopped him from walking, talking the twigs and setting them down. She then took his hands in hers, and looked him straight in the eyes, making him blush a grayish purple color.

"Yes I have lots of friends, but you don't have anyone… and I don't want you to be alone. You're already grey and sad, you don't need to be lonely too." Branch rolled his eyes and pulled his hands away, he turned away saying. "Great, I'm a charity case. That makes me feel so much better." The sarcasm dripping from his voice, but Poppy grabbed his shoulders and turning him to face her. "You are not a charity case to me! I like you branch, and I know that deep… deep… deep deep down you're a good, kind and loving person!"

Branch had gotten more irritated with every "deep" she said, but he appreciated her words. She did care about him, and he cared about her very much. He'd had a crush on her since he was 7 years old, but he didn't want her to be with him. Branch was grey, and Poppy deserved to be with someone just as bright happy and colorful as her. "That's nice of you to say Poppy, maybe next week okay? But I said maybe!" Poppy had to hold in the squeal she wanted to let out, but she was surprised to hear the ding of her hug time bracelet. "Don't even think about it!"

But he was too late, Poppy had already wrapped him up in a big hug. He frowned at her, and said in an irritated voice. "You know, you're not helping your chances right now." Poppy just laughed, and squeezed him tighter. "Oh you know you love it!" Finally letting go of him, he did a big stretch. Poppy rolled her eyes at this, but then saw something on his shoulder. It looked like a dark blue tattoo of some sort, like a small sapling. Poppy had one just like it, on the nape of her neck.

She was going to say something, but she decided against it. She helped him pick up his wood, and said. "Well I should probably let you get back to work." Branch readjusted the sticks, and nodded at her. Walking off into the brush, and leaving her alone. As she stared off where he had been, the mark on his shoulder kept gnawing at her mind. She was so confused, so she did what she always did when she felt confused.

Sing.

 **YEAH, YOU'RE ALL I NEVER KNEW I NEEDED.**

 **AND THE HEART, SOMETIMES IT'S UNCLEAR WHY IT'S BEATING.**

 **AND LOVE, IF YOUR WINGS ARE BROKEN.**

 **WE CAN BRAVE THROUGH THOSE EMOTIONS TOO.**

' **CAUSE I'M GONNA STAND BY YOU.**

She started walking through the forest again, wondering what the significance of the mark was.

 **OH, TRUTH, I GUESS TRUTH IS WHAT YOU BELIEVE IN.**

 **AND FAITH, I THINK FAITH IS HELPING TO REASON.**

 **NO, NO, NO, LOVE, IF YOUR WINGS ARE BROKEN.**

 **BORROW MINE SO YOURS CAN OPEN TOO.**

' **CAUSE I'M GONNA STAND BY YOU.**

She came upon a tree, and used her hair to climb it. Walking along the branches, looking at all the flowers and leaves.

 **EVEN IF WE'RE BREAKING DOWN, WE CAN FIND A WAY TO BREAK THROUGH!**

 **EVEN IF WE CAN'T FIND HEAVEN, I'LL WALK THROUGH HELL WITH YOU!**

 **LOVE, YOU'RE NOT ALONE,'CAUSE I'M GONNA STAND BY YOU!**

 **EVEN IF WE CAN'T FIND HEAVEN, I'M GONNA STAND BY YOU!**

 **EVEN IF WE CAN'T FIND HEAVEN, I'LL WALK THROUGH HELL WITH YOU!**

 **LOVE, YOU'RE NOT ALONE,'CAUSE I'M GONNA STAND BY YOU!**

She stopped at the end of a branch, looking over the top of the forest. The wind blowing the leaves around, a long flowing River in the distance. And at the top of a hill very far away, was Bergan town… that dreadful place, she didn't remember it but Branch did…

 **I'LL BE YOUR EYES WHEN YOURS CAN'T SHINE.**

 **I'LL BE YOUR ARMS, I'LL BE YOUR STEADY SATELLITE.**

 **AND WHEN YOU CAN'T RISE, WELL, I'LL CRY WITH YOU ON HANDS AND KNEES.**

' **CAUSE IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!**

She jumped off the Branch, landing on a vine and sliding down on her knees. As soon as she landed, she sang her heart out. The emotions making the mark on the back of her neck shine, ever so slightly.

 **I'M GONNA STAND BY YOU!**

 **EVEN IF WE'RE BREAKING DOWN, WE CAN FIND A WAY TO BREAK THROUGH!**

 **EVEN IF WE CAN'T FIND HEAVEN, I'LL WALK THROUGH HELL WITH YOU!**

 **LOVE, YOU'RE NOT ALONE,'CAUSE I'M GONNA STAND BY YOU!**

 **EVEN IF WE CAN'T FIND HEAVEN, I'M GONNA STAND BY YOU!**

 **EVEN IF WE CAN'T FIND HEAVEN, I'LL WALK THROUGH HELL WITH YOU!**

 **LOVE, YOU'RE NOT ALONE,'CAUSE I'M GONNA STAND BY YOU!**

 **LOVE, YOU'RE NOT ALONE,'CAUSE I'M GONNA STAND BY YOU!**

Poppy pushed the leaves and grass out of the way, revealing her home. Troll village, and in the distance was her father's pod. Maybe he would know something about the marks on her and Branch?

 **I'M GONNA STAND BY YOU.**

 **AN: And there you have it! What did you think?**

 **BAWV: It's only the first chapter so they have time to make their opinion.**

 _ **NA8910: OOOOOH! Right. Well tell us what you think guys! We thrive off of feed back.**_

 **BAWV: Don't tell me tell him and he'll get the message to me. :P**

 _ **NA8910: Thanks for reading, expect the next one very soon!**_

 **BAWV: The next one is going to be a doozy so when you go to read make sure you have time to read a story in the disguise of a chapter.**

 _ **NA8910: Also apologies to all the readers who thought I was updating Suki's Mission first, I'll get to it in due time. See you all next chapter! Say it with me.**_

 **BAWV:** **Cyber High-Five!**

 **NA8910:Cyber High-Five!**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: What's up everybody it's NerdAlert! Coming at ya with another chapter! Now you may notice that this chapter it much longer than it's predecessor.**

 **BAWV: Yup so you might want to get comfortable with some food and water near you in easy reach.**

 **NA8910: Oh yeah! Bust out those fanfiction snacks, and get Ready for fluff!**

 **BAWV: We do own Trolls.**

 **NA8910: And by that we mean we own copies of the movie, that we bought… we make no money.  
BAWV: I wouldn't care about the money but you can bet your ass I would be adding AT LEAST one kiss at the end.**

 **Chapter two: Something There**

Poppy walked into her father's pod, her mind full of questions with no answers in sight. She tentatively approached her father, hoping he'd have the answers as he always seems to. "Hey dad, can I ask you a question?" King Peppy looked up from his crossword puzzle and gestured for his daughter to take a seat. "You know my ears are always open and I will answer to the best of my ability." he said kindly. Poppy slowly, as if walking to her execution, took a seat in front of her father. Peppy cleared his throat, "Now what has you so nervous to speak to me about my dear?" Poppy swallowed nervously, now that she had been asked point blank by her father she realised she had thought of many things on the way here but not how to word her question. Peppy, seeing his daughter's struggle putting together the right words took matters into his own hands, there was only one thing Peppy could think of that would make his usually blunt daughter this tongue tied and shy.

"Poppy, is your question about a mark?" Poppy's head snapped up from where she had lowered it to stare at her hands which were now twisting into one another in her bout of nerves. Shock showed plainly on her face mingled with relief that she didn't have to force the words out. Finally Poppy regained use of words and asked, "How did you know?! Do you really know everything? I thought for sure you were joking about that!" Peppy smiled a gentle smile at his now rambling daughter and waited until she stopped for breath. "I mean the adults all said you knew everything that happened in the village but-" and when Poppy went to inhale like Peppy expected he quickly put a finger on her lips to silence her before she could get her second wind.

"Poppy, in the past if you ever needed to talk to me about anything you would say it out right and immediately. The only time you have ever not done so was when you asked about your mark and why you have it. Thinking back now you were quite young when I explained it so it is quite possible you don't remember that conversation. Am I correct?" Peppy calmly asked as his daughter mentally worked through what he told her. Peppy removed his hand and Poppy immediately asked, "Wait, are you saying I've asked this before I just don't remember!?" Peppy leaned back into his seat and nodded the affirmative. Poppy leaned further forward, "Can you tell me again Dad? What does the mark on my neck mean? ...What does it mean if there is one exactly the same on someone else?"

At the last question Peppy sat up straight as his head swiveled to his daughter. His shocked face slowly slid into a tired smile "Ahh so that is what this is about. You found the one who shares your mark, didn't you?" Poppy tilted her head in confusion, "Yes, but how did you know that? And what do you mean that is what this is about? Dad, what is going on?!" Seeing his daughter starting to panic he rushed to reassure her before she could get the wrong idea, "Poppy! There's nothing wrong or bad about what's happening. In fact it's a cause for celebration. It's not everyday you find your Soulmate!"

Poppy, looking even more confused now asked, "My what?" Peppy smiled at his daughter's confusion and patiently explained, "Your Soulmate. That mark on your neck and the matching one on whoever you saw today are a sign. A sign that you two share a bond or maybe to be more accurate that you could share a very special bond if you wished." Poppy looking slightly less confused now inquired further, "What kind of bond are you talking about, Dad?" Peppy smiled a tender smile as he wistfully remembered his late wife, "Your mother and I shared a mark. The marks are a way of knowing who you are most compatible with. You don't have to act on them, but all of the trolls I know of that have them are all happily bonded now." Hearing her father talk about her mother was a rare treat for Poppy and she soaked up all of the information she could. "You and mom had marks that match? What is your mark? And what does bonded mean?"

Peppy dragged himself out of his memories to answer his curious daughter, "Well let's start with the easiest to answer, yes your mother and I had matching marks and they were of songbirds and they were on our hands. Mine on my left and hers on her right. Now for the hardest to explain. Bonded is basically a mental, physical, emotional link between two trolls and the only ones who can be bonded are those who have matching marks somewhere on their bodies. So for an example, your mother and I could see each other's dreams, feel each other's pain, and with enough practice and a strong enough bond we managed to actually share dreams but if you get to that point it will be a long while off. It takes being on the same wavelength as someone mind, body, and soul. Being one person in two bodies. It is no easy feat. Many bonded trolls who have been that way for years still haven't pulled it off."

Poppy was on the edge of her seat, soaking all of the information in as quickly as she could all the while her mind was in a frenzy, 'Her and Branch? Sure she had a crush on him but he stated on a regular basis that he wanted little to nothing to do with her. If what her father said was true, and it must be since he would never make this up, then soulmates were something very special that not everyone had. Her and Branch, no matter how much she tried, didn't get along often. Most of the time he treated her like a mere annoyance that he needed to humor to make her go away. Is that truly what it was going to be?' Now with a full and chaotic mind Poppy stood abruptly from the floor. "Thank you so much Dad, I know it isn't easy talking about Mom. I...really have a lot to think about now so I think I'm gonna go to my pod for awhile."

Peppy stood as well and wrapped his daughter into a hug that she looked like she desperately needed. "I know right now everything is confusing, but it will get better. Go home, rest, and sort through your thoughts." After the hug ends Poppy slowly made her way to her own pod with considerably less question than when she first came but somehow with more to think about. She reached the pod, opening one of the petals to step inside, and walked over to her desk by the window where all her scrapbooking materials were. She picked up the scissors and sighed, looking down at a grey sheet of felt. "Soulmates huh? As if…" Poppy picked up the felt and began to cut. Singing a little tune.

 **RAINDROPS FALL FROM EVERYWHERE.**

As her fingers guided the blade the felt began to take shape, a small grey body.

 **I REACH OUT FOR YOU BUT YOU'RE NOT THERE.**

As she reached for the black, the small figure looked more and more recognizable.

 **SO I STOOD WAITING IN THE DARK.**

Greens and browns making up the outfit, and a small pair of googly eyes to finish it off.

 **WITH YOUR PICTURE IN MY HANDS**

 **STORY OF A BROKEN HEART.**

She then grabbed the pink, repeating the process.

 **STAY WITH ME, DON'T LET ME GO**

 **CAUSE I CAN'T BE WITHOUT YOU.**

Then when they were done she picked up her scrapbook, opening it to a page that was an empty flower patch.

 **JUST STAY WITH ME AND HOLD ME CLOSE**

 **BECAUSE I'VE BUILT MY WORLD AROUND YOU**

 **AND I DON'T WANNA KNOW WHAT IT'S LIKE WITHOUT YOU**

 **SO STAY WITH ME, JUST STAY WITH ME**

Using glue she placed the two fingers in the book, and in a big red marker she wrote. 'True Love!' above them. The small trolls were hugging, Except there was one inaccuracy.

 **I'M TRYING AND HOPING FOR THE DAY**

 **WHEN MY TOUCH IS ENOUGH TO TAKE THE PAIN AWAY**

Branch was hugging back.

 **CAUSE I'VE SEARCHED FOR SO LONG, THE ANSWER IS CLEAR**

 **WE'LL BE OKAY IF WE DON'T LET IT DISAPPEAR**

She stared at the new page sadly, was this what she was destined for? To be part of an unrequited love, all because he can't accept affection?

 **STAY WITH ME, DON'T LET ME GO**

 **CAUSE I CAN'T BE WITHOUT YOU**

She closed the book, and looked out her window at the green leaves and trees of the forest. Singing softly to herself, and feeling the mark with her fingers gently.

 **JUST STAY WITH, HOLD ME CLOSE**

 **BECAUSE I'VE BUILT MY WORLD AROUND YOU**

 **AND I DON'T WANNA KNOW WHAT IT'S LIKE WITHOUT YOU**

 **SO STAY WITH ME, JUST STAY WITH ME**

Without her knowing, the mark on her neck began to change shape. It looked as if the small tree was wilting, it's color becoming ever so slightly duller.

 **I'VE SEARCHED MY HEART OVER SO MANY MANY TIMES**

 **NO, YOU AND I IS LIKE NO STARS TO LIGHT THE SKY AT NIGHT**

 **OUR PICTURE HANGS UP TO REMIND ME OF THE DAYS**

 **YOU PROMISED ME WE'D ALWAYS BE AND NEVER GO AWAY**

 **THAT'S WHY I NEED YOU TO STAY**

Poppy wondered to herself. 'Should I tell Branch about the marks? Does he already know?' she spotted him outside of her window, walking along the edge of the village.

 **STAY WITH ME, DON'T LET ME GO**

 **CAUSE I CAN'T BE WITHOUT YOU**

He looked so miserable, frowning to himself and casting nervous glances all over the place. Poppy leaned out her window, resting her chin on her hand and sadly finished her song.

 **JUST STAY WITH, HOLD ME CLOSE**

 **BECAUSE I'VE BUILT MY WORLD AROUND YOU**

 **AND I DON'T WANNA KNOW WHAT IT'S LIKE WITHOUT YOU**

 **SO STAY WITH ME, JUST STAY WITH ME**

 **DON'T LEAVE**

 **SO I STAY WAITING IN THE DARK**

"Oh Branch… what am I going to do?" About three days later Branch was beginning get worried, having not seen Poppy in almost three days straight. She never left him alone this long, and he was starting to think something was wrong. So here he found himself, at Poppy's doorstep with no idea what he was going to say. He reached up, his hands shaking ever so slightly, and knocked on the pod. Branch stood there for a moment, when the pod peeled open to reveal a frizzy haired Poppy wearing a light pink night jumper. She looked at him with her eyes half closed with sleepiness, but they shot open when she realized who was standing in front of her. "BRANCH!?" She shrieked in surprise, blushing like mad with embarrassment.

Branch was about to say something but then the pod snapped shut, knocking him on his butt. Inside Poppy was scrambling to fix her hair and find a normal dress, tripping over herself more than once. Once she was done she ran over to the door, and it peeled back and she leaned against the wall trying to look slick. "Oh head Branch! What brings you here?" She asked nonchalantly, giving him a cheesy smile. Branch stood there tapping his foot, and rolled his eyes. "Look Poppy I'm here because I hadn't seen you in a couple of days, I was a bit worried something was wrong. But I see everything is fine."

He said getting ready to leave, Poppy saw him turn away and sighed. Then something happened. In the pit of his stomach Branch felt disappointment, in himself? He turned around and saw Poppy with her back to him, her head low and shoulders low. Then he saw it! A small dark pink mark on the back of her neck, in the shape of a small sapling. He raised a brow at this, but remembered something his grandma said. "One day Branch you'll find someone else with that same mark, and when you do, well… let's just say that they're going to be very special to you." Branch reached up to his left shoulder, and felt the blue mark that had been there for as long as he could remember. It was the only thing on him that stayed colorful, the only part of him that wasn't touched by grey on that fateful day.

He then said something that surprised both of them. "If you want to hang out like I said, I'm not really doing anything right now." Poppy felt a smile spreading across her face, and thought to herself. 'He was worried about me? Branch, the village grump who almost constantly tells me to leave him alone, was worried about me when I actually did leave him alone? I must be dreaming. I've dreamed of weirder things, like that time with the popsicles raining from the sky, the walls oozing glitter, the squirrels taking over the world, and quite a few more. Branch suddenly showing he cares is right up there with those, but still none of those things was Branch actually being...kinda sweet.' Poppy was almost certain she was dreaming at this point until suddenly she was snapped out of her musing, "Um hello? Earth to Poppy? I didn't come here to stand on your porch all day!"

Branch's irritated voice woke her up sharply from her thoughts. 'Yeah nevermind, that is definitely Branch.' Poppy thought as she rushed to come up with a suitable answer that wouldn't send Branch back to his bunker. Just as Branch turned to leave Poppy jumped forward and caught his shoulder making him come to a sudden stop. "I've been having, uh… issues!" Branch raised an eyebrow, but kept listening. "I Just figured you were too busy, sorry if I worried you. If you want to hang out there's a festival going on. You know the one that the village throws every year for celebrating our freedom?"

Branch looked a bit uncomfortable, pulling away a bit. "Gee Poppy, I… I don't know, I'm not sure I'm comfortable going to a party." Poppy took both his hands in hers, making him blush from the close contact. "No, no Branch it's not a party! It's a festival! It uh… um… Please Branch?" Branch folded his arms, and frowned at her. "I'm sorry Poppy, but there's no way I'm going to that Festival! That's Final!" Branch said, but then he saw her face. Her eyes were pleading and pathetic. "No." He said, she put her hands together begging him to go. "NO Poppy!" then she pouted her lip out, and he let out a long sigh.

At the festival Branch stood next to Poppy, looking very annoyed. But he took a deep breath, and thought to himself. 'You're doing this for Poppy.' he looked at her beaming face and asked. "So what first?" Poppy thought for a moment, then pointed to the Carousel. Almost immediately Branch's face went stormy, "Are you kidding me? Poppy, that's a little kids ride." But Poppy wasn't listening as she pulled him by the arm over to the ride. Through the line of kids waiting she could see the ride. Specially carved animal and bug figures attached to wood stakes that were in a circle on a platform of wood that spins when you push it.

Ever since she was a little kid this had always been her favorite ride! Meanwhile at her side Branch was looking at the ride with trepidation. What if it were to break from all the weight on it? It was really old after all. That would be a lot of injured kids not to mention an injured Poppy. He was pulled out of his worried mental ramble when it was time to let on the next round of kids. Of course Poppy immediately started pulling on his arm to get him to move quicker. Branch stayed firmly planted where he stood. There was no way, no way at all, nothing that Poppy could do that would make him get on that death trap! It was coming to Branch's attention that he may have a small weakness for Poppy.

He shifted awkwardly on top of the fake bug that he was sitting on with Poppy sitting behind him holding on around his middle. Everytime she would squeeze he would become very uncomfortable and start shifting until she loosened her arms a bit. He was already nervous enough, he didn't need her feeling his pudge and running away in disgust. Little did Branch know that Poppy already knew that he had a bit of a pudge but she actually loved squeezing him because of it. In her mind it was better to have some because who wanted to cuddle with sharp bony limbs? Not her that's for sure!

No, she was definitely happy with a squishier cuddle partner, or hug partner, or ...really anyone she guessed. It never even crossed Poppy's mind as it might be something that someone wouldn't find attractive. To her it just meant that you were eating well and feeling your best. So she continued her happy cuddling for the time she was allowed, little did Branch know that while yes this was her favorite ride she had only really wanted to go on it because she knew she would get to hang onto Branch. It was rare he let her hug him so she'd take every opportunity she could to get her hugs in.

She was dismayed as she felt the ride slow down meaning it was almost time to release Branch. Once the ride came to a complete stop Poppy went to slide off only for Branch to do so first and offer her a hand down. Shocked, but very pleased Poppy flushed a bit and accepted his help. Instead of taking her hand and helping her down like she was expecting, Branch gently grabbed her around her waist and lifted her off the bug and onto the ground. Now thoroughly flustered, Poppy looked around for something to divert her attention to. Her eyes landed on a single stall with a menagerie of prizes ranging big to small.

And one of the very top prizes was a beautiful guitar. Beautifully made with only the best wood and strings. The second her eye caught the guitar Poppy felt delighted and forgot her previous awkwardness. She had always wanted that kind of guitar! All she had was a cow bell. Branch, noticing that her attention was elsewhere, looked to find what had snared her focus so deeply. When he saw the guitar and the look of longing in her eyes he knew what he was going to do. Poppy pulled herself out of her mental drooling over the guitar and turned to walk away only to have Branch pull her towards the booth.

Poppy looked up at Branch questioningly only to get a grunt in response. As he pulled her up to stand in front of the booth, which she could now see was a ball toss, and the troll running it was none other than Creek. The purple troll had always been like a brother to Poppy, always there for her in her time of need. So she was glad to see him, Branch however was less than thrilled. "Hello Poppy! Good to see you, and Branch? Can't say I expected to see you here mate, but I guess it's good you're getting fresh air." Poppy saw Branch getting irritated and cut in. "Branch and I are just hanging out, I was feeling a bit down so he offered to take me." She said happily, but if Branch recalled correctly she begged him to go.

Creek looked between the two, pretty sceptical about the situation and said. "Poppy if you're down you can always talk to me, I'm not sure Branch is the best role model when it comes to happiness." Branch scowled at the purple troll, but before he could let loose a string of insults Poppy spoke up. "But I wanted to spend time with Branch, I already know I can always talk to you." Branch looked surprised at her comment, he knew she always asked to hang out but the way she said it sounded different. Maybe it was just his imagination but it made him want to get her that guitar even more. "Well you're free to spend your time as you please, what can I do for you." Branch pointed to the instrument, and said. "How much for the guitar?"

Creek chuckled and raised a brow at him. "Never pegged you for a music lover Branch, I'm assuming it's for Poppy? Well as much as I'd like to give it to ya luv the laws of the festival say you have to win a perfect game to win that, that's ten balls in the 100 slot." Branch narrowed his eyes and said. "Ten balls." creek smiled smugly and put ten balls on the counter. "Good luck, cheers mate." Branch mumbled Creek's words under his breath mockingly and picked up the first ball, he took aim and chucked it directly into the 100 hole. Creek looked somewhat impressed, but nowhere near blown away.

Branch was gonna change that. He repeated this action four more times, wiping the smug grin off of Creek's face. "Pretty good mate, but there's still five left!" Branch laughed, picking up the sixth ball. He saw Poppy beaming at him from the corner of his eye, and he didn't want to disappoint her. He made the next few shot with relative ease, making Creek somewhat upset. He couldn't let Branch make a fool of him, he had to do something! Once Branch finishes his 9th perfect throw he can hear Poppy in the background cheering him on and pride glows in his chest as he moves to pick up his last ball only to hear a sound that froze his blood in his veins.

"Ahhhh! CRASH!" Branch whirled around only to see Poppy on the ground with Creek looking shocked a few feet away with the massive pedestal that the prize sat on knocked over in between them. He didn't have time to interrogate Creek because his attention was completely captivated by Poppy who was now holding her leg from pain. A strangled sound came from Poppy which snapped Branch into action, completely forgetting the challenge he rushed over and kneeled by Poppy's side as he examined the scratch that covered a good 5 inches of her leg. It wasn't deep thank goodness but it was long and it needed to be looked after.

It wasn't life threatening by any means though. Branch turned to Poppy with as calm of a voice as he could explained, "It's not too serious as it's not deep it's just really long. I've got some bandages that I can wrap your leg in until we get back to my bunker and I can wrap it properly." As he was saying this he removed some makeshift bandages from his hair and started to gently wrap her injury. It would need to be cleaned but that would have to be done tomorrow. Poppy looks up at him as her worry lessens with Branch's reassurance only to fix her face into a determined mask and proclaim, "Okay if it's not that bad then you can take your last shot real quick." Branch reeled back in shock.

'She couldn't be saying what he thought she was saying right? She was just injured maybe it was more serious than he thought and it was affecting her mind?' But before Branch could go about checking how mentally there she was, a redundant task he would later think, Poppy puts her hands on his arm which is trying to sneak underneath her to pull her up and says with steel in her tone. "Branch, I know that doing this means something to you. You're only one away! It would be a waste if you didn't just finish your last throw. Besides you said that I'm not in any danger and I believe you. So, Please?" She added her best pleading eyes just to cinch the deal.

Branch took one look into those eyes and groaned in defeat. He looked over at the booth and slowly stood up but only after asking one last time, "Are you sure? If you're in any pain we can just leave. It doesn't mean enough to me to make you suffer through pain during it." Poppy just smiled at his worrying, secretly pleased that he was so worried over her, and shooed him on. "I'll be fine for a few more minutes. Besides, I'm not sure if I'll ever get you out again so I want to see you in all your glory in action while I have the chance!" Branch flushed an odd deep grey and quickly turned away before she could see the warmth that was undoubtedly blooming in his eyes for her.

He approaches the booth again and picks up the last ball. He knows it won't be difficult for him but for some reason it seems quite a bit more important now that he wins that guitar for Poppy. He doesn't know if it was because he felt bad that she was hurt or to shove it into Creek's face that he was superior in this. But there was a little voice in the back of his mind that told him it wasn't either of those. The answer was quite simply that Poppy said she wanted to see him at his best, doing his best so it was quite simple really. She wanted to see him win? He'd win. End of discussion.

He had spent years watching his crush from a distance thinking there was absolutely no way she'd take an interest in him with guys like Creek around her constantly, guys who have more muscles, or were leaner, or were happier. And now if he had been reading the situation right, he might just have a chance with the one he had sought after for years. His crush just blatantly told him that she wanted to see what the best he could do was. It felt like this was his chance to prove something to her. He wouldn't accept anything less from himself but his absolute best. As he predicted he nailed the last throw as he had the nine before it.

Without even giving Creek another look he grabbed the guitar and walked over to Poppy and hey if there was an extra jump to his step when he saw her practically beaming at him well that was no one else's business but his own...And maybe Poppy's. He came to a halt in front of her, the smile on her face making pride bloom all throughout his chest, knowing that he had caused it made it so much better for some reason. With Poppy looking at him like that, like the simple game he just won made him the single most amazing thing she had ever seen, Branch felt like he could take on anything and win just as long as she kept smiling at him like that.

Handing off the guitar to Poppy, Branch helped her to stand only after a failed attempt to walk he just sighed and picked her up. Poppy, meanwhile, is shocked straight down to her core. Her crush and soulmate, not that he knew that bit, carrying her in what was considered a newlywed style while obviously worried about her well being almost made her teenage heart and brain explode from pure happiness. It took everything she had to stop her heart from melting into the warmest goo and sliding into her stomach. Not only had he gone with her to the festival, he had ridden a ride with her, won her a prize, and showed great amounts of worry over her all in one day.

Poppy was over the moon with joy. Now she was sure that there could be something between them, it wouldn't be easy but nothing that was worth it ever was and oh Branch was worth every trial and every hardship. Now she just had to convince him that she was too. As Branch went to leave, having left Creek in the dust the minute the opportunity arose, he passed the water lily pond where couples would sit on a lily and watch the glitter fireworks explode over the water. Once Poppy saw the pond she blushed at the mental image of her and Branch sitting on one of the lilies while watching the fireworks. Branch looked down when Poppy was silent for so long only to see her looking with longing eyes toward the pond. Quickly thinking over the pros and cons Branch looked down at Poppy and hesitantly asked, "Would you like to float on a lily? That bandage should hold for a while longer."

Poppy's head snapped up to look at him and after a few minute sof shocked, open mouthed staring from Poppy, Branch started to get worried he had misread the situation, 'Of course you misread it you idiot! Why would she want to go on one with you? Just because she is hanging out with me doesn't mean that she likes me like that! Stupid, stupid, stupid! Why would she want someone like you when she could have someone like Creek!? You're just an insensitive, grey, fa-' His despairing thoughts were interrupted by two pink arms wrapping around his neck. He looked down to see Poppy and from this position he could just see her mark on her neck. It appears to have grown a few inches since he had seen it last. For some reason that of all things reassured him the most. He relaxed as he felt Poppy pull back from the hug and look directly into his eyes, "Please? I'd love to watch the fireworks with you!"

As if Branch could say no to that look. As he had learned earlier he was quite powerless to it. So the next thing he knew he had a beaming Poppy sitting on a water lily, leaned against him so she wouldn't put too much strain on her leg. As the fireworks started he watched the colors play across her face as her eyes practically sparkled with mirth a thought snuck into his mind, 'I can get use to this.' for this one moment he let go of the fact that fireworks were a horrible idea, and could possibly attract the attention of a began. Poppy sighed dreamily drawing his attention to her beautiful face, watching the bright colors reflect off her gorgeous eyes. "Isn't it beautiful?" She asked wistfully, he just stared at her and mumbled. "Yeah… beautiful."

Poppy looked at him and the made eye contact, and they held said eye contact for about ten seconds before the both turned away. Just then a raindrop splashed on top of Poppy's head, causing both of them to look up. The rain continued getting heavier, making all the trolls head for their homes. Branch extended his hair to make an umbrella to keep them dry as he paddled back to shore. He then scooped up Poppy and started carrying her home. As they walked through the village, Poppy rested her head on his chest hearing his heartbeat match the tempo of the raindrops. When they finally reached Poppy's pod she was half asleep, so Branch had to wake her up.

"Um Poppy, could you get the door? My hands are a bit full." Poppy nodded and peeled the petal back, and they stepped in closing the door behind them. Branch wen over to the bed and set her down. He then wrung out his hair and pulled out the remaining gauze, removing her old bandages and applying new ones. As he wrapped fresh gauze around her leg Poppy remained silent, Branch also choosing not to say anything. She just watched as he tenderly treated her injury, thinking about the night she just had.

'I've never seen this side of him before, maybe I'm not doomed to be in a one-sided love forever.' just then Branch tied off the wrappings, and stood up next to her bed. "Well I should really be going, sorry about your leg again." He said rubbing the back of his neck, he turned to leave but Poppy grabbed his hand. "Wait!" She said somewhat desperately, thinking as fast as she could. 'I can't let him leave, I have to say something! But what do I say?! Oh hey, lovely evening, I think we're meant for each other?!' Branch was a little confused, as she stared at him with her mouth hanging open like she was about to say something.

"Yes?" He asked somewhat concerned. 'If I tell him we're soulmates will that drive him away? I can barely give him a hug without him freaking out! No! He has a right to know!' she grasped his hand, looking him straight in the eyes. "Branch I…" but at the last second she faltered. "I… likeyoubutmorethanafriendkindoflike!" She word vomited all at once, and Branch was confused. "I'm sorry, I didn't quite understand that." Poppy took a deep breath and said. "I have a crush on you…" hanging her head in embarrassment, Branch took a few steps back in surprise.

"You do?" He asked with a hint of hope in his voice, stepping closer to her now. Poppy nodded sadly, almost red she was blushing so hard. "Yeah, I wanted to tell you earlier… but you didn't seem interested, I mean hello! Is it me you're looking for? I don't think so…" but then he kneeled next to the bed, entwining his fingers with hers. She looked up at him in surprise, and he said. "Poppy, I've had a crush on you for a while. I just thought you'd want someone less… grey and pudgy." Poppy got a sad smile on her face, putting a hand on his cheek. "Oh Branch, I don't care about all that… Can I hug you?"

Branch nodded and let her wrap her arms around him, but he didn't hug her back either. "Branch I care about you, and I want you to trust me. I know it's hard for you to trust people, so I won't push… too much." Branch chuckled softly, and said. "Poppy I have boundaries, so if we're going to be together we're going to need some rules okay?" Poppy nodded excitedly pulling back from the hug, and Branch said. "For starters, no PDA, only one hug per day and no touching in public! No asking about why I'm Grey, no asking me to dance, and no asking me to sing." Poppy frowned.

"Not sure I can keep all of those rules, fair warning." Branch shook his head and said. "I know you can't, but try your best please?" She saluted him and said. "You got it sweetheart!" Branch closed his eyes and groaned. "That's another thing, no pet names. None of that." Poppy nuzzled his cheek and said teasingly. "Aw come on Branchy Boo!" Branch narrowed his eyes. "We haven't even been dating twenty minutes and you're already pushing your luck." Poppy laughed and pulled him close, and unknown to them a small flower bloomed on each of their marks and the tree grew in size.

Branch thought to himself. 'Wow, it's like my whole life is changing. And it all happened on a Tuesday.'

 **AN: So you said you would add a kiss, well I didn't see no kissing in that chapter! What gives?**

 **BAWV: Well duh I said if we owned THE MOVIE there would be AT LEAST one kiss at the end :P**

 **NA8910: Right, right. That makes sense, well I hope y'all liked that lengthy chapter. I want to say they're all going to be this long… but I can make absolutely no promises.**

 **BAWV: Cyber High-Five!**

 **NA8910: Cyber High-Five!**


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: what's up everybody it's NerdAlert bringing you another chapter, and I hope you're ready for angst!**

 **BAWV: Ah, I love my angst.**

 **NA8910: Oh so much angst! Like you wouldn't believe!**

 **BAWV:But don't worry there be plenty of fluff to go around with it.**

 **NA8910: Neither of us own trolls but we wish we did!**

 **BAWV: Yup, still disappointed by that.**

 **NA8910: On with the show… story not show, sorry I got excited. Wait do you think if we approach Netflix they'd be interested!? #NotSponsoredByNetflix**

 **BAWV: We are broke so I doubt it.**

 **Chapter three: Dreaming of Reality**

When Branch woke the next morning he sat up and glanced around at his surroundings, thinking to himself. 'Was it just a dream?' he stood up and stretched his arms, and groaning from discomfort. He walked over to the mirror and looked at himself, not particularly liking what he saw. Despite constant exercise he still was roundish in the middle, and he hated it. Then there was his grey complexion, and coarse black hair.

He sighed at the frowning face before him, and he grumbled. "Of course it was a dream, how could someone as beautiful as her like me?" He growled and shoved the mirror off the dresser, the glass shattering on the floor. He walked back over to his bed and sat down, resting his head in his hands. He let out a small sob and felt tears at the corners of his eyes, ashamed of his outward appearance. Meanwhile Poppy was just waking up, but something was strange about this morning. She had tears running down her face and she felt a horrible feeling in her gut, like she was upset about something she didn't remember.

Getting up she went to the mirror, checking if something was in her eyes. But she saw nothing there, and wondered why this was happening. But then she noticed a slight sting in her leg, finding it all bandaged up. Then she remembered that last night, and she was suddenly overwhelmed with joy. Wanting nothing more than to go and find her new boyfriend and shower him with affection, she ran to her wardrobe to find something fun but alluring. As Branch finished crying he felt strange, like there was a brightness in the pit of his stomach.

He didn't know where this random uplifting feeling came from, but it motivated him to go and do his daily work out. So he walked through his bunker to a small section with exercise equipment. Choosing to work on his core he started with push-ups, opting to do about 50 with his arms and 50 with his hair.

Exercise always helped him work out his emotions, working off his sadness and frustrations. It actually took a lot to keep up his stone faced demeanor, it was hard work. Next he did sit-ups, going for 80 of them. This process went on for about an hour, but he still felt sad about his situation with Poppy. But he had work to do, so he did what he always did and buried his feelings and ignored them.

So he dragged his feet as he walked to the lift, flipping the switch and ascending to the ground level. He grabbed a bag to harvest food in and headed out the door. Walking along an old trail that lead to a small pond that was rich in plant life, home to many different kinds of berries, Branch had a list of different plants he needed for various uses around his bunker. Aloe could be made into a salve for injuries, obviously one he made sure he was always stocked in, algae was good for a cushion for the floor to make it softer to walk on in replacement of a rug, not to mention the many types of berries and other food sources that he made sure to keep stocked at all times in his home as an emergency stash.

He arrived at his destination and looked around the clearing, seeing the algae he needed in plentiful amounts floating on the top of the pond. He decided to get the algae first since it was the easiest to collect. As Branch slowly moved into the shallow waters, careful not to slip on the smooth sheet of rock underneath his feet, he noticed his reflection in the water and scowled at it.

Usually he didn't think of his physical appearance, too depressing and he tended to get less done when he thought about it, but he couldn't take his mind off of it since his dream last night of Poppy not just agreeing to date him, but confessing to him! Him of all Trolls! Yeah like that would happen anywhere but his dreams. His self deprecating thoughts were interrupted by a cheery voice floating over his shoulder from seemingly out of nowhere. "Hey, how'd you do that?" Not hearing anyone walk up behind him, Branch spun around startled at the sudden voice.

Branch felt himself freeze up, for there stood Poppy wearing a deep blue dress. As if it's not enough that she had to act so friendly after last night's dream but she had to show up looking as if she was dressing up to go meet someone for a date as well. His mind caught up to her question and answered, "Do What?" Poppy smiled in such a way that made Branch feel as if he was about to enter into a very risky situation that was either going to end well for him or disastrously. Once he heard her answer he knew for sure that it was the second. "How'd you look so good just by bending down to gather algae? I thought nothing could make that look hot but I guess I was wrong."

Her flirting comment confused and flustered Branch into taking a thoughtless step back and his foot hit nothing but slippery rock. The next thing he knew he was falling into cold water which was good news for his cheeks which were flaming up along with his ears. Poppy would have undoubtedly noticed, she noticed everything he didn't want her to. As he resurfaced with much cooler cheeks, thankfully, he looked incredulously at Poppy not believing what he had thought she had said, but his mind had to be playing tricks on him.

Then she opened her mouth and suddenly Branch wasn't so sure if he wasn't still dreaming or if he had hit his head when he fell into the water and was hallucinating. "Wow, if being hot is a crime then you are sooo guilty as charged." Poppy was grinning as she stared directly at his soaked chest which now had his vest stuck to it from the water. It was at that point that he decided that if he was dreaming or hallucinating he didn't want to go back to consciousness. Then where her eyes were staring caught his attention and he immediately crossed his arms to hide his stomach pudge and ducked lower in the water.

"Awww my view was taken away. Oh well I guess I'll have more opportunities now that we are dating." And that was the moment Branch's poor mind had enough and did an emergency shutdown thanks to overheating malfunctioning. The last thing he remembered from his bizarre dream was Poppy's smile falling off her face and being replaced by a worried and curious frown and then everything was black. Poppy did NOT expect Branch to react to her flirting like that, she had been hoping for a little flustered, a blush if she was lucky.

Passing out while looking like he had seen a ghost...Not really what she had wanted when she set out with this idea. All her previous thoughts were wiped away when she saw Branch start to sink into the pond. Poppy fell into full panic mode as she jumped forward to catch his arms to pull him out before he drowned while he was unconscious. Once she had a good hold on him she pulled until Branch was safely on the shore a few feet from the water. After checking him over to make sure he was okay Poppy sat next to him to debate her options.

1\. She could try to move him back to his bunker. She didn't think she was strong enough to carry him back and dragging him would definitely injure him.

2\. She could try to wake him up. This so far was looking the most promising but if she did then he would definitely be mad that she made him fall back into the water and ruin all the work he had gotten done.

3\. She could go back to the village and get help to drag him back to his bunker….Yeah he might kill her for that one. So it was a definite no go.  
As Poppy was thinking over her options she saw a piece of paper sitting next to Branch's backpack. Curious, she picked it up to find that it was a list of things that Branch needed to get. That's when a brilliant idea struck Poppy, she could collect all of the stuff for Branch and he wouldn't get angry at her! At least it would work for a peace offering in the worst case scenario. With her mind set on a plan of action Poppy swiftly stood up and turned to check on Branch one last time before she started her list. He was far enough away from the water that she could leave him where he was without worrying about him drowning.

As she went to start she saw him shiver, and it clicked in Poppy's head that he had fallen into cold water and was now sitting in his soaked clothes. Looking at it like that he was bound to be cold, so Poppy went to find a big leaf to cover him with that way he'd be guarded against the wind, she didn't think he'd appreciate her removing his clothes so this is the best she could do. Thinking about it Poppy was starting to feel guilty since it had been her fault he had fallen into the water and gotten drenched, but besides getting something to cover him she didn't know what to do… As she was thinking her head turned to watch the pond and her sight landed on the algae, a massive smile formed on her face when a plan started in her mind.

When Branch regained consciousness he thought he was in his bed and everything that he remembered was a dream, it would make sense since he was laying on a soft layer and had what felt like a blanket over him. However, there was one thing that didn't quite fit into that scenario. He was soaking wet, which if he had taken a bath at the pond the night before would make sense as well, but he was absolutely certain tomorrow was his bath day.

Now confused as to where he was if not home, Branch opened his eyes and sat up to look around. He recognised his surroundings almost immediately, he was at the pond where he was in his dream collecting supplies… Was it a dream? If it was a dream then why was he here? It had to be a dream, Poppy wouldn't blatantly flirt with him like that if it weren't and she had said they were dating! A warm feeling spread through his chest but he stomped it out before it could get to far.

'It was just a dream don't get too excited.' As he shifted to get up, still confused as to why he was here he felt the soft substance underneath his hands. Looking down he saw a layer of algae underneath him and on a second look his blanket was a massive leaf. He obviously hadn't made them but someone had and it had been while he was unconscious. Who would care enough about him to make a makeshift bed just so he could be comfortable?

His answer was in the form of a soft humming coming from a few yards away, a familiar humming that made his ears perk immediately and start swiveling trying to find which direction it came from. Branch pulled himself to his feet and followed the sound only to come across a sight that almost made his heart combust from beating too fast. There stood Poppy knee deep in water slowly and carefully gathering algae, he watched in shock as she collected an armload and then carefully made her way back to the shore where he now noticed his backpack was and it looked to be full of the different plants on his list.

If he had to guess by how the water was dripping off of her she slipped on the sheet of rock at least once. Poppy seemed to be satisfied with her collection and hefted herself out of the pond, once steady on land again she picked up the now full pack and turned only to lock eyes with Branch. The minute their eyes met Poppy hit him with a beaming smile and proceeded to bounce over to him. Branch moved to take a startled step back, still confused on what was a dream and what wasn't. Poppy stopped a few inches in front of him and, before he could react, threw her arms around him in a tight hug.

Not expecting that, Branch stiffened up and started trying to pry her off him. "How many times do I have to tell you not to hug me before you actually don't?" Hearing Branch's irritated voice, Poppy pulled back with obvious confusion. "Yesterday you said I could have one hug per day but no more. I haven't hugged you yet today and if I'm only going to get one per day then I'm not going to waste a single one!" Branch's irritated look vanished as he recalled a conversation where he said that, but it had been in his dream…

Wait, if Poppy was here collecting the things off his list and he hadn't been dreaming before then she was the one who made him the bed and she had been flirting with him. She had told him after her flirting before he passed out that they were dating which means that it wasn't a dream?! Feeling lightheaded Branch slid into a sitting position while his mind wrapped itself around that information, not noticing a panicking Poppy trying to talk to him.

If it wasn't a dream then his supposed dream of last night was actually real which means that yes he had told her she could have one hug per day because he figured that he should at least give her that if they were dating. His mind was holding up on that fact though, they were dating. He was dating Princess Poppy. He was snapped out of his thought by that exact person pinching him hard on his arm. "Ow!" As he jumped back from Poppy he looked up ready to rip into her only to stop at the look of worry on her face. If that hadn't been enough to stop him her next words did.

"What's wrong? You suddenly zoned out! I tried talking to you but you weren't responding. Are you okay? Are you mad? I'm sorry that I didn't bring you back to your bunker but I couldn't lift you and I didn't want to drag you. I didn't think you'd want me to get someone from the village to help either. So I made a kind of bed until you woke up and could move yourself. Was I wrong?" Branch rushed to reassure her, "It's fine. I don't expect you to be able to lift me especially as a dead weight. Thank you for making the bed it was very comfortable."

Then a thought occurred to Branch and he blurted out, "Wait, why were you flirting with me earlier! I was so shocked that I fell back into the water. You shouldn't say things you don't mean like that." Poppy tilted her head to the side in confusion, "What do you mean why did I flirt with you? We're dating I can do that now. I've been wanting to for a long time but I figured that you would get mad if I did. Yeah I didn't expect you to pass out on me, that was a surprise for both of us. And what do you mean, of course I meant those things! Have you seen yourself? You're gorgeous!"

Branch was now flushing a darker greyish purple and stumbling trying to come up with something to say. "I looked in a mirror this morning and I don't see it. I'm not gorgeous, I'm grey, and that's not even getting into the scars I have from living near the forest or my stomach. You must be either joking or blind." Poppy looked both hurt and offended, "Hey! You're the one who is blind, because I don't see anything wrong when I look at you and out of the two of us I'm the one with an eye for aesthetics not you! What about your stomach is wrong? I think it's cute and it's comfier to cuddle with someone who has some cushion instead of bony limbs or hard muscle!"

Branch stared into Poppy's eyes to look for a hint that she wasn't telling the truth. After searching for a minute he came to the shocking conclusion that she truly believed what she said. There was no hint of laughter or deception in her eyes. Branch took a shocked step back as that sank into his mind, here stood the princess whom he had admired for years basically telling him that she thought all of the things he disliked about himself were not only normal, but admirable?

He had no words for his feelings in that moment: shock, confusion, disbelief, and just a small spark of hope. As Branch stood before his princess he had no words to return to her, no smooth comeback, no compliment to give back. His mind still trying to wade through the thick fog of disbelief that her words had spawned, that things that he had agonized over in the past were actually things that she found attractive. Poppy, seeing that he was having a difficult time processing what she said took matters into her own hands.

Branch was broken out of his repetitive disbelieving thoughts by the feel of slim arms wrapping tightly around his stomach, making him jump in shock and try to struggle out of Poppy's hold. After desperately squirming for a few minutes he gave up with an exhausted sigh, choosing instead to close his eyes tightly and keep himself tense until she released him. Poppy felt him stop moving and pulled her head back from its previous spot resting on his shoulder to look at his face.

What she saw wasn't exactly encouraging, he had his eyes squeezed shut and refused to look at her. Poppy thought hard for a way to make him see that she meant everything she said, she felt the light bulb flash over her head when a brilliant idea came to her. Branch felt Poppy's arm loosen around him and relaxed a bit, thinking that she was giving up and letting him go, only to stiffen again when he was suddenly spun around to face her.

He kept his eyes firmly shut only to nearly have them pop out of his head in shock at her next action. Poppy noticed that his stomach seemed to be what he was most self conscious about so that should be where she focused her attention. She loosened one of her arms from her hug to slide it across his stomach, exploring the squishy and soft plain. She really didn't understand why he didn't like it, she thought it was cute but maybe it was different for guys.

She hesitated a second to make sure he was okay with her doing this, Poppy knew he wasn't a touchy troll so if he truly didn't want her to she would stop and try to come up with a different approach. When she only received silence she took it as a go ahead, if Branch had truly disagreed he would push her away, she had loosened her arms to make sure that if he wanted to be released he could easily pull away. She ran her hand slowly across his pudge, kneading her thumb into it as she moved her hand around from the front to the back, making sure to leave not a single inch without it's share of attention.

Branch meanwhile was torn between being terrified she would come to her senses and run in disgust and thoroughly enjoying what she was doing and leaning into her. His choice was made for him when she kneaded a spot on his back that had been hurting fiercely for the last week. The second she worked the knot in his spine out any resistance he might have put up disappeared only to be left with a warm contentment. Branch's previously warring mind now was in a hazy state that made panicking extremely difficult.

In fact it made thinking at all difficult, suddenly he couldn't remember why he had struggled so much. His mind was screaming something at him that was probably important but for the life of him he couldn't figure it out. Slowly Branch remembered why he hadn't wanted Poppy touching him but he couldn't understand his own reasoning right now. He settled on if she hadn't run away from it yet then she wouldn't so he was allowed to relax and enjoy it even if only for a few minutes.

Poppy was ecstatic that her approach seemed to have worked. Branch was resting almost all of his weight back onto her and he was as relaxed as she had ever seen him. She beamed as she slowly slid them both to ground when holding up his weight became tiring, and she scooted until they were resting against a tree nearby. She looked down at her lap to see Branch's eyes open and half lidded as if he was fighting off sleep. It took everything in Poppy not to squeal and go find a camera because that look was by far the cutest thing she had ever seen, but alas she didn't want to disturb his new sleepy state so she settled for mentally capturing every detail to think on later.

She stopped moving her hands and rested them on his stomach with his back sitting against her chest while they both reclined against the tree. Hearing a soft sound from Branch she looked down only to find his eyes closed again, his head rolled back onto her shoulder, and small snores coming out of his mouth. As much as she would love to sit there for the rest of the day and just hold him since she doubted she would have another chance to do so for a long while she knew that if he fell into a heavy sleep then there was no way she could move him.

So with great reluctance she nuzzled her nose against his face in an attempt to wake him up gently. Thankfully he wasn't too deep into sleep so it was enough to make him crack his eyes open and look up at her, obviously questioning what she needed him awake for. Again Poppy found herself fighting off a squeal and the urge to go find a camera but now that Branch was waking up he was bound to go back to his normal grumpy self any minute so she needed to soak in as much as she could before that happened.

Sure enough it was only another minute before the hazy look cleared out of his eyes and comprehension dawned as to exactly what position they were in and where they were at the moment. Just as she predicted the second Branch was awake he sprang up from their sudden cuddle time and spun around to face her, the thing she hadn't thought of was how embarrassed he was. His face was flushed a deeper grey that made it obvious that he was blushing furiously, it was another look she wish she had a camera for blushing Branch was adorable.

"So do you believe me now or do I need to do that again? I'd be more than happy to keep going until you're convinced." Branch jumped back at her question, "Don't you dare! Do you have any idea how dangerous that was? We are in the middle of a forest of monsters! What if one had seen us? I was in no state of mind to fight! But did you think of that? No! You were only concerned with your stupid hug time!" Poppy was slightly hurt about what he said, but she had expected his reaction so she was already emotionally braced for it and instead replied, "So does that mean I can do it again in private when we're in a safe place?"

Branch's seething face melted into one of absolute disbelief. She seriously only caught that out of his entire rant?! Before he could say anything he'd regret Branch turned on heel and stormed off to his Bunker now with plenty to think about. As Poppy watched him leave she could only hope that something she had said or done had gotten through to him, and as hs e went to stand she saw something out of the corner of her eye.

Walking over to it, she burst out laughing once she identified it. Apparently in his embarrassed rush to leave Branch had forgotten his bag of plants. 'He probably won't want to see me right now so I'll just drop it off outside of his bunker.' Poppy chuckled as she hefted the heavy pack and started toward her paranoid boyfriend's bunker.

 **AN: Oh Poppy you're so lovable and quirky, how could anyone say no to you?**

 **BAWV: I'm pretty sure it's a uniquely Grey Branch thing. I can't see him saying no once he's got his colors back.**

 **NA8910: True, very true! But I guess we'll find that out later! Guys we can't stress how excited we are for these next few chapters, we're going to be introducing a new OC who we absolutely love and we can't wait until they make an appearance!**

 **BAWV: I'm curious how many of the readers will get attached to our new OC**

 **NA8910: Me too, well we'll see you all next chapter! Cyber High-Five!**

 **BAWV: Cyber High-Five!**


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: What's up everybody it's NerdAlert, coming to you with another chapter! Now I know what you're all thinking. "But NerdAlert, Valentine's day was months ago!" Yeah well you're telling that to the guy who sings Christmas songs in June, so deal with it!**

 **BAWV: You only start in June? My family keeps the tree up until Easter and puts it back up after Thanksgiving...**

 **NA8910: Well brag about it why don't you, humph!**

 **BAWV: Whatever you big baby.**

 **NA8910: Anyway, I don't know why I have to keep reminding you but we don't own Trolls.**

 **BAWV: Not even a little.**

 **Chapter four: I wanna know what love is**

Love was in the air! Valentine's day had arrived and Poppy was so excited. This was her first Valentine's day with an actual boyfriend, and she planned to be as romantic as possible. But that wasn't even the best part, every year the trolls have a big Valentine dance party. She knew that expecting Branch to dance was a little far fetched, but a girl could dream couldn't she?

She wore a beautiful rose red dress, and tied her hair up in a ponytail. Giving herself a once over in the mirror she set out to help set up for the party. And what a party it was going to be! The whole village was in a bustle trying to get everything ready for tonight, including her closest friends. Then she realized something that hadn't crossed her mind.

Her friends didn't know about her and Branch, she hadn't told any of them. Creek kind of knew, but she hadn't made any official announcement whatsoever. The girls were going to be furious she didn't tell them right away, especially the twins! Well what better time to announce it than at the Valentine's day party? So she walked up to the snack pack and said. "Hey guys!" and they responded. "Hey poppy!" Satin and Chenille were the first to notice her outfit, walking up to her and gushing over how pretty it was.

"Well don't you-" one started. "-Look fancy today!" The other finished, and the others gathered around her to admire the beautiful dress. "Thanks guys, I figured I might as well look good for the dance tonight! It is after all the first year I'm going with someone other than my dad." She said proudly, and all the girls collectively gasped. As did biggie. "Might we ask who this mystery troll is?" Suki asked and all the others crowded around her, except Creek. Creek had a sinking feeling he knew who this troll was, and he hoped he was wrong.

Poppy blushed and pulled them all in closer. "Well okay, but you guys have to promise you won't freak out!" She said cautiously, making the snack pack confused but they nodded in agreement anyway. "Okay, so since the festival a few days ago I've been dating… Branch!" She said excitedly, but the snack pack gasped in surprise. "OH MY GAWD!" Smidge said clutching her light blue hair. Poppy looked around her group of friends curiously. "What?"

They all shared concerned glances and Suki came forward to speak. "Well, it's just he's always so… how do I say this?" She turned to the rest of them for help. "Rude?" Said Biggie. "Disrespectful?" Said Guy Diamond. "Terrible at fashion?" the twins said in unison. "Down in the dumps?" Said Cooper. "Short tempered?" Said Creek. "Mean!" Smidge finished and Fuzzbert nodded in agreement. Suki turned back to Poppy and shrugged. "Yeah, all that." Poppy frowned and looked down sadly, her friends sure had lots of negative stuff to say about her boyfriend. Sure some of it was true, but not all of it.

"But you guys don't know him like I do, he can be so sweet and gentle at times. You just have to give him a chance! Please?" They all shared skeptical looks, especially Creek. He cared for Poppy genuinely, and the last thing he wanted was for her to get hurt. But she also had a point, and though he wasn't overly fond of the grey troll he wanted her to be happy. "Poppy's right!" He said to the others, getting confused looks from them. "She is the only one who actively spends time with Branch, she knows him better than we do! So I say we give the grey chap the benefit of the doubt!"

Poppy hugged Creek from the side, he always knew what to say! The others were a little more convinced, and they started talking about how interesting it'll be to have Branch at a party. Then Poppy remembered, she had to make Branch a gift and actually tell him about the party. "Hey I gotta go, but I'll see you guys tonight!" and they all waved goodbye as she ran off.

Poppy sat at her desk and said to herself. "Okay Poppy, it's your first Valentine's day with a boyfriend and you need to make a heartfelt gift to show Branch the strength of your feelings. You can do this!" She grabbed her scissors with a look of determination and grabbed some materials. Hours later Poppy sat slumped at her desk in defeat. "I can't do this! I'm a horrible girlfriend!" She cried out in desperation and hopelessness.

She looked out her window to see it was midday, and the dance started at dusk! She felt an overwhelming amount of dread, causing her mark to wilt ever so slightly. Then she remembered something, a small trinket she had from a long time ago. It may not have been fancy or expensive, but it was worth as much as gold in sentimental value. Poppy only hoped that Branch would like it, so she quickly wrapped it up and headed off to Branch's bunker.

Branch knew what today was, he knew all too well it was one of the noisiest days of the year. The only two that were louder being liberation day and winter holiday. And Branch knew that if the bergens were going to attack, it was going to be on a noisy day like Valentine's day. Suddenly there was a loud repetitive banging on the entrance to his bunker. 'Speaking of noisy.' he thought while heading up to the surface.

Poppy waited anxiously for the boulder to roll away, looking at the gift that was haphazardly shoved behind a mushroom. She couldn't wait to see what he thought of it, then the door opened. "Poppy what a surprise." He said in a dry humorless voice, but Poppy ignored that and hugged him. "Well it's good to see you!" She said genuinely. "I was wondering if you-"

"No." He said, killing the smile that was on her face. "What?" Branch sighed and said. "You were about to ask if I'd accompany you to the annual Valentine's day dance party, and the answer is no." Poppy felt her heart plummet upon hearing his harsh words. "But Branch, I thought-" she started but was interrupted again. "What? You thought I'd endanger myself by going to that loud obnoxious party, which could definitely attract the attention of a bergen! Yeah that's not happening, go if you want but I'm not doing it. You already talked me into going to that festival and look how that turned out!"

He pointed to the bandage on her leg. "Has your leg even healed yet? I'm sorry Poppy but no force on Earth could make me go to that party." And with that he walked back into his bunker, leaving Poppy broken hearted. The mark on her neck shriveled a lot, shrinking it a sizable amount. And in the pit of her stomach she felt something she had never felt before, something powerful.

Anger. "Fine!" She shouted, tears streaming down her face. "You're probably a lousy dancer anyway! I'll just go with my friends! Who… who needs you!" She then stomped away completely forgetting about her gift. As she stormed through the forest the flames of her anger began to burn out, just leaving her feeling distraught and sad.

But she wouldn't cry, no she wouldn't ruin the holiday for everyone else. So she just wiped her tears and put on a smile, she could be happy for a few hours. Once she got there the party was in full swing, trolls Dancing and hugging. She saw some of her friends dancing over by the snack table and decided that's where she wanted to be.

Smidge who was running said snack table was having an argument Fuzzbert over who should run the stand. "No! You'll get hair in the food, besides I've already got dibs!" She said in frustration, but Fuzzbert made some mumbling sounds. Smidge gasped and put her hands on her hips. "How does that make you more qualified than me? That doesn't have anything to do with this situation!"

But Biggie interrupted their argument and shouted with joy. "Guys Poppy's here!" They all turned to see the smiling princess approaching them. Suki rushed forward and gave her a hug. "Hey!" she said excitedly, but then noticed the lack of a certain grey troll. Cautiously she asked. "Where's Branch?" Poppy looked down and took a deep breath through the nose, but her smile not faltering. "He's not coming."

The snack pack all exchanged worried looks, not that they were surprised. They'd hoped they'd be wrong, but Branch acted just as they thought. Suki put her hands on Poppy's shoulders and said. "Oh Poppy, I'm sorry." Poppy just shook her head. "It was foolish of me to think he'd come to a party, I just got my hopes up. But that doesn't mean we can't still have fun!"

Guy Diamond stepped forward and said. "Yeah! Poppy would you care for a dance?" She nodded and walked to the dance floor. "I be there in a sec." He turned to the snack pack quickly and whispered. "We're all in agreement that we're having a word with Branch tomorrow right?" They all nodded and he walked over to the floor and started dancing with Poppy, and singing.

 **DON'T THINK ABOUT IT!**

 **JUST MOVE YOUR BODY!**

 **LISTEN TO THE MUSIC!**

 **SING, OH, EY, OH!**

Guy moved his sparkling presence along the dance floor, Poppy following closely.

 **JUST MOVE THOSE LEFT FEET!**

 **GO AHEAD, GET CRAZY!**

 **ANYONE CAN DO IT!**

 **SING, OH, EY, OH!**

He took her hand and twirled her about, striking a disco like pose.

 **SHOW THE WORLD YOU GOT THAT FIRE!**

 **(FIRE!)**

 **FEEL THE RHYTHM GETTING LOUDER!**

 **SHOW THE ROOM WHAT YOU CAN DO!**

 **PROVE TO THEM YOU GOT THE MOVES!**

 **I DON'T KNOW ABOUT YOU, BUT I FEEL BETTER WHEN I'M DANCING, YEAH, YEAH!**

 **BETTER WHEN I'M DANCING, YEAH, YEAH!**

 **AND WE CAN DO THIS TOGETHER!**

 **I BET YOU FEEL BETTER WHEN YOU'RE DANCING, YEAH, YEAH!**

Poppy laughed as Guy's performance drew more attention from the trolls around them.

 **WHEN YOU FINALLY LET GO!**

 **AND YOU SLAY THAT SOLO!**

 **'CAUSE YOU LISTEN TO THE MUSIC!**

 **SING, OH, EY, OH!**

She was getting more into the song now, busting out some of her more funky dance move.

 **'CAUSE YOU'RE CONFIDENT BABE!**

 **AND MAKE YOUR HIPS SWAY!**

 **WE KNEW THAT YOU COULD DO IT!**

 **SING, OH, EY, OH!**

Guy Diamond and Poppy we're now the center of the crowd, everyone clapping to the beat while the danced about the floor.

 **SHOW THE WORLD YOU GOT THAT FIRE!**

 **(FIRE!)**

 **FEEL THE RHYTHM GETTING LOUDER!**

 **SHOW THE ROOM WHAT YOU CAN DO!**

 **PROVE TO THEM YOU GOT THE MOVES!**

 **I DON'T KNOW ABOUT YOU, BUT I FEEL BETTER WHEN I'M DANCING, YEAH, YEAH!**

 **BETTER WHEN I'M DANCING, YEAH, YEAH!**

 **AND WE CAN DO THIS TOGETHER!**

 **I BET YOU FEEL BETTER WHEN YOU'RE DANCING, YEAH, YEAH!**

Then Poppy began to sing along with him.

 **I FEEL BETTER WHEN I'M DANCING**

 **I'M BETTER WHEN I'M DANCING, AYE, OH, EY, OH!**

 **FEEL BETTER WHEN I'M DANCING, YEAH, YEAH!**

 **DON'T YOU KNOW?**

 **AND WE CAN DO THIS TOGETHER!**

 **I BET YOU FEEL BETTER WHEN YOU'RE DANCING, YEAH, YEAH!**

 **I FEEL BETTER WHEN I'M DANCING!**

 **I'M BETTER WHEN I'M DANCING, HEY**

 **FEEL BETTER WHEN I'M, YEAH, YEAH!**

They struck a pose and everyone started cheering and clapping, the snack pack gathering around them and patting them on the back. Then DJ announced from the beetle-turntable. "Alright everybody, we're going to slow things down a bit with this next song. So it's time to grab someone special and meet them on the dance floor." A lot of couples congregated on the dance floor, swaying slowly to the music.

Creek noticed her walking off the dance floor to make room for the other couples. He grabbed her shoulder and asked. "Poppy, Would you like to do this dance?" she smiled sweetly but gently shook her head, if she was going to slow dance with somebody she wanted it to be Branch. "No thanks Creek, I'm just gonna go sit down." She said sadly, walking away and sitting on a mushroom.

 **I GOTTA TAKE A LITTLE TIME!**

 **A LITTLE TIME TO THINK THINGS OVER!**

 **I BETTER READ BETWEEN THE LINES!**

 **IN CASE I NEED IT WHEN I'M OLDER!**

Poppy watched as the whole village swayed slowly to the song, and she bobbed her head to the beat as she sat there with her hands folded.

 **NOW THIS MOUNTAIN I MUST CLIMB!**

 **FEELS LIKE A WORLD UPON MY SHOULDERS!**

 **I THROUGH THE CLOUDS I SEE LOVE SHINE!**

 **IT KEEPS ME WARM AS LIFE GROWS COLDER!**

She thought back to earlier, when he flat out rejected her. She had felt so hurt that she said some pretty mean thing. Branch was certainly being a bit of a jerk, of course! But for those words to come out of her mouth, was unnatural.

 **IN MY LIFE THERE'S BEEN HEARTACHE AND PAIN!**

 **I DON'T KNOW IF I CAN FACE IT AGAIN!**

 **CAN'T STOP NOW, I'VE TRAVELED SO FAR!**

 **TO CHANGE THIS LONELY LIFE!**

She then reached up and rubbed her neck, where her mark was. It had shrunk considerably, even though it didn't tickle or hurt when it shrunk she could still tell, and she knew it wasn't a good thing.

 **I WANNA KNOW WHAT LOVE IS!**

 **I WANT YOU TO SHOW ME!**

 **I WANNA FEEL WHAT LOVE IS!**

 **I KNOW YOU CAN SHOW ME!**

She noticed a particular troll couple on the dance floor. How they held each other close, gazing lovingly into each other's eyes.

 **I'M GONNA TAKE A LITTLE TIME!**

 **A LITTLE TIME TO LOOK AROUND ME!**

 **I'VE GOT NOWHERE LEFT TO HIDE!**

 **IT LOOKS LIKE LOVE HAS FINALLY FOUND ME!**

Was this really going to be the rest of her life? Spending all the special moments alone, yeah he was trying but it still hurt.

 **IN MY LIFE THERE'S BEEN HEARTACHE AND PAIN!**

 **I DON'T KNOW IF I CAN FACE IT AGAIN!**

 **I CAN'T STOP NOW, I'VE TRAVELED SO FAR!**

 **TO CHANGE THIS LONELY LIFE!**

Meanwhile deep in his bunker, Branch could hear the muffled music. He shook his head and continued sorting his things, but he deep inside him he felt… lonely.

 **I WANNA KNOW WHAT LOVE IS!**

 **I WANT YOU TO SHOW ME!**

 **I WANNA FEEL WHAT LOVE IS!**

 **I KNOW YOU CAN SHOW ME!**

'I mean, the music isn't that loud. And Poppy's up there… all alone.' he thought to himself, the sinking guilty feeling in his gut making him sick.

 **I WANNA KNOW WHAT LOVE IS!**

 **I WANT YOU TO SHOW ME!**

 **AND I WANNA FEEL, I WANT TO FEEL WHAT LOVE IS!**

 **AND I KNOW, I KNOW YOU CAN SHOW ME!**

 **LET'S TALK ABOUT LOVE!**

He covered his ears not wanting to hear anymore, but the music continued to taunt him. Reminding him that if a bergen did come… Poppy was still up there!

 **I WANNA KNOW WHAT LOVE IS, THE LOVE THAT YOU FEEL INSIDE!**

 **I WANT YOU TO SHOW ME, AND I'M FEELING SO MUCH LOVE!**

 **I WANNA FEEL WHAT LOVE IS, NO, YOU JUST CANNOT HIDE!**

 **I KNOW YOU CAN SHOW ME, YEAH!**

Branch dropped the items he was holding and ran to his lift, hopefully he wasn't too late.

 **I WANNA KNOW WHAT LOVE IS, LET'S TALK ABOUT LOVE!**

 **I WANT YOU TO SHOW ME, I WANNA FEEL IT TOO!**

 **I WANNA FEEL WHAT LOVE IS, I WANT TO FEEL IT TOO!**

 **AND I KNOW AND I KNOW, I KNOW YOU CAN SHOW ME!**

Peppy looked around at the party smiling at all the love being shown, but his smile died when he saw his daughter sitting sadly on a mushroom. Her hair drooping and one small tear gliding over her cheek. **  
SHOW ME LOVE IS REAL, YEAH!**

 **I WANNA KNOW WHAT LOVE IS!**

He walked up to her, putting a hand on her shoulder. She sniffled, wiping her eyes and looking up. "Dad!?" He shushed her, giving her a hug. For a moment she didn't hug back, surprised but then she closed her eyes and hugged him back. "Come on princess, let's go home." He said quietly, taking her hand and helping her stand. Peppy locked eyes with Suki, not saying a word but she knew what he was doing.

Suki then spotted Branch at the edge of the party, and she decided it was time to have a talk. Branch watched the trolls dance, uneasiness bubbling up in his stomach. They were playing a more upbeat song now, being loud and obnoxious. But he wasn't here for them, he was here for Poppy. He steeled his resolve and was about to walk forward, but he found himself oddly enough going backwards.

Both Suki and Guy Diamond had each of his arms, and the rest of the snack pack walked alongside them as they dragged him along. "Hey! What's the meaning of this!? Let me go!" Once they were out of earshot they let him go, and surrounded him. Crossing their arms, and making their faces stern. "Care to explain why Poppy showed up alone?" Creek asked causing Branch to realize what this was about, he didn't know Poppy's friends very well but he knew they were almost family.

"Listen if I could just talk to Poppy!" But then Guy Diamond stepped up, and he put his hands on his hips. "Poppy went home!" Branch froze upon hearing this, and the sparkling troll continued. "Listen Branch, Poppy cares for you! And we're willing to accept that, try to get to know you and not judge you by appearance. But if you're going to be dating our friend, you need to make an effort for her! Because she's definitely making an effort for you!"

Suki was the next to speak, taking a deep breath and stepping forward. "You hurt Poppy tonight, and she did her best to put on a happy face to make sure that she didn't ruin anyone else's Valentine's day. The least you could've done is shown up, you didn't even have to dance!" Branch looked down somewhat ashamed, and then asked quietly. "What am I supposed to do, this is the way I am… whether I like it or not."

Smidge jumped up and grabbed his collar, and yanked him down to her level. "I'll tell you what you're gonna do! You're going to go to her tomorrow and tell her how beautiful she is and that she's the most important troll in your life, that's what you're going to do! You're going to apologize or I'm gonna serve you a knuckle sandwich! Got it!?" Branch nodded nervously, and she let go of his collar. Then she stormed off, the rest of them following.

As they left Creek lagged behind, giving Branch a concerned look. But he wasn't concerned about Branch, it was Poppy he was worried about. Branch scowled at him, and Creek sighed and shook his head. Leaving Branch alone to wallow in his guilt, and he turned around to go home. As he walked through the dark woods he thought about the pink princess. He had treated her pretty poorly, and it made him feel like a sack of ungrateful rotten berries.

The ambience of his surroundings didn't help, it was dark and quiet. Only the night bugs chirping and the sounds of his footsteps could be heard. He was finally at his bunker, but just as he was a couple feet in front of it he tripped over something. "Ouch! What the he-" he stopped his angry pain driven rant when he saw what he had tripped on, it was a present wrapped in blue paper with a purple bow.

He saw the words 'Love Poppy' on it in in neat cursive writing. Quickly and carefully he picked up the gift and brought it inside, descending to the lower levels. Once in the safety and privacy of his bunker he put the gift on his table, almost afraid to open it. He hadn't gotten her anything, why would he? He was a child last time he celebrated Valentine's day, he wasn't used to it anymore.

But times had changed, all those years he was alone so he had a reason not to celebrate. But he wasn't alone anymore, he had Poppy now. Carefully he tore the paper, and opening the box. In it was a shoulder strap sheath with a short blade in it. And what a beautiful blade it was, the craftsmanship of it being completely gorgeous. He drew it out only to find it had two blades, two that fit together as one.

He felt so sorrowful over his actions, placing the weapons in their case. This was a beautiful and symbolic gift, and he had nothing for her. Unless… he went to his deep storage and pulled out a box, it was purple with green designs all over it. He reached in and pulled out a small photo of him, it was an old black and white polaroid of him as a child. He then found the thing he was searching for, it was a locket in the shape of a heart. In the slots were pictures of his parents, Willow and Birch. The parents he never got to meet, he took their photos and set them aside.

He then cut the picture of him so that it fit inside the locket, and placed it inside. He then took out an old dusty scrapbook with the initials RP on the front, picking up the photos of his parents and putting them away. They were the only ones he had left of them, so they were like treasure to him. Closing the book and putting it away, he wrapped up the locket and said to himself. "I hope this works."

The next day Poppy was sitting alone in a flower meadow, watching the light shine and filter through the petals. She sighed softly and looked at the smaller flower in her lap, caressing it gently. Then a sudden familiar voice scared her out of her daze. "Hey." she looked up at Branch, slightly started at how he snuck up on her. He was standing there somewhat awkwardly with one hand behind his back.

"I was wondering if you had an extra heart… I lost mine when you… wait no mine was stolen… DANGIT I messed it up!" Branch smacked his face in embarrassment, causing Poppy to giggle a bit.

He sighed then sat next to her and asked. "Could you hold something for me?" She warily put out her hand, and he put his hand in hers and entangled his fingers with hers. Poppy's eyes widened in surprise, looking at him questioningly. But he refused to look her in the eyes.

"I uh, got your gift." He said quietly. "Where did it come from?" Poppy looked down at their hands and smiled, loving how he gently squeezed every now and then. "It was my mother's, and I've never been one for sword play. So I figured you could probably use them." She answered, making Branch shut his eyes in shame. "Poppy… you gave me a very heartfelt and symbolic gift, and I treated you pretty badly last night. By the time I came to the party to make it right you had already left."

Poppy snapped to attention upon hearing that, asking. "Wait you came?" Branch cringed realizing what he just admitted, but figured it was too late to back track. "Yeah, I did. Your friends told me you had left, so I went home and found your gift. And well… I figured I might as well get you something." He let go of her hand and gave her a small box, shocking poppy.

Never in her wildest dreams did she expect this to happen, and it made her giddy and she had to suppress the happy squeal that wanted to come out. She took the gift and pulled it open, gasping at the sight of the locket. She carefully pulled it out, brushing her thumb across the embroidered surface. "It belonged to my mother, it was a gift from my dad." he said with a hint of sadness in his voice. Poppy held it close to her chest, and the mark on both of them began to shine and grow sprouting two little flowers.

"Oh Branch! It's beautiful, thank you!" She said happily, placing a sweet kiss on his cheek. And this made Branch blush like mad, especially when she leaned her head on his shoulder. But he didn't pull away from the pleasant contact, and found himself putting his arm around her shoulder. It wasn't a hug per say, but it made Poppy very happy.

She opened the locket and saw the picture of younger Branch and giggled. "Aww is that you?" He nodded and she snorted a bit. "Figures it would be a black and white photo." Branch chuckled at this, and wondered something. "Hey Poppy? He asked. "Yeah?" She answered. "How did I do? You know on the opening line?" She laughed and shook her head. "Close but not quite on the first one." Branch drooped a little at that comment, but perked back up when she snuggled closer and said. "But I think you nailed the second one sweety."

And so they spent the rest of the day together, enjoying each other's company.

 **AN: And there you go! I really liked writing this chapter, especially the part with Smidge!**

 **BAWV: And there you have it, the chapter that made me squeal like the fangirl I most definitely am.**

 **NA8910: I could hear it from my house it was so loud.**

 **BAWV: Why Thank You kind sir, the readers needed a scale of how loud it was. :P**

 **NA8910: Well I hope you all enjoyed this chapter and are excited for chapter five, we're working on it right now!**

 **BAWV: It's getting closer to when our little cutie enters into the story. You excited? Can't wait to see how the readers react. I won't be the only one fangirling.**

 **NA8910: Hell yes! Be prepared for angst, fluff, and more coming soon!**

 **BAWV: Ah yes the next chapter's angst is some pretty potent stuff. Might want to wear the proper protective gear.**

 **NA8910: See y'all next time, Cyber High-Five!**

 **BAWV: Good Luck with your feels! Cyber High-Five!**


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: What's up everybody it's NerdAlert! Coming at ya with a brand spanking new chapter! Now I can hear all of you moving from here, why did it take so long? Well if you're long time fans of my page you shouldn't be surprised, but we've been hard at work with these next few chapters haven't we?**

 **BAWV: If you count beating my head against the wall known as Writer's Block then yeah I've been very hard at work.**

 **NA8910: Don't tell them that they're mad enough!**

 **BAWV: Why not? We still got the chapter done it just was more difficult than we were expecting. Besides we ironed out details and resolved more questions than we were previously planning.**

 **NA8910: Yeah quality! So we hope you guys enjoy this lovely little chapter!**

 **BAWV: And the Cliffhanger at the end too! Mwuahahahahah**

 **NA8910: AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! We don't own squat.**

 **BAWV: Because if we did it would have ended differently and we all know it.**

 **Chapter five: Confrontations and Invitations**

That morning when Poppy woke up she knew there was something important that day, but her sleep fuzzy mind wasn't grasping what it was. She hauled herself off her bed and shuffled over to her calendar of important event Birthdays, Parties, Anniversaries, etc. As soon as her eyes found the date and what was written on it she snapped out of her sleepy state and broke into a massive grin as she bounced around her room humming a random catchy song.

She took extra care picking out her outfit for the day, after all she had to look her best for her and Branch's one year anniversary! Just thinking it made Poppy start squealing happily as she jumped up and started dancing around her pod.

After dressing herself in a stylish beige knee length dress, Poppy practically floated out of her pod. She was going to go for her daily visit to her father and then she was going to make Branch a super amazing card to celebrate their year together. 'I'm going to make the best card I've ever made! No holds barred for this! Maybe less shooting glitter since Branch doesn't like it and as much fun as it is to see his grumpy face when it's covered in glitter I don't want him to be irritated today. So no glitter but maybe one of my singing cards? Hmm that just leaves the question of which song.'

Poppy decided to choose a song after visiting her father, she had plenty of time after all. As she danced over to the king's pod her mind was on how today would go, Branch hadn't reacted well to her invites in the past and even though this wasn't an invite there was still a small bubbling fear in her stomach that she was getting excited over another let down event.

Poppy shook her head as her thoughts started to sink into her worries, 'I can't think like that, I'm sure everything will be fine! I'm not inviting him to a party that I know he doesn't want to go to. I'm just giving him a card and asking him to spend our anniversary together that's all. It'll be fine…' Even as she fought to focus on the positive thoughts that little niggling doubt in the back of her mind had dug itself a home and was now refusing to be pushed back.

Luckily that was when Poppy saw her father's pod not far from her, feeling her doubts growing she quickened her pace until she was on his front step and knocking to alert him she was there. Peppy opened the pod and smiled at the lovely sight before him. "Poppy, well don't you look beautiful today. You look just as beautiful as… as your mother."

Poppy smiled sweetly at her father, giving him a big hug. "Thanks Dad. I actually have some questions I'd like to ask you." He gestured her in and walked her over to the dining room table. "Of course, anything for my princess. What seems to be on your mind?" Poppy thought carefully on how she wanted to word her questions, she knew this topic was going to be difficult for her father and while she wanted to know she didn't want her father to be sad.

Peppy saw his daughter struggling with words and knew there were very few things that could make her hesitate before saying what she was thinking and considering his earlier compliment he had a good idea what she wanted to ask about and why she was hesitating. "Poppy, you never need to worry about asking me anything...Especially if it is about your mother, which I'm guessing that is what this is about?"

Poppy shyly nodded in the affirmative, leaning forward ever so slightly in anticipation, she had been curious about her mom but had never asked for fear of bringing up painful memories for her father. Now he was offering to tell her what she wanted to know and she wanted to make this as pain free as she could for him. "Dad if you don't want to answer then you don't have to, I know it must hurt more than I can understand to talk about." Poppy made sure that her Dad knew that if he wanted to he didn't have to answer, she didn't want him to force himself to on her behalf.

Peppy smiled a bittersweet smile at his loving daughter and he mentally braced himself for the conversation he knew was coming. "If I feel too uncomfortable I'll tell you, okay? Now ask away." Poppy released a breath and mentally set up her questions. "Today is Branch and I's first anniversary and I wanted to know what you guys did for your anniversary? I'm trying to think of a good thing to do with him and maybe a gift besides a card. What are your suggestions Dad?"

Peppy's eyes glazed over as he seemed to be a million miles away from his pod, in a completely different time when his dearly beloved was alive. "Our first anniversary was an amazing day. Even now I remember it in perfect detail as if it were yesterday, I had everything set up ahead of time. I made your mother a picnic in her favorite spot, with all of her favorite desserts and a bouquet of poppies. Poppies were her favorite flower, she always said that roses, while beautiful, were everyone's favorite and poppies had a unique beauty that fewer people appreciated. That's where your name came from, on the day you were born your mother took one look at you and proclaimed that you were and always would be her favorite flower."

Poppy's eyes teared up as she listened to her father, she had always been curious if there had been any other meaning behind her name or if she was just named like most other trolls after the different plant life. Knowing that she was named after her mother's favorite flower made her have a new appreciation for her name.

Peppy smiled at the warm smile that spread across Poppy's face while she thought of her mother. He knew that Poppy didn't have many things that connected her to her mother so he could understand why it was so special to Poppy that her name was her mother's parting gift to her. Peppy grabbed Poppy's hand and gave a gentle squeeze to pull her attention back to their conversation. "That wasn't all you came here for, I can tell. You seem worried about something so what's on your mind my dear?"

Poppy smiled at her father's unique ability to always know when and what she needed. "It's nothing really. I'm just worried about how Branch will react. You know he isn't known for his glowing responses to my invitations, but I'm sure since it's not actually a party and it will only be us two he'll accept!" She rushed her words together toward the end as she gave her dad a smile that was just a tad forced.

Peppy frowned as he contemplated what his daughter had told him. Back when she had first told him they were dating and quite possibly soulmates he had been ecstatic for his little girl, finding one's other half was no easy feat and the love that blossomed from those pairs was usually the stuff of legends, just like his and joy's love.

However, he watched as Branch continued acting the same to his beloved daughter, he had hoped that once they started dating Branch would pull back on the blunt and sometimes downright cruel remarks. Peppy understood that he was just trying to keep the village safe in his own way, but there was other ways of doing it that didn't involve hurting the feelings of his significant other.

The king wasn't sure now if he had made the right decision in giving Poppy his blessing for this relationship. He knew Branch could be a wonderful Troll, he had known the lad before the horrible tragedy with Rosiepuff happened and he was a sweet and caring young lad. Peppy had been hoping that being around Poppy would bring out more of the lad he remembered, but so far he hadn't seen any improvement.

Each time his daughter came to him in tears or wracked with worry over something Branch had said or done it made him regret not intervening when Poppy had first brought it to his attention. Now all he could do was give advice and hope that Branch managed to turn his behavior around before it left some lasting damage on his daughter, if it hadn't already.

"Poppy, you and Branch aren't your mother and I. You are your own individuals, so your anniversary should be something you know you will enjoy not what your mother and I enjoyed. If you want to invite him on a picnic then do so, but don't do it because it was what your mother and I did. Do you understand?" Poppy looked perturbed as she thought over what he said, "I know that dad but what I usually want to do is stuff that Branch hates. I figured a picnic should hopefully work out well, it's not loud and it would only be us so he wouldn't be uncomfortable."

Peppy considered what his daughter said and gave his final piece of advice on the matter. "I understand that Poppy, but please keep one thing in mind. In a relationship there are two equal parties and to have a long lasting relationship then you need to communicate and come to compromises on many issues. It can't be just one person who gets their way, for example in your and Branch's case Branch doesn't like making a lot of sound for fear of gaining the attention of a predator but you love loud music. A good compromise would be either for you to play your music quieter or having him choose a safe place for you to listen to your music at full blast. Do you understand Poppy? You can't always get what you want but you also can't always be the one who makes the sacrifice in the relationship."

Poppy looked deep in thought as she mentally mulled over what he father had told her, it made sense that a relationship would need compromise and that one person couldn't run the entire thing, but she wasn't sure how to compromise with Branch. Just getting him to spend time with her was a task that took a bunch of convincing on her part on a good day.

The more she thought on it the more difficult it was to think of a solution so Poppy decided to think more on it later and focus on making the card and how she was going to ask Branch to go out with her. "Thanks Dad, I'll make sure to keep that in mind and try to think of ways for us to compromise more. You always know what I need when I'm stumped!" Peppy looked relieved as he saw that his words had the desired impact on his daughter.

"It's part of being a father, I'm sure that if your mother was still here she would be able to as well. Someday if you have kids then you'll understand." Poppy was suddenly both curious and flustered at the thought of any future kids she might have. Was Branch good with kids? He avoided the ones in the village like the plague so she was guessing the answer was no.

Shaking off that mental train of thought she gave her Dad a hug goodbye and set out back to her pod to start making the card. As she was walking back to her pod she thought about what her dad had told her about his relationship with her mother. Poppy let a dreamy sigh slip past her lips as she imagined what it'd be like to have that kind of relationship that had been built on years of experiences and happy times.

Maybe, eventually she and Branch could have that….Maybe. She let out another sigh only this one was a resigned one. 'What am I kidding myself for, there's no way we'll be like that. Not with how things are going right now. I'll be lucky if we manage a fraction of that kind of love that they had.' Poppy's thoughts were interrupted when her pod came into sight, she walked in and got to work organizing her scrapbooking materials for the card she was going to make.

Unknown to her the branches of her mark were shrinking back as if wilting with her spirits. Poppy, still unaware of the change to her mark, threw herself into the process of making the best card she could for their first anniversary. She made sure it was perfect in every way before she got up from her sitting position and walked out the door to go find the one who her card was for. Poppy desperately hoped this would go differently than her past experiences had, she wasn't sure how much more she could take of her Soul Mate's rejection.

On her way to Branch's bunker she met up with her friends the snack pack. "Hey Poppy! Are you going to give that to Branch? It's your guys one year anniversary right?" Biggie questioned curiously as he finished fixing hat which had tilted to the side at some point in the day. "Yup! It is and I'm so excited! The one year anniversary is a major thing for any relationship!" Poppy cheered as she kept moving only to stop as she realised that Branch probably wouldn't be happy with her if she led the entire snack pack to his bunker.

"Hey guys, sorry that I'm running out on you guys so soon, but I've gotta get this to Branch and you know how he is about anyone knowing where his bunker is." Her friends all nodded their understanding but before Poppy could say goodbye to them something over her shoulder caught Suki's attention. "Hey! Looks like you won't have to go to his bunker to give it to him! He came into town, probably because he expected to do something with you today!"

Hearing that, Poppy whirled on her heel and true enough there stood Branch looking highly uncomfortable in the crowd of Trolls. A beaming smile spread across Poppy's face, 'He remembered! He really remembered! He came to be with me, he'll definitely accept my card then!' As her thoughts became more jubilant the mark on neck reacted, sprouting a new flower bud on one of the top branches.

She noticed that he was becoming more and more uncomfortable so she decided that since he was nice enough to come and see her even though he was obviously uncomfortable the least she could do was get him out of the crowd so he'd be more comfortable. Branch knew he was forgetting something today, it was poking at the back of his mind saying that whatever it was he was forgetting was important but for the life of him he couldn't remember what it was.

As he walked through the village towards where he went to stock up on non-gatherable supplies he saw various Trolls looking slyly at him. 'Ok what in the hair am I forgetting that everyone knows about!?' It was steadily irritating him as it seemed he was the only Troll not to know what was going on. His suspicions only heightened when an elderly lady walked over to him and said, "How nice that you came into town. I'm sure the princess will be ecstatic that you made the effort for her. Have fun today!"

As she was walking away from a thoroughly confused Branch he could have sworn he heard her say under her breath, "Oh what it's like to be young and in love." Branch felt the beginnings of an impressive flush starting. What was going on in this place that he didn't know about?! Before he could question anyone he saw a flash of pink coming toward him at high speed and it was all he could do to turn and brace for impact.

Sure enough not two seconds later the pink blur slammed into his arms, knocking him off balance and making him take a step back to reestablish his balance. As soon as his feet were sturdily planted back onto the ground he set Poppy down and moved to scold her for both the public tackle-hug and for almost toppling them both over he looked at her shining smile and couldn't bring himself to squash it for something so small.

Instead Branch gave a small smile and asked, "What has you so full of energy? Besides the normal gallon of sugar you eat every day?" Poppy laughed and replied, "Actually today I'll have you know I only ate half a gallon of sugar and as if you don't know why I'm in a good mood! I get to spend the day with you, that's enough to make any day a good one!"

Branch flushed at her sudden compliment, thankfully it seemed that all the trolls around them were too busy to notice what she had said so he didn't bother scolding her, but he did contemplate reminding her that they were in the middle of town. He decided to leave it be though when Poppy immediately shoved something that had previously been hidden in her hair into his arms. He had to scramble to catch the item, and once he had it balanced in his hand he identified it as what looked like one of her invites to another party.

Heaving a mental sigh Branch prepared for their normal ritual. He didn't know why she went through the trouble of making him invites when he had already told her multiple times that he wouldn't accept but he did secretly enjoy them so he never told her to stop. Just as he was about to explain yet again that he wasn't going to any parties he saw the snack pack over Poppy's shoulder and he could see Cooper stifling a laugh at his mushy attitude. Branch felt his rage boil in his stomach that yet again he was the butt of their joke.

He knew that wasn't Poppy's objective, it just wasn't in her to do that to him, but every time she did this he always was made the butt of the snack packs joke. He never had the heart to tell her about it, he knew that she would confront her friends and the last thing he wanted was for Poppy to be at odds with her friends over him. So he said nothing however when Poppy handed him his usual invite, but from the very corner of his eyes he could see Cooper with a recently arrived Creek looking at him with smug looks on their faces and that was the final straw.

Without even letting Poppy open the letter this time he looked back at her and without hesitation ripped the envelope in half as he spoke loud enough for them all to hear, "I'm not going! I'm going right back to my bunker, the supplies I came for aren't important enough for this headache." Branch watched as Poppy's formerly beaming smile slipped into a hurt frown.

Then something happened that terrified him to the bone happened, Poppy's eyes filled with tears and her lower lip trembled. That feeling in the back of his mind that he was missing something important came screaming back, but he still had no idea what he needed to remember. As he watched Poppy's facial expression morph into the picture of emotional pain he started to panic. 'What did I do? I've rejected her invites loads of times and she'd never reacted like this!'

He didn't even have to look up to know that the Snack Pack were glaring holes into his head, he could feel all of their eyes boring holes into him. Before Branch could ask what he was missing from the situation Poppy did something she had never done before, she turned on her heel and ran away from him. That seemed to snap the snack pack into action as they all chased after her frantically calling her name.

However, when he took a step in her direction the twins left the chase to stop in his way. Now frustrated and confused Branch snapped, "Why are you two stopping me? I just want to know why she's crying! I've rejected her party invitations before and she never reacted like that!" His inquiry made both Chenille and Satin stare at him incredulously.

"You have got to be kidding me, you really don't know what today is?" Branch's previous frustration increased as it was confirmed that there was something that he was missing. "That's what I've been saying! Everyone seems to know what's going on but me and it seems to have something to do with Poppy and me, but I have no idea what it is!" Satin felt like slamming her head against the nearest wall...or slamming Branch's head against it.

How thick could this guy be that he forgot something that important?! Chenille stepped forward and put a calming hand on her sister's arm, "Look Branch, just read what she was trying to give you. I can promise you that it wasn't an invitation to a party." Branch's frustration subsided slightly as his confusion to hold again, "Wait if it wasn't an invite then what was it?"

Satin moved forward so she was right in front of his face, "Read it. I'm sure you're smart enough to figure it out from there. Branch you better fix this mess. I don't care if Poppy cares about you, if you don't fix this then I will and I promise you won't like it. My sister and I have supported your relationship with Poppy because we've seen that you can be nice to Poppy, but if you keep acting like this then we'll help Creek convince Poppy that you're no good for her. We won't stand by as you hurt her."

Branch took a shocked step back from the twins. He had never expected them to outright threaten him like that. What she said sank into his mind, could they really convince Poppy to break it off? He had known Creek had been trying but Poppy wasn't listening to him, but if the twins joined in… There was a stone in the pit of his stomach at the thought of Poppy breaking up with him.

Before Branch could come up with a response the twins both turned on their heels and started to walk after Poppy. They threw one more parting shot over their shoulder though. "You better not get near Poppy until after you read that letter and when you do come back you better have one major apology ready!" Branch watched with his jaw hanging as the twins sauntered off after Poppy.

Shaking himself out of his shock Branch looked down to his hands which held the two parts to the letter which now held all of the answers. He carefully pulled both halves of the letter out, making sure not to damage them any further than he already had, and he held them next to one another so he could read what was written. The 'letter' was actually a card, less glitter than he was expecting from Poppy, and had a picture of them hugging inside a heart on the front. When he opened it and read what the card was for everything clicked into place in his mind.

'Oh.' That was the only thought that Branch's mind came up with. It felt like his entire mind had come to a skidding halt after he read the card. At the top read in big bold letters, 'Happy Anniversary, Branch!' The feeling that he was forgetting something important finally ebbed away now that he remembered and was replaced with a much worse feeling. He felt like his entire stomach was in knots and that he was about to be violently sick if he moved too quickly.

The feeling gravitated up his chest to his heart, it felt like a hand was painfully gripping his heart and every time it beat it pushed against its restraint making it bruise with every pump. After what seemed like an eternity his mind finally started back up and his former chilling calm broke away to a hurricane of panicked thoughts. 'I forgot our anniversary. But I didn't just forget our anniversary, I also destroyed the card which was made for it, and told her that I wouldn't be with her on it as well.'

Branch's thought steadily became more scrambled until one thought froze all of the panic in his mind and sent ice through his veins. 'I made Poppy cry on our first anniversary.' That one thought forcibly shut down every other thought and emotion he had. He had actually made his girlfriend cry, not on purpose but that didn't make it any better. His mind snapped back on track with only one thought running through it like a broken record. 'I have to fix this and I have to fix this NOW.'

Now with his mind set Branch was determined to find a way to fix things with Poppy. The problem was he had absolutely no idea of how to fix it. 'An apology is definitely a good start, but that's not nearly enough to make up for this mess. Maybe I should make her something? Oh, but I don't have the time for that! What does Poppy like? Besides singing and dancing I'm NOT doing that.'

As Branch gazed around hoping to find something to inspire him his sight landed on some flowers. 'Of course! How could I forget! Every time we go out she always comments on the flowers in the area. I'll get her some flowers!' Feeling slightly more optimistic now that he had a plan of action he jogged into the forest to find Poppy's favorite flowers.

Peppy had been worried about his daughter's relationship with the villages resident grey troll off and on since it started. He had been happy that Poppy had found her one and that Branch would have someone like Poppy in his life. The boy needed someone since his grandmother passed so many years ago, however he watched as Branch unintentionally hurt his princess multiple times and each time she came to him in tears he felt deep down that maybe his judgement had been wrong on the paranoid survivor.

Peppy had known deep down that Branch was always just trying to keep everyone safe from the bergen's wrath which wasn't necessarily a bad thing, but he went about it all wrong. As Peppy watched the boy who he knew was a good troll at heart hurt his daughter at what seemed to be every opportunity given he could feel an old feeling he hadn't felt in years surface. A protective anger, the likes of which he hadn't felt since he was protecting his people from the Bergen's, rose within him.

If things continued as they were he would need to have a little talk with Branch. It was one thing to be hurting and need help but not know how to ask for it. It was an entirely different thing to need help but shun it at every opportunity and purposefully hurt the one who is trying to help in an effort to push them away. As a father he couldn't make himself look the other way anymore.

In that moment Peppy decided that if Branch continued how he had been acting Peppy would stage an intervention and have a discussion of the proper treatment of his daughter with him. 'I'm sure it won't come to that though, Poppy said he had been getting better with affection since the Valentine's Party. If all goes well that talk will never need to-' Peppy thoughts were cut off by the sound of rapidly coming footsteps and before he could fully comprehend what he was hearing a pink blur flew past him straight up the stairs into Poppy's bedroom.

Peppy didn't even completely turn around before he heard the sound that simultaneously broke his heart and told him that his schedule of duties was going to be cleared for that talk with Branch. Pain filled sobs came from his daughter's room and the king could guess why she was upset. There was only one thing Poppy had ever gotten this upset over and that was Branch, it was always Branch.

Mind made up, Peppy started toward his heart broken daughter's room with a plan of attack already forming. Poppy knew that she should have expected this from Branch considering his record in the past, but a part of her had perhaps foolishly believed that he would make an exception for their anniversary. 'He didn't even know it was our anniversary! Does what we have mean so little to him?!'

As Poppy sank deeper into her despairing thoughts the mark on her neck shriveled and slowly shrank until it was almost entirely regressed back to what it was when she and Branch had first met. Through the last year they had their ups and downs, their marks had grown and shrank multiple times, but never in that year had it shrank this much. If Poppy had been in any emotional state to worry about it she would have been panicking and frantically trying to find a way to fix it, but as the situation stood she had no extra energy to use to be worried about it.

'Besides, it's not like it hasn't shrunk in the past and it managed to stretch back out. It'll grow again once we get everything sorted.' Poppy had become mostly numb to Branch's sometimes harsh personality over the past year, he had rejected every invitation she had made him but she had expected nothing less. If she was being honest with herself she wasn't entirely sure why she still made them for him when she knew all he was going to do was destroy them.

The only reason she could think of was that it was her way of showing Branch that she hadn't given up on him yet, so she couldn't mentally make herself burn the only bridge that her and Branch had on their worst days. If that meant dealing with rejection then that's what she would do. Poppy was broken out of her thoughts by a weight sitting on her bed right behind her.

She knew instantly who it was since her entrance wasn't exactly stealthy and it was normal for her father to be at his pod this early before he started his kingly duties around the village. Besides her father always seemed to know just what to say to make her feel better and right now she desperately needed his words of wisdom and comfort.

Peppy was very distraught to find Poppy in her bed sobbing and a very dim shade of pink. He put his hand on her shoulder, and she looked up at him. Lip quivering and tears rolling down her cheeks. He opened his arms and she dove into the hug without a second thought, his comforting presence helpful but not a cure for how she was feeling.

"Poppy I don't know what happened, but if you want to talk about it?" She tried to voice what happened but she couldn't catch her breath, so she buried her face into his chest and cried. Peppy patted her back sympathetically, and said in a quiet caring voice. "Poppy I think you need some fresh air, clear your head and calm down. We'll talk when you're ready okay?" She nodded and he lead her to the door, and she walked away into the woods towards the river. At that moment Peppy knew one thing for certain, he needed to have a little chat with Branch.

Poppy sat on a log by a river, her tears gushing down her face with every sob she let out. All of the snack pack stood back, wanting to comfort her but no idea how to. Then Creek stepped forward, walking up to her and sitting on the log next to her. Poppy continued to cry but she didn't tell him to leave. "Hey Poppy, it's not all that bad. I mean sure he's done something downright despicable, but you still have us. We're here for you Poppy."

Poppy sniffled and wiped her tears, watching the river as it traveled down the bank. "Thanks Creek, but it still hurts…" she said as the mark wilted and shrunk. Creek watched his friend fiddle her fingers as the tears streaming down her face landed in her lap. "Poppy… this isn't healthy. Your aura is all out of whack, and his behavior hasn't gotten any better. You just let him hurt you, why stay with him if he's never going to change?"

Poppy didn't look up at him to answer. She just watched the water as it flowed along. She sighed sadly and said. "Because he's my soulmate Creek…" Creek was a bit shocked and confused by this answer, prompting him to ask. "What?!" She turned her back towards him and pointed to the mark on her neck. "This, Branch has the same mark on the back of his left shoulder. We're linked together, by our hearts and souls. I could choose to ignore it, and let it wither away… but how could I do that to him?... I-I love him…"

Creek was shocked to say the least, he knew she had a crush on him. She had for a long time, but this was the first time she had said she loved him. He had been trying to convince her to leave Branch for almost a year now, but she never did. Branch was lonely, whether or not he admitted it, and Poppy didn't want to break his heart. Even if hers was a little broken in the process. He sighed and put an arm around her shoulder, giving her a side hug.

"There's no way to convince you otherwise… Is there?" Poppy just silently shook her head, and let another tear slip down her cheek. Creek huffed and put on a caring smile. "Well if you even need someone to talk to, or a shoulder to cry on, I'll be there for you Poppy." she sniffled a little, but hugged him tightly.

"Thanks Creek." He rubbed her back a bit, glancing at the mark on her neck. He was definitely concerned but he couldn't overstep his bounds. She pulled back and looked at the water again. "If you don't mind I'd like to be alone for a while." Creek nodded saying nothing and leaving. As he walked away he motioned for the others to follow him, leaving her alone with her thoughts.

 **AN: Aren't we evil?**

 **BAWV: Ahhhh I love my cliffhangers. Almost as much as I love my angst.**

 **NA8910: Fun fact this chapter was originally a whole lot longer, but we split it in two. THAT'S RIGHT! We're holding the next chapter hostage, if you want it badly enough we might release it a little earlier. Leave reviews and we might reconsider, because we feed off your torment hahahahaha!**

 **BAWV: I don't know Nerd Alert...I kind of like holding it hostage. It's gonna take a lot of convincing to make me want to give it up.**

 **NA8910: Until next time! Cyber High-Five!**

 **BAWV: Cyber High-Five!**


	6. Chapter 6

**AN: Hello lovely readers this is BalckArtWhiteVoice coming at you with NerdAlert8910 with the awaited answer to your questions and the second half to your cliffhanger!**

 **NA8910: Yeah, isn't it amazing that this and the last chapter used to be one huge chapter? I would say we were hard at work but** **BAWV did most of the heavy lifting.**

 **BAWV: I'm a girl fluff and angst a** **re my bread and butter. I can't write an action scene for anything. So I'll be handing it off to you whenever we get those.**

 **NA8910: Well we hope this chapter answers some of your questions.**

 **BAWV: Yeah we know Branch's emotional state was confusing everybody but the reason we had to split this chapter was because the explanation as to why he's acting like he is was too freaking long. On another note, only a few more chapters before you meet our cute little OC! Are you guys excited?**

 **NA8910: BECAUSE WE ARE! Oh and before we forget, we don't own Trolls or any of the songs we use. Cyber High-Five!**

 **BAWV: And remember readers the more reviews the quicker we add the next chapter. See how quickly we got this one with 7 reviews? Anyway Read on! Cyber High-Five!**

 **Chapter Six: The Long Awaited Conversation**

As Branch wandered deeper into the forest where he knew the more colorful flowers were, his thoughts drifted to Poppy and how she must be feeling right now. He knew that his girlfriend was usually very thick skinned, she had to be what with his dazzling personality and temper on a bad day, but he also understood that she took his words to heart.

Branch dearly hoped that she wasn't crying but he knew it was a hope in vain. Big first's were a huge deal to Poppy so of course this would be as well. He was going to need some amazing flowers to make this better, one thing was certain though. He needed to talk to Poppy, he needed to apologize for his actions and explain that he didn't have a way of tracking the days in his Bunker.

He had a basic idea but not an exact until he was forced to go into the village. After this he might just have to keep better track of them so it doesn't happen again or ask Poppy to remind him a week in advance. Branch scrunched his nose at the thought of having Poppy remind him of the important dates, that would make her think he didn't care enough to keep track. He sighed, "Yes some explaining is definitely in order, as well as some apologizing."

As he spoke aloud to himself he stumbled into a clearing with flowers of every color, shape, and size imaginable. 'This is perfect!...Now which do I get her?' Branch looked around at the rainbow of colors, at a complete loss as to what to bring back for Poppy. He knew she loved pretty much all of the colors as long as they were bright, and all of these flowers fit that description but he wasn't sure which of them was the best for the situation.

As he steadily grew more overwhelmed a thought occurred to him. 'Why do I only need to pick a few? I can carry a bunch back with me, I can get a few of the more extravagant ones as well as a few simpler ones and maybe make a bouquet out of them!' Plan in mind Branch got to work picking out the ones he considered the best of the best flowers. He would only give the most beautiful ones to Poppy and he had to make sure that if there were thorns he needed to cut them off beforehand so she didn't cut herself.

With preparations and decisions running through his mind only one thought rose above the others, 'I hope Poppy will forgive me or at least let me explain.' Branch walked back to the village with his load of, now thornless, flowers wrapped with a brilliant blue ribbon in one hand and his heart in the other ready for Poppy to claim it. As he was walking toward Poppy's pod he saw the entire Snack Pack leaving a secluded clearing, there was only one reason for all of them to be leaving an area at the same time when they knew Poppy was hurt and that was that they already talked to her.

Which told Branch exactly where Poppy was. He redirected himself so he was going toward the clearing, stealthily avoiding the snack pack, he didn't have the time to face them right now. He knew they had a right to rip into him for how he treated their friend but right now he needed to focus on Poppy he could face off with them tomorrow. After safely passing the Snack Pack into the clearing he saw a sight that broke his heart, Poppy with her face hidden in her knees with her entire body curled into the smallest ball Branch had ever seen.

All in all she was a pitiful sight and all Branch knew in that moment was that he would do anything it took to make her smile again. She must have heard his approach because her ear flicked slightly in his direction before lowering back down. Poppy lifted her head off of her knees and turned to Branch, the sight that met him was something that confirmed his fear. He had been too late to stop her tears and by the look of her bright red eyes he had been over an hour late too.

He watched as Poppy's eyes drifted from his face down his chest only to finally rest on the bouquet in his hand. He immediately stepped forward and offered it to her, "Here. It's for you. I wasn't sure what to get you. I didn't know if there was a specific flower that you give when you want to apologize for being a jerk or if you would want a specific flower. Now that I think about it I don't actually know your favorite flower. What is it? Next time I'll be sure to bring that one. NOT that I'm planning to mess up like this again, I just meant that the next time I feel like getting you flowers I can make sure to get you ones that you like. I am really not making this any better am I?"

Branch stared embarrassedly at the floor as he flushed back to his ears. His inspection of the ground was broken by a small giggle. He swiveled his head up to see Poppy with one of her hands over her mouth, trying to stifle her laugh, and a small smile. 'YES, I got her to smile again!...Wait, why is she smiling I just told her I don't know her favorite flower and blurted my thoughts at her?'

Then a memory flashed in his mind, a memory of a time when he and Poppy were walking, hand in hand, she had mentioned that she thought it was adorable when he got flustered and it always brought a smile to her face because it meant he was just as nervous as she was. 'Well, at least my discomfort is good for something. If it makes her smile like that then I guess I don't mind fumbling around too much.'

Poppy watched as Branch's eyes softened and warmed to a soothing sky blue. That look made the butterflies come alive in her stomach, 'Whoa, wait a minute! We still need to talk before you're allowed to feel that! Digest those butterflies!' She forced her happiness down and kept a neutral face as she faced Branch and made no move to take the bouquet.

Branch noticed that she wasn't moving to take the peace offering so he decided it might be best to explain himself without rambling before she decided to leave. He lowered his arm with the bouquet and racked his mind for something to tell her, eventually he settled on, "First off let me say that I didn't mean to forget our anniversary and I'm also sorry for destroying the invitation. I looked at it when I got home and it was beautiful, I'll fix it later. It's not that I don't care I promise, I just don't really have a way to count exact days in my bunker. The only time I know the days are when I come into the village for supplies. From now on I'll keep better track of that, that is if you still want to be together. I know what I did was wrong on so many levels but I don't know how to make it better. I just want you to know that I just want to fix my mistake and make you feel better."

Poppy listened quietly through his explanation and admitted to herself that it made sense, if she had stopped to think about it Branch didn't really have anything that wasn't a necessity in his bunker so he wouldn't have a calendar. She could easily forgive him for forgetting their anniversary, besides he said he would work on it for her if she wanted, but that wasn't what had her upset. It was his reaction to her invite.

He could have just handed it back if he didn't want it but he made a point of shredding it in front of her friends and getting mad to the point of yelling. Poppy wasn't stupid, she knew that this wasn't a healthy relationship and that something needed to change immediately. She really didn't want to break it off with Branch but she couldn't let him keep doing this to her emotions either. Today would be the deciding day, if they would talk through their problems and solve them or if their relationship would crumble.

Of course even if they did break it off she would still be Branch's friend, she didn't think she could make it without having some kind of interaction with him even if it wasn't romantic. "Branch, we need to talk." There were very few things that terrified Branch down to his soul, the list was currently: Bergens, the idea of losing Poppy, crowded places, and now the words, 'We Need To Talk' were added to his list.

He knew what those words meant and he was desperate to change her mind before she set it. 'But how do I make her reconsider?! I'm not good with words and she doesn't seem phased from my last attempt with them…' As Branch's thoughts became steadily more panicked his breathing picked up to a not at all healthy rate, which Poppy of course noticed. 'Why does he look like he's scared? All I said was that we need to talk, and we do. Our relationship can't continue like this. We need to talk it out and find a solution that'll fit both of us. Hopefully, we can find a solution. I don't want to go back to only being friends with him but if he isn't interested in this anymore then that's what's going to need to happen.'

As she thought hard trying to understand why he seemed scared she heard him mutter, "I'm sorry I don't know what else to say. I don't want to lose you, but I don't know how to tell you that!" Once Poppy heard that she knew why he was panicking. 'He thinks I'm going to break it off. I would never do that without at least trying to talk it out with him first! Surely he knows that...right?' Poppy came to the conclusion that no he did not in fact know that.

She had seen his insecurity first hand and sadly it did make sense that Branch would believe that she didn't care enough to try for their relationship. 'Well, I guess this definitely proves he at least wants to do this with me, but we still need to talk. However, it can wait until I reassure him. Know just the thing.' Branch's thoughts were steadily spiraling out of control and it seemed that nothing could stop them. Nothing that it until he felt a small hand began gently stroking his cheek.

Every muscle in his body tensed but he refused to look up, even as his mind was soothed by the one troll he craved affection from the most his body still remained stubbornly tense. Seeing that he had calmed his breathing but still refused to look at her Poppy decided to just begin talking and hope for the best. Besides, she knew he was listening so even if he wasn't reacting he heard, his ears were twitching and facing her after all and that meant he may not look it but she had his undivided attention. Taking a deep breath Poppy began.

"You dork, I'm not breaking up with you. I want to talk to you about our issues in this relationship because boy we have a lot of them, but that doesn't mean this is the end of us. The only way that this is ending is if you and I both agree that there is no better way or you are no longer interested. So before I say anything else there is one question that you need to answer for me. Do you want this relationship to work, because if you don't that's fine. I will always be your friend if that's what you're worried about. I refuse to leave you alone because no matter what you say or how much you say it no one wants to be alone. However, if you do want this, us, then we can work through anything that the world throws at us but we need to talk. We need to communicate what we feel and what we want. We should be able to talk to each other about anything that we want or need to with no issue that's what makes couples so close. Their ability to take on anything as long as they're together. So do you want to see where this goes or would you prefer to let it rest?"

Branch, who had lifted his head at some point in her emotional speech, locked eyes with Poppy only to see true sincerity. She believed every word that she said, that if they worked together they could beat anything and even though his logical mind was shouting at him of the inaccuracy of that statement his heart was an entirely different story. His heart told him that she was right, as long as she was standing at his side then they could take on anything.

Branch snapped out of his thoughts when he remembered Poppy was waiting on an answer, as if there was any other answer he would ever give. "Yes! I want this to work, and if talking is what will do it then yes let's talk. Let's talk about anything and everything as long as we are still talking to one another! I do want to see where this goes! I want to know you better than anyone, even yourself! I know that I'm not easy to live with but someday I want you to know me that way too. I want the kind of relationship where your face is the first thing I see in the morning and the last thing I see before I go to sleep at night. I want you and all the good and bad things that entails."

In Poppy's life she could count the amount of times she had been struck completely speechless on one hand and the times that it wasn't her father making her speechless she could count on one finger. She had never thought Branch would be the only other person besides her Dad who could do that to her. Poppy had figured in the best case scenario Branch would give a gruff yes because he didn't like showing his emotions and on the worst case scenario...well Poppy didn't want to think of that. What she had never expected was for Branch to pour his emotions out bluntly to her because he didn't want her to leave him.

It opened up a completely new line of thoughts that she had previously shot down before it could get too hopeful and hurt her later. Thoughts like a future where she was Queen and he was her king and maybe, just maybe in her deepest hopes there would be kids. She refused to let herself start to think about that when it was so obviously not going to happen however with Branch's confession she couldn't help but think that her dreams might not be so unreachable after all.

As Poppy was reevaluating her hopes for the future Branch came to realise just how much of his heart he had spilled in his moment of pure unadulterated panic. Usually Branch would be scrambling to say something to regain his sullen image but seeing the look of wonder on Poppy's face, as if he had just offered her everything she had ever wanted in the world on a silver platter, he couldn't make himself break the mood.

After all the things he had put her through in the past year she deserved to hear just how much she meant to him and if that costed him his pride then so be it. Unfortunately for him that didn't stop his ears from turning an impressive shade of greyish purple. After a few minutes of Poppy's awestruck face not changing Branch chanced trying to snap her out of her frozen mental state. Taking a deep breath Branch slowly reached forward and gently cupped her elbow.

"Poppy?" Said troll, who had previously been buried deep into her mind thinking on all the new roads this change could bring, snapped back into the present where her partner was nervously waiting for her reaction to him basically pouring his heart out. Poppy mentally slapped herself at the borderline afraid look on Branch's face, now was not the time to zone out! She would have plenty of time to do that after they had talked through their problems.

Poppy looked directly into Branch's worried eyes as she took his hand off of her arm and intertwined their fingers together. As the worried look melted off of Branch's face to be replaced with a hesitantly hopeful smile, Poppy's face morphed into the biggest smile she could physically make without looking like she was over-exaggerating her soul blinding happiness. Poppy tugged on their conjoined hands, subtly asking Branch to move closer.

As Branch moved forward Poppy slipped her arm that wasn't preoccupied with holding his hand around his chest, pulling them both closer until there was no space between their bodies. For once Branch was in no rush to break their hug, content to linger in Poppy's warm embrace until she wanted to have the talk that he knew was inevitably coming. Reluctantly pulling away Poppy scooted a bit closer, Branch's arm draped over her shoulder keeping he as close as possible.

Poppy took a deep breath and asked. "Branch why do you snap at me? It's almost out of nowhere sometimes, and I don't know what to do to help because I can never see it coming." Branch glanced away from her sad and ashamed, it took him a little while but he finally answered in a hushed tone. "I… I just… I have a lot of emotions and feelings that I've felt throughout my life, some of which I'd rather not feel again. And when I'm angry it all just kinda piles up, and it's just a lot to process. I say a lot of things that I don't mean, but it still comes out."

Poppy's eyebrows creased in concern, and she took his free hand in hers. Squeezing gently and asking. "Do you want to talk about it?" Branch shook his head and mumbled. "Not right now… sorry." Poppy understood and decided that it would be a topic for another day. "That's okay, but I can't be blamed for things that happened in the past. You can't keep dragging my feelings through the mud, I can't take it."

Branch whipped around and grabbed her shoulders and nodded vigorously. "I know, you don't deserve it and I'm sorry." Poppy gave a small side smile, and removed his hand and held them in hers. "Well maybe I can help you when you're feeling like that? Sometimes you go from almost happy to a sourpuss in almost an instant, why is that?" Branch thought about it, and most of the time it was because everyone was treating him differently. "Because nobody understands…" He said, sparking Poppy's curiosity.

"everyone in the village has an opinion, a statement, or some advice on how I should be happy… but none of them understand what it's like to be grey, not even you. Not that you don't try, and I appreciate that but sometimes it's just so… so… frustrating!" Poppy put her hand on his cheek, her heart breaking with sadness. "Oh Branch…" she murmured, he didn't say anything more but he leaned into her touch.

Poppy couldn't imagine how it felt to be grey, with how positive she is all the time. "Is there any way to know when you're about to, um… blow up?" Branch rubbed the back of his neck embarrassed, he didn't exactly want to tell her that he felt ridiculed by her friends but he couldn't lie to her either. "Well it mostly happens around crowded places, during situations of a rather tense nature." Poppy raised a brow in confusion, and he gave up resting is face in his hands. "It's your friends okay!"

He said in a stressed tone, somewhat shocking Poppy. "What?" She asked not entirely understanding. Branch squirmed under her gaze, wishing she wasn't staring so intensely at him. "Your friends kinda make fun of me, like a lot." Poppy suddenly thought back to earlier when he destroyed her card, all her friends were there. They happened to be in the center of the village, and all the attention was on him.

It made sense now! But that didn't excuse his behavior in the least bit. She needed a compromise, so he wasn't hurting and she didn't get hurt. "Branch I care for you very much, and I want to help you! But when you treat me like that it makes me very sad." Branch took her hand in his and blushed saying. "I… I could sing to make you happy… if it's what you really want!"

Poppy was awestruck, Branch hated when someone asked him to sing. It was one of the things he got legitimately upset about, and she figured it was most likely because he had a bad voice. Which is okay, but he must be super self conscious about it. Poppy shook her head and said. "No!" Which got a mixture of reactions from him, confusion, relief, and just a smidgen of disappointment.

"Wait what? But you're always trying to get me to sing, why the change of heart?" She gripped his hands gently but firmly, looking into his blue eyes. "Because you don't want to." This answer boggled Branch's mind even more, and Poppy attempted to think of a better explanation. "Would you want me to force myself to do something that makes me uncomfortable just to make you feel happy?"

Branch's eyes widened like plates and he shook his head in worry and concern. "No I wouldn't want that at all!" Poppy nodded, glad he finally understood. "That's why I don't want you to, not until you're ready. But I do want to make things easier, how could I help?" Branch thought about it, and he didn't want her to change anything.

Sure she got on his nerves, but he liked to think of that as playful banter. "Honestly it depends on the situation, sometimes whether I tell you or not I feel like I almost actually want a hug, and other times I just need my space. Sometimes I want to hear your beautiful voice, and sometimes I just want silence. I know I'm a difficult book to read, but you do help me. I'm sorry I'm so complicated…"

Branch let out a frustrated sigh and ran his hand through his hair, and in a split second gave Poppy an idea. "Branch I think I have an idea!" she let go of his hand and pointed at his hair. "What you just did with your hair, it's what we need!" Branch wasn't following, just letting out a small. "Huh?" She repeated his hand motion with a big smile on her face. "Gestures! Little subtle signs to let me know when you feel uncomfortable! Like say there's a conversation you aren't too thrilled with, so you just lock eyes with me and run your hand through your hair!"

Branch was starting to understand now and asked. "Like a secret code?" she threw her arms up excitedly, shouting. "Exactly! And when you just want to be left alone you could put you hands behind you back, that way I know when you need space!" Branch kinda liked the idea, giving her a small smile. This was probably the most practical thing she'd ever come up with, and she was proud of it as she should be.

It would make many of the situations he regularly had problems with much easier if she could just know when to get him out. Before he could voice how much he liked the idea Poppy's over excited ramble interrupted his train of thought, not that he minded too much. "Also! What if whenever you feel uncomfortable in a situation you squeeze my hand? For example, if we are in a crowded area and you want to leave you squeeze my hand. We can even have a system for it! One to five squeezes, if you are only mildly uncomfortable then you squeeze once but if you are about to seriously panic then you squeeze five times and I'll get both of us out of there pronto! It doesn't matter what we are doing or where we are, I promise that if you aren't comfortable I will get us out without drawing attention to you."

As Poppy finished her passionate speech she had a determined fire in her eyes that Branch knew meant that not only was she determined to uphold her promise, she was also probably already planning how to make things easier on him. 'This girl only just learned that I'm uncomfortable in some situations and she is already planning out ways to either work around the issue or to give me an escape route when I get overwhelmed. Apparently she can plan more than just parties on the drop of a dime.'

As Branch stood in front of his girlfriend who looked as if she wanted nothing more than to take all the things troubling him and fight all of his demons back into their holes he could only articulate one thought and it rang loud through his mind. 'I'm falling so far for this amazing woman and I can't do anything about it and for once in my life I don't want to fight my happiness. I couldn't help it when grandma was taken from me but I can help it with Poppy. I won't let anything take Poppy from me, I'll get stronger and I'll work on being affectionate. I can do this, for Poppy I can do this.'

Before Poppy could process what was happening she suddenly had her arms full of her favorite grumpy grey troll. 'I'm not complaining at all but that was kind of out of nowhere. One minute he's looking at me with his normally icy blue eyes melting into a warm sky blue and the next he is hugging me as if his life depends on it. I'm just gonna roll with it, after all he doesn't initiate hugs usually so I'm just going to enjoy it while it lasts.'

Just as Poppy was getting ready for when Branch usually pulled back from the hug he surprised her by tightening his arms around her so she couldn't pull away. After recovering from her shock she joyously wrapped him tighter into her arms and resumed their hug, completely ignoring the rest of the world outside of their little bubble. But sadly all good things end and while he had encouraged the hug to last longer than normal he still had to pull away eventually, she saw it as a win that it took so long before he did.

However instead of removing his arms from around her like she was dreading he only loosened them enough to give them a few inches of space between their faces. Poppy could feel his breath on her lips as her heart kicked into overdrive and her mind completely flatlined, trying to stop her brain from completely shutting down from the mixture of overwhelming hope and fear. Fear that if she so much as breathed wrong the dream would end and he would jump away from her as if burned.

With his arms still tightly wrapped around her forming a warm, comforting cocoon he leaned the few inches forward and shyly pressed a kiss to her cheek. And that was the moment that Poppy's brain completely shut down with only the base functions still working. 'Not exactly what I was hoping for but I'll take it!' As Poppy's mind rebooted from its emergency shutdown she looked to see Branch with his head angled down and a deep purplish flush going up his cheek to his ears.

His eyes were downcast as he regulated his breathing but with how close their bodies were pressed she could feel his heart trying to beat out of his chest just like hers was, almost like they were trying to jump out of their respective chests and meet. Gathering her courage Poppy untangled one of her hands to gently grab his chin and lift his head until they were eye to eye again. "May I kiss you?"

Branch's eyes widen with shock that she would ask but he hesitantly nodded. Poppy shuffled forward lifting herself onto her toes until she was centimeters from Branch's lips which were nervously trembling. Seeing his nerves Poppy changed her route at the last second, he was making a massive effort for her the least she could do was stay within his comfort zone. She kept a close eye on his reactions as she pressed her mouth to the underside of his jaw in a small, sweet kiss.

She felt more than heard Branch let a gust of air out of his lungs as it brushed past her ear and ruffled her bangs. Poppy slowly separated from him and the look he had on his face was one that made her heart melt into a puddle of goo on the ground at both of their feet. 'Doesn't matter I'll scoop it back up later.' Branch was looking down at Poppy with the warmest smile she had ever seen from anyone before, a smile that spoke so many words that he couldn't put together. His smile told her that he was blissfully happy and in that one moment he was probably more happy then he had ever been in that last two decades.

If the look in his eyes wasn't enough to reduce her heart to puddle status then the small adoring smile on his lips would have done it on it's own. She had never seen him smile like this, she had seen a small smile a few times but usually it was his signature smirk, but this? This was something else entirely, this smile was overflowing with wonder and admiration. He was smiling with all of his heart in it and she had never once seen a more beautiful sight and she realised she probably never would find another sight to beat it.

'I have a new life goal. I want to coax that smile out of him at least once a day. It might take me awhile to get to that point but it's not like the process to getting there is something I won't enjoy immensely!' as they sat there quietly together, Branch's chest began to tighten with guilt. He was glad they had a system now, but it came at the cost of Poppy's card and ruining their anniversary. He looked downcast which Poppy noticed immediately, putting a hand on his and asking. "What's wrong?" he rubbed the back of his head and answered softly.

"It's just I don't want our first anniversary to be ruined, what did you want to do?" Poppy glanced up at the sky and frowned in disappointment, it was dusk and it would be dark soon. She shook her head rested her chin on her palm, not as hopeful as she was this morning. "I wanted to spend it with you and have a picnic, but I think it's too late for that."

Branch's expression changed to one of determination, and he stood up proclaiming. "It's not too late!" He then grabbed the flowers he got her and offered them once more. "Poppy, would you accompany me on a picnic this fine evening?" Poppy giggled and accepted the flowers, holding out her hand daintily. "It would be a pleasure." She said in a posh voice, and Branch took her hand and hauled her up.

She took his hand with her free one and they drew close, Poppy placing another soft chaste kiss on his cheek. Branch's skin felt electrified where she had kissed him, both of them deeply blushing. They pulled away but their hand never let go, and they started walking to Poppy's pod. It was a quiet evening, the night critters just beginning to chirp their night time songs. The sky a beautiful mix of red, pink, and orange shades. The two trolls hands linked together, and the longer they held each other the more their marks grew sprouting more flowers.

Poppy and Branch said nothing, they'd only shoot each other loving glances from time to time. But they didn't need to, because they had faced their problems and it looked like things were going to be alright. Soon they had reached the troll village and walked up to Poppy's pod. Once inside Poppy reluctantly let go of his hand, and smiled sheepishly. "I have to grab the food real quick and freshen up a bit, I'll only be a minute."

She didn't want to tell Branch that she had been bawling her eyes out for hours, but she in her opinion didn't look her best. Branch tilted his head in confusion, and said. "But you look just fine?" She smiled bashfully and playfully hit his shoulder. "Flirt! I'll be five minutes tops!" She then ran up the stairs to get herself ready for her date, leaving Branch by himself. "Hello Branch." Branch froze in slight fear at the sound of Peppy's unsettlingly calm voice.

Hesitantly he turned around to see Peppy with his arms crossed, sporting a stern look on his face. "May I have a word with you outside really quick?" He asked quietly, and Branch not wanting to disobey his king or upset Poppy's father any further he hustled out the door with much haste. Once outside Peppy turned his view towards the village, while branch fidgeted nervously next to him.

Peppy sighed, knowing that he should have given Branch this talk from the get go. "Branch, your father was my best friend." He said seeming out of nowhere, snapping Branch out of his stupor and gaining his attention. "We grew up together, he was like family… and I promised that I would take care of you with Rosiepuff. I care for you Branch, I want what's best for you. And what's best for you right now is my daughter, and her love for you. But you must understand that I can't sit idly by while you break Poppy's heart, so I want you to promise me something."

Branch nodded, urging him to continue. "If you truly care about her then treat her like it, and make sure she knows how you feel. Make her feel as loved as she makes you feel. And don't take her kindness or happiness for granted, because you don't want to see her like that do you." Branch didn't say anything, but he shook his head understanding completely. Just then Poppy came down the stairs with a basket in her hands wearing a dark green dress with a leaf like pattern integrated into it.

"Hey Branch I'm ready to… Oh hi Daddy! I'm feeling much better, thank you so much!" She kissed him on the cheek, and smiling brightly. "Remember what you said about compromises this morning? Well me and Branch talked and I think things are working better! Branch and I are going on a picnic and we might be a little late." Peppy smiled and hugged her and said. "That's fine dear, have fun!"

Poppy skipped out the door, but before Branch could follow Peppy spoke again. "Oh and Branch!" Branch halted but didn't turn around. "Make my daughter cry again, and we're going to have words!" He said low so Poppy couldn't hear, but Branch just shakily nodded in response. Branch was still slightly shaken as he and Poppy started on their trek to have their picnic. 'It's getting late, it won't be long until we won't be able to see. Where is she planning on having this picnic?'

As Branch's thoughts continued to trouble him Poppy noticed her company was feeling anxious and it was easy to figure out why. 'He's probably worried about how late it is, I told him we could do this another day. What can I do to make him more comfortable? I know!' Poppy's face lit up as an idea came to her. She tugged on Branch's hand to regain his attention, once he broke from him thoughts he smiled apologetically. "I'm sorry for drifting off, is there something you need?"

Poppy beamed, "It's fine. However, what isn't fine is that you are nervous. You're worried about how late it is aren't you?" Branch was struck speechless. He didn't think he was being that obvious, then again maybe he wasn't. After all Poppy knew him better than anyone else did, she could pick up on what he was feeling even when he tried to hide it.

"You're right. I am a bit anxious, where do you plan on having this picnic? A lot of dangerous predators come out at night." Poppy hummed as she thought about what he told her, 'How do we have this picnic without worrying Branch about the dangers? It'd be easier to just move it to another day but he is insistent that we have it today. I guess I can ask again if he wants to switch days.'

Decision made Poppy turned to face Branch and inquired, "I don't mind putting this onto another day Branch. If it's not safe then you'll be worried through it and that's not what I want. The whole point of the picnic was to spend some time relaxing together and if you're stressed then it destroys the point. We could just reschedule this for a different day. Besides the food is cold now, it won't taste as good."

A scowl broke out across Branch's face as he replied, "No, we are going on that picnic tonight. If something does come I'll protect us both. You're right we could do this another day, but it won't be our anniversary then and this is our first anniversary so there won't be another one of those at all. Next year will be our second not our first and I'll plan something to make up for this year's disaster. As for the food, you went through the trouble of making food for us to share so I'll eat it, not because I'm hungry but because you made it for us. As for the temperature don't worry about it, I've eaten roots and herbs some cold food won't hurt me." Poppy was shocked as she locked eyes with Branch only to see his eye's full of determination.

Warmth bubbled up from deep within her, she could already see Branch's new determination to put his best effort. It was reassuring and encouraging to see him trying so hard so quickly. "Okay. But don't say I didnt warn you later if you get sick from cold food." Branch hesitantly slides his arm over her shoulder and pulls her snuggly against his side. Poppy looked surprised at his initiative but she quickly melts into his side in delight at the new turn of events.

Flushing slightly from joy, Poppy wraps her arm around his waist as she curled as close as she physically could get, causing Branch to flush darkly. Poppy wearily hesitated when he first tensed up, expecting to be pushed away, only she was surprised once again when instead of pushing away from her or letting her go he tightened his arm bringing them just a bit closer. She tipped her head sideways against his shoulder and smiled up at him to show her happiness with his efforts.

Branch looked down and met her eyes, he saw a beautiful shining light in them that belonged solely to Poppy, and it was directed straight at him as if he was the only thing in her entire world. 'If she looks at me like that whenever I hug her I'll have to do it everytime I see her just to bring out that look.' The couple happily basked in one another's presence as they walked, not completely unaware of their surroundings, Branch would never leave them vulnerable like that, but focusing their attention inside their little bubble of personal space.

As the evening went on and they hadn't made it to their picnic spot yet Poppy could feel Branch getting more anxious the darker it got. Suddenly an idea hit her, she excitedly turned to Branch and exclaimed, "I have an idea! What if you pick where we have the picnic? You can secure the area to your heart's content, you can even set some traps around it if it'll make you feel better! There's still a little light left so you could get everything set and be comfortable while we eat!" Branch was pleasantly surprised by his girlfriend yet again as she showed impressive on the spot planning.

"That's a brilliant idea! I know just the place, for the most part it's isolated but I'll still put up a few traps just to be safe." As he broke off into a ramble of thoughts Poppy happily walked by his side with her arm wound with his as he led her to the area he chose. Once they made it to the clearing Branch had picked, he immediately set to work on setting up the few traps he deemed necessary for his comfort as Poppy sat on a rock nearby to wait. Poppy took in her surroundings while she waited, a clear outcropping of rocks that looked over a beautiful meadow of flowers.

If she listened really hard she could faintly hear the sound of running water. 'I should ask him later what that is, it'd be nice if it was a waterfall. It sounds really far away, although Branch can probably hear it as if it's right next to us his hearing is amazing.' As her thoughts and eyes drifted to his ears she bit her lip to stop herself from laughing or cooing when one of them twitched back and forth.

'They're so cute! I don't see many Trolls who can move their ears as much as he can, maybe it has to do with his enhanced hearing? I can kind of move mine but not that much.' Poppy couldn't hold in a giggle when both of his ears twitched in perfect unison in her direction. Branch turned from his half built trap to ask, "Why are you laughing? There's only you and me here and all I'm doing is building traps. There's nothing funny is there?"

As he said that he began looking around for whatever was making her laugh, unaware that his ears started twitching again now that he was actively listening for movement. That of course sent Poppy into a whole new round of giggles and confused Branch even more. As much as he enjoyed seeing Poppy flushed from laughter, he didn't enjoy not knowing why since it was most likely something he did and just didn't notice. Seeing her boyfriends frustrated pout Poppy took a deep breath and forced herself to stop laughing so she could explain herself.

Poppy slid off of her perch, slowly walking over to Branch who gave up on finishing his last trap until she satisfied his curiosity. She stopped with a foot of space between them and cheekily smiled as she explained, "I'm sorry, I promise I'm not laughing at you. It's just that whenever you hear something interesting or when you listen really hard your ears twitch." Branch's former confusion melted into embarrassment, of course she noticed that it was stupid of him to think she wouldn't.

Seeing his down expression Poppy sobered quickly and worriedly inquired, "Hey, what's wrong? And don't say nothing because it's obvious that something is bugging you and since it happened directly after I mentioned your ears I take it has something to do with that?" Branch grimaced as she hit the nail on the head, sighing he told her, "I was hoping you wouldn't notice that. They've always done that and I wish they didn't. When I was a kid my ears were huge in comparison to my head, obviously I grew into them but the other kids always teased me relentlessly about their size and once they learned they moved around they never left me alone about it. My grandma was the only one who liked my ears, she use to tell me that they were cute and since they are that big that I'd have a better sense of hearing than most. She was right obviously, but I was hoping that you wouldn't notice that habit."

Poppy was bewildered that someone wouldn't like his ears, and the thought of a young branch with ears too big for his head made her want to squeal from how cute it was. She had never wished she had a picture of him as a kid more than that moment. Seeing him awkwardly shift back and forth on his legs she swiftly moved to reassure him, "Well, I don't understand why those kids would tease you about them. I never saw your ears back then but seeing them right now? Your grandma was right, they are absolutely adorable! That's why I kept giggling, it wasn't that they look funny it's because they're so cute that I can't help but giggle when I see it. It really makes me want to tug on them to be completely truthful but don't worry I won't do that."

Branch snapped his head up to look at her in a mix of confusion and wonder. Then the last part of what she said computed in his mind and he flushed hotly. 'Well at least she holds herself back. I'm surprised she managed, usually when she thinks something is cute she has no impulse control.' Deciding that a subject change was needed Branch turned back around to finish his last trap so they could have their picnic in peace. Over his shoulder he shyly offered, "Not right now but maybe sometime in the future I'll sit down and let you but not now and probably not anytime soon."

Poppy was internally squealing, Branch had just told her that he might eventually allow her to touch his ears! Considering how noise sensitive they are they're probably super touch sensitive too. If he ever did let her she would have to be very careful as to not hurt him on accident. Her thoughts were cut off by a triumphant "AHA!" Branch dusted off his hands as he stepped back from the last trap, he picked it up and positioned it where he wanted it before turning and making his way back to Poppy.

Poppy carefully chose a spot to lay the blanket down where it would be mostly level. As she pulled the blanket out and shook it she was surprised when the other side was grabbed by a familiar pair of grey hands. She looked up to see Branch holding half of the blanket and watching her expectantly. "Where do you want to put it, I'll help since it's easier with two people." Feeling a smile stretch across her face Poppy gestured to where she wanted it to be placed. Once the blanket was down Poppy began pulling out the food, as she set their dinner Branch smoothed out the blanket.

After a few minutes the food was set and ready to eat. Poppy scanned over their work with a smile, moving onto the blanket she carefully sat down as to not disturb the food. After squirming to find a comfortable position she looked up to see Branch awkwardly standing at the edge of the blanket. With a giggle she grabbed his hand and tugged him down to sit next to her. Poppy leaned sideways onto him as they started to eat.

Branch tensed a bit, but relaxed and wrapped his arm around her shoulder, content with this new position. Throughout the meal they stayed like that, curled together and enjoying one another's presence. Poppy could honestly say she had never been happier than she was right then, she was happy she had thought of this. Branch was much more relaxed this way. From now on she would have him pick and fortify the area before going on date.

That way they can both enjoy themselves. Before long all the food was eaten and Poppy was dozing on Branch's shoulder. After he noticed he went absolutely still as to not accidentally wake her up. However, as the night grew colder he knew that if they stayed outside for much longer they could get sick. Decision made Branch, as slowly as he could, slid Poppy so instead of resting on his shoulder she was laying face up in his lap.

After checking one more time that she was asleep, he slowly slid his arms under her knees and back. With one heave he had an armload of sleeping Poppy, now the fun part standing up without jostling her out of her peaceful sleep. He carefully stood while cradling her tightly against his chest to make certain she wouldn't fall. Once he was successfully standing Branch looked around the area at the blanket, basket, and dishes before looking at the sleeping girl in his arms.

'I'll come back for it later. It's not worth risking waking her up or staying out here any longer. Besides I have to come back for my traps anyway.' With that thought Branch turned swiftly on his heel and started toward the royal pod. Branch moved swiftly but carefully, the sleeping princess's hand gently resting on his exposed chest. As They got closer to Poppy's pod he could see king Peppy waiting outside, his arms crossed in front of his chest.

Peppy spotted his daughter unconscious in Branch's arms, but he had no urgency or panic to his pace so he knew she was fine. Branch drew close to the pod, and peppy opened the door for them. "That's better Branch." He said quietly, careful not to wake Poppy. "And it better stay that way." He said sternly, and then he walked back to his pod. Branch did his best not to shudder afraid he'd wake her if he did.

He then came to the stairs and looked up them, he'd done harder things. Surely he could do this, right? He readjusted Poppy a little so he had a better grip on her, and he started to climb the steps. But Poppy's face was now a lot closer to his neck, and she nuzzled into it causing Branch to freeze. Poppy didn't know and she wasn't doing it on purpose, but Branch was extremely ticklish. He tried his best to control his body, worried he might tumble down the stairs with Poppy.

But eventually he got to the top, shifting Poppy again so she wasn't tickling him anymore. Then he walked up to her bed and laid her down, pulling the bright pink blanket over her. He let out a sigh of relief and slumped against the wall, staring at the bright pink love of his life. He had made it up to her, but he still felt a little guilty. Then he saw from the corner of his eye on her desk was the bouquet of flowers he gave her, he stood up and walked over to it.

He gently picked them up and placed them on the pillow next to Poppy's head, then he saw a piece of paper and a pen and decided he should leave her a note. He quickly scribbled down something and placed it on her bed, then he leaned in and kissed her temple. He creeped out as quietly as possible, closing her pod behind him and heading off into the night.

The next morning Poppy woke up in her bed, which confused her a lot. Last thing she remembered was being with Branch, she must've fallen asleep. Pouting a little that she didn't get to say goodnight, she stretched her arms. But her hand brushed up against something, and she turned and saw her flowers from him and a note.

She sat up and took the note in her hands, it read. "Poppy, thanks for allowing me to make it up to you last night. It's the happiest I've been in decades, and I plan to work on my anger so I won't hurt you again. I'll be busy today but you're free to bug me later, have a good morning. Branch." Poppy squeezed the paper to her chest, smiling brightly. She was starting to think maybe, just maybe she could have a love like her father's. Not the same, not by a long shot. But maybe one just as strong.

 **AN: Apologies to all those hoping for a kiss this chapter.**

 **BAWV: Hey! There was a kiss but come on Branch is still twitchy we can't just have him liplock with her no matter how much Poppy would enjoy it…**

 **NA8910: Yeah I guess you're right, it's too early in the story for a kiss on the lips…**

 **BAWV: Yeah we have to torture the reader's first right? Just giving it to them would be too nice and easy…**

 **NA8910: Yeah definitely not going to be a kiss for a good while…**

 **BAWV: Have a good day/night and remember to review! Cyber High-Five!**

 **NA8910: Cyber High-Five!**


	7. Chapter 7

**AN: What's up Everybody it NerdAlert, coming at you with a new chapter hot off the keyboard! Now as you all noticed this chapter came out pretty quickly!**

 **BAWV: Yeah amazing what happens when I see positive feedback from people.**

 **NA8910: I swear she feeds on the stuff, anyway this is a chapter you've all been long awaiting.**

 **BAWV: I'm not so sure about that...After all they still won't be meeting our OC. So it depends on what exactly they're looking forward to.**

 **NA8910: Well yeah but there were lots of people asking about th- *SPOILER ALERT***

 **BAWV: No spoilers! You guys just have to wait and read it for yourselves.**

 **NA8910: You're no fun, anyway! Ladies and gentlemen we are not sponsored nor earn money in any way by writing this story, it all belongs to dreamworks!**

 **BAWV: I don't have to be fun. I think as long as I keep writing then the readers will be happy. Fun is your job.**

 **NA8910: yeah that's right folks I'm the fun one, she's the one who shoots down all the good ideas!**

 **BAWV: Is that so? Because if i remember right you're the one who told me to keep a chapter or two short… also I'm not the one who sleeps with a stuffed animal named snuggle puppy!**

 **NA8910: How dare you, I told you that in confidence! You all go ahead and read we'll be here a while.**

 **BAWV: Yeah this might take awhile, our little spats tend to. Might want to just leave us behind and go ahead. Besides we'll be seeing you at the bottom.**

 **Chapter Six: Failed Firsts**

It was a bright happy day in troll village, the birds singing and the sun shining. It was one of those days where anything could happen, and the music in the air would bring a smile to everyone's face. And the happiest one of all was Poppy, who had made up her mind that today was a special day.

Not because it was a birthday or holiday, no she decided that today was special because today was the day that she and Branch shared their first kiss. Poppy was so giddy about it that as she walked through the forest bounced along to the beat, and she started singing.

 **TONIGHT'S** **THE NIGHT WE'RE GONNA MAKE IT HAPPEN!**

 **TONIGHT** **WE'LL PUT ALL OTHER THINGS ASIDE!**

 **GIVE IN THIS TIME AND SHOW ME SOME AFFECTION!**

 **WE'RE GOIN' FOR THOSE KISSES IN THE NIGHT!**

Poppy stopped in front of a tree, shooting her pink hair up to one of the branches. And with a great leap she pulled herself up, landing on it perfectly and she began to dance along the stretch of tree.

 **I WANT TO LOVE YOU, FEEL YOU!**

 **WRAP MYSELF AROUND YOU!**

 **I WANT TO SQUEEZE YOU, TEASE YOU!**

 **I JUST CAN'T GET ENOUGH!**

 **AND IF YOU GO ON WITH THE SHOW, I'LL LET IT GO!**

She came to a stop at the end of the branch and held onto one of the extending twigs, having a complete view of the village.

 **I'M SO EXCITED, AND I JUST CAN'T HIDE IT!**

 **I'M ABOUT TO LOSE CONTROL AND I THINK I LIKE IT!**

 **I'M SO EXCITED, AND I JUST CAN'T HIDE IT!**

 **AND I KNOW, I KNOW, I KNOW, I KNOW, I KNOW I WANT YOU!**

With that she jumped off the branch, landing on a large leaf which bent down and let her slide safely to the ground.

 **WE SHOULDN'T EVEN THINK ABOUT** **TOMORROW** **!**

 **SWEET MEMORIES WILL LAST A LONG, LONG TIME!**

 **WE'LL HAVE A GOOD TIME, BABY, DON'T YOU WORRY!**

 **AND IF WE'RE STILL HANGIN' OUT, BOY, THAT'S JUST FINE!**

She was now in a flower meadow, with large and small flowers alike. She picked a couple, holding them close to her chest before throwing them about to rain down around her.

 **LET'S GET EXCITED, WE JUST CAN'T HIDE IT!**

 **I'M ABOUT TO LOSE CONTROL AND I THINK I LIKE IT!**

 **I'M SO EXCITED AND I JUST CAN'T HIDE IT!**

 **AND I KNOW, I KNOW, I KNOW, I KNOW, I KNOW I WANT YOU, I WANT YOU!**

After the flowers stopped falling she started sprinting through the meadow, brushing her fingers against the petals and leaves as she passed.

 **OH BOY, I WANT TO LOVE YOU, FEEL YOU!**

 **WRAP MYSELF AROUND YOU!**

 **I WANT TO SQUEEZE YOU, TEASE YOU!**

 **I JUST CAN'T GET ENOUGH!**

 **AND IF YOU GO ON WITH THE SHOW, I'LL LET IT GO!**

Finally she was at the edge of the village, and she ran straight for her pod. Knocking to make the petal open and let her in.

 **I'M SO EXCITED, AND I JUST CAN'T HIDE IT!**

 **I'M ABOUT TO LOSE CONTROL AND I THINK I LIKE IT!**

 **I'M SO EXCITED, AND I JUST CAN'T HIDE IT!**

 **AND I KNOW, I KNOW, I KNOW, I KNOW, I KNOW I WANT YOU!**

She went up the stairs and looked in the mirror to make sure she was irresistible today, changing into a soft yellow dress and sliding down the handrailing singing all the way.

 **I'M SO EXCITED, AND I JUST CAN'T HIDE IT!**

 **I'M ABOUT TO LOSE CONTROL AND I THINK I LIKE IT !**

 **I'M SO EXCITED, AND I CAN'T DENY, NO, NO, NO !**

 **I KNOW, I KNOW, THAT I WANT YOU!**

 **I'M SO EXCITED, OH BOY!**

 **HEY, HEY I THINK I LIKE IT!**

 **I'M SO EXCITED, YOU GOT ME!**

 **OH, OOH I LIKE IT BOY!**

 **I'M SO EXCITED , OH, YOU GOT ME BURNING UP!**

By the time she burst from the pod the music was fading and she was just kinda singing to herself, and bouncing around as she walked when she heard a voice calling her name. "Poppy!" She turned to her left to see all her girlfriends sitting at a little table, Suki waving for her to come over. So Poppy trotted on over, greeting them cheerily.

"Hey girls! Good morning!" Satin and Chenille giggled at her and asked "Someone sure is-" "Excited for today!" Smidge nodded and asked. "Yeah, any particular reason Pops?" Poppy tried to remain nonchalant but couldn't keep a straight face, squealing as she sat at the table. "Okay okay okay! Today I'm going to share my first kiss! And I'm so nervous and excited all at the same time!"

The girls were a little shocked, but then Smidge threw her fists in the air. "YEAH, you go gurl!" and the other girls started getting a little more excited for their friend. But then Poppy started looking worried, prompting Suki to ask. "Poppy what's Wrong?" Poppy ran her hands through her hair, and sighed. "It's just… this is my first time, what if i mess this up? I've never done it before, so i have no experience. What if he tries to do tongue? I'm not ready for tongue!"

Suki put her hand on Poppy's shoulder to calm her down and chuckled a bit. "Calm down Poppy, I seriously doubt Branch is anywhere close to trying tongue. Just do what feels natural and I'm sure he'll follow suit." Poppy calmed down and nodded, feeling a bit silly for freaking out. "Yeah, Yeah you're probably right…" She said though she still felt uncertain, and Smidge laughed at her. "I think Branch's paranoia is rubbing off on you Poppy."

Poppy laughed a bit, Branch certainly was paranoid. She remembered one time where she played a prank on him and shouted Bergen when they were hanging out, and Branch tackled her to the ground before she could say she was kidding. Branch gave her the cold shoulder the rest of the day, finally coming around after she pleaded for him to forgive her.

Poppy hoped that today would be just as happy as she dreamed, so there was only one thing to do. "I gotta find Branch! Wish me luck girls!" She said confidently, standing up and leaving the table. Her friends all cheered as she walked away, boosting her morale ever so slightly. She looked around the village for Branch, knowing he'd be there because it was the time he normally came to get supplies.

And there he was, walking out of a shop with a bundle of supplies under his arm, looking around as if searching for something. With the morning sunlight highlighting his dark charcoal hair and smokey grey skin. Poppy would never understand how he could see himself as unattractive but it was her goal to make him see himself how she saw him, absolutely stunning.

Poppy smiled as she started to walk toward him, feeling as the butterflies in her stomach all started flying wildly around making her slightly nauseous from nerves. She took a deep breath and forced down her nerves. This was going to be her first kiss and it was with her soulmate! There was nothing that could bring her down.

With that thought in mind she sped up until she was almost running and called out, " Branch, Catch!" Branch whipped around only to just barely raise his arms in time to catch his pink blur. With a loud "OOOF!" They landed roughly with Poppy a giggling mess sitting on top of Branch, who looked like he was trying not to be amused.

"You really shouldn't do that, if my reflexes weren't as good as they are you could've hurt yourself when I didn't catch you in time."Poppy scoffed, "Oh Please, we both know you would never let me hit the ground!" Poppy smiled at his forced neutral expression. Since their talk he had been getting much better with expressing his emotions.

The only times he pulled his neutral face was when he was in the village like he was now, Poppy didnt mind it though as long as when they were alone she could coax that shy smile of his out into the open. 'Here goes nothing, I have to make my move before I chicken out!' Before she could talk herself out of it she took a deep breath to steady herself and gently put a hand on his cheek.

Branch's neutral expression dropped into a nervous one as he began glancing around at all the other villagers who were all staring at them with smiles. "What are you doing P-." Before he could finish his sentence she piped up, "If you're gonna keep being cute then you'll have to kiss me, I'm sorry I don't make the rules."

Branch went from barely neutral to completely shocked in .05 seconds. 'Maybe that wasn't such a good idea he looks like a just dropped a bucket of ice water on him… I have to do it now before I say or do anything else to mess it up!' Poppy quickly silenced any further conversation from him by soundly pressing her lips to his.

Her previous nerves disappeared to be replaced with an all consuming warmth that felt like it was a hug only on the inside. "Aaawwww!" The moment was broken by the sound of the snack pack, as most of their moments seemed to. Poppy pulled away reluctantly to look at her smirking friends. "Awwww. Why'd you guys stop? You're cute!", exclaimed Satin as her and Chenille both grinned big smiles at Poppy.

Poppy sighed, she loved her friends really she did but they had a horrid sense of humor sometimes. Before she could turn to scold them for the shattering of the moment she was forcibly thrown from her sitting position and landed in an ungraceful heap on the ground with a soft, "Oof!"

Rubbing her head, she sat up and turned to her previous seat in confusion only to see an entirely unexpected sight. Branch looked like he was looking for an escape route, his eyes kept jumping from one Troll to another nervously and his breathing was a bit off.

"Branch, are you o-", before Poppy could finish her question Branch jumped to a standing position, tripping over her as he did and almost landing on top of her ultimately making him more nervous, he stammered out an excuse as he speed walked away, "P-Poppy, I think I should… Yea-. I'm gonna… I'm just gonna GO!"

On the word go he ran as if he was being chased by his worst nightmare back towards his bunker leaving a shell shocked and confused Poppy with an equally shocked Snack Pack. The Snack Pack broke out of their daze first, racing over to Poppy who had not moved an inch still staring off where Branch had disappeared.

All of their worried inquiries overlapped one another as Poppy snapped out of her daze and tried to reassure them. "It's okay! I'm okay, he didn't push me hard." Now that they knew their friend was physically okay they moved from worried to furious in .02 seconds, a new record Poppy was sure.

"What do you mean it's okay?! He just pushed you! That's not okay at all!" shouted an outraged smidge, with a course of angry agreements from the others. Seeing her friends looking like they were about to run after Branch Poppy quickly jumped in to intervene before they could start.

"Guys! I appreciate that you're worried about me, really I do, but this wasn't Branch's fault." Her words seemed to have the opposite reaction than she wanted, as the Snack Pack became even more enraged. "What do you mean it wasn't his fault?! He shoved you off of him, practically threw you! He could have hurt you and he didn't even stop to check if you were okay before running away!" raged a steaming Suki.

'I need to calm them down quickly before they do something drastic' thought a panicking Poppy. Taking a deep breath she shouted, "GUYS!" It was rare that Poppy shouted in such a stern voice, so whenever the Snack Pack heard it they knew she was serious and they should pay attention. Now with all their attention riveted on her Poppy began to explain to the best of her ability without revealing too much of Branch's private life.

"Listen guys, Branch is complicated. I was so excited over the thought of giving my first kiss that I forgot how uncomfortable he gets in crowds and that's not okay. Didn't you see his face? He was terrified, he looked as if he was fighting off some monster or something. When I kiss him I want him to be comfortable and reciprocate. So no this wasn't Branch's fault, it was mine. I knew he doesn't like affection in town but I did it anyway. So please calm down?"

After listening to their Princess's speech the Snack Pack slowly calmed as they thought it out. Once they were all completely calm the twins approached Poppy, "Okay Poppy we won't blame Branch but you can't blame yourself either." Poppy was confused at the statement since it had been her fault since she ignored his comfort zone.

Satin moved in front of Poppy when she saw the doubtful look on her face, "Girl you didn't do that with the intention of making him uncomfortable, that wouldn't have been okay. You got too excited and forgot and if your excitement doesn't make you forgetful your nerves do and you were feeling plenty of both. So you made a mistake, everyone does. Just go and apologize to him, explain that you didn't mean to make him uncomfortable, maybe leave your next kiss up to him. That way you know he's comfortable with it." Chenille nodded along with her sister's words in complete agreement.

Poppy looked around at the faces of her friends only to see the same expression on all of them. They all believed that so maybe they were right, but what they were definitely right about was she needs to talk to Branch. Poppy's face set in a determined mask and all the Snack Pack smiled when they saw it, they had all seen that face at one point or another and they knew that Poppy was already planning out her next course of action.

"Thanks guys! I needed that, now I need to go find my boyfriend and apologize!" As she finished her statement she turned and started to sprint after Branch, over her shoulder she could hear her friends cheering her on, causing her to beam in happiness. 'Time to go find Branch!' Branch was sprinting through the forest, his mind running a mile a minute thinking about everything at once.

'What just happened? Poppy kissed me! In front of the whole village!' he thought to himself, arriving at his bunker in a short time. He was about to open it up and hide for the rest of the day, but then he stopped. 'And then I threw her to the ground…' he thought horrified. "I threw her down and didn't even bother to see if she was okay!"

Branch clenched the sides of his head in panic and worry, he had just made up with Poppy a couple of weeks ago and now he could've just ruined it all. He turned around to run back to her, only to jump out of his skin when he saw she was right there. "Poppy!? You scared me! No wait, look I'm really sorry I pushed you! I freaked out and I didn't use any of our signals, and your friends were there and… oh no! They are going to be so mad at me, they're going to kill me! Especially Smidge!"

Poppy put her hand on his cheek and shushed him, pulling him into a hug. "I'm sorry…" she whispered, leaving Branch extremely confused. "What? Why are you sorry?" he asked, pulling away but keeping his hands on her shoulders. "I'm the one who shoved you away. You definitely surprised me but that's no excuse for pushing you. You are alright, right?"

Poppy nods and folds her hands behind her back, looking down somewhat ashamed. "Listen before you can get the wrong idea I wasn't trying to shove you, I was uncomfortable that was all. Everyone looks at me, expecting me to give you all the happiness you deserve, and it's overwhelming... You kind of put me in an awkward position back there, I... I'm sorry… I'm sorry I can't be affectionate towards you like everyone else, it's just too much to handle."

Poppy shook her head and said. "No it's alright, I know you weren't trying to hurt me. And it's my fault, I know how uncomfortable you get around people and I didn't take that into account. I'm the one who should be sorry." Tears started to brim at the corners of her eyes, and Branch cupped her cheek with his hand.

She leaned into his touch, putting her hand over his. "I was just so excited at the prospect of kissing you I didn't… I didn't think things through." Branch stared at her, and she was avoiding his eye contact. Branch wanted very much to kiss her, they'd been together for more than a year.

He wasn't too thrilled she tried it for the first time in the middle of the village, but she obviously felt remorseful and he knew how important the first of anything was to her. First date, first anniversary, and he already screwed their anniversary up. He wasn't going to ruin their first kiss, gosh darn it! So he leaned a little closer to her and used his hand to tilt her face towards his.

"Hey." He said softly to get her attention, she looked him in the eye and she realized how close he was. Her face burned dark pink as he looked at her with those half lidded crystal blue eyes, he got even closer so that they could feel each other's breath. Poppy mind was overtaken by her own excited screaming thoughts.

'He's going to kiss me! I'm going to have my first kiss with my soulmate!' As she felt like her happiness was trying to burst out of her chest she noticed that Branch, while he did seem to instigate it this time, was definitely nervous. She could easily tell that he was shaking a tad and while his eyes were locked on hers his breath was catching lightly.

'I really want my first kiss to be soon, but I don't want it if having it now means he isn't comfortable.' As she considers this she leans back a bit to put a small distance between them. Branch sees her moving back and is considerably confused, 'Why is she leaning back? Wasn't she just leaning forward? Besides she said she wanted a kiss, I might be a bit nervous but I'm not letting that stop me...Wait. Did she stop because she can tell I'm nervous?'

As he came to that conclusion an old almost forgotten memory pulled to the forefront of his mind. A young Branch was playing with a small nut that fell off a tree like a ball, his grandma stood nearby reading a book but still keeping an eye on him. Branch laughed as he kicked the nut, unfortunately giving it a little too much oomph. The small nut sailed through the air, landing near the cage that separated them from bergen town. Branch froze with fear, the nut was in arm's length of the cage for a bergen. All they'd have to do is reach in and scoop him up, he wanted his toy back but he was too scared. "It's pretty scary huh sweetie?" his grandma said placing a hand on his shoulder, drawing his attention to her kind face.

She was kneeling down next to him, and she looked over to the nut. "It's okay to be afraid, fear allows us to look at out surroundings and take in what potential dangers may be nearby. Fear allows us to stop and think." Branch looked at the nut, then at the giant metal bars. "But fear is also dangerous." She said, regaining his attention.

"If you focus too much on it and let it consume you, you'll never move forward. And you'll always wonder what if? It's okay to be cautious, but don't let it control you…" she glanced at the bars, out into the town of miserable frowning creatures. "Otherwise fear wins, and you become it's slave. So don't be afraid to take risks, especially if it's for something or someone you care about."

Branch nodded in Understanding, and gave his grandma a big hug which she happily returned. Branch then raced over to the nut, halting a few feet in front of it. Carefully he inched forward and snatched up the nut, taking some quick cautious steps back. He held the nut up high for Rosiepuff to see, and danced around victoriously. Rosiepuff giggled at this, then called out to him. "Alright my big brave boy, it's time for supper!"

Branch was pulled out of his memory by Poppy pulling a small bit further back. Before she could get any farther Branch took a deep breath, steeling his will and surged forward so his and Poppy's lips collided. 'Warm.' That was the only thing Branch could think or feel at that moment. He felt like his entire body and mind were wrapped and stuffed with cotton.

He had heard other trolls describe kissing as fireworks or explosions but that wasn't their kiss at all. No, their kiss was gentler than that, their kiss made him feel like he was wrapped in his favorite blanket and curled into his room in his bunker, completely safe and warm. 'Safe...It's been awhile since I've felt that. Who would've thought that the eternal party troll would be the one to make me feel it again.'

Alas all good things must come to an end, they both reluctantly pulled back with matching flushes and love struck smiles. Branch gently pulled Poppy forward until his forehead rested on her own and they were staring into one another's eyes. The cozy moment was broken by Poppy, "Branch, that was amazing. I'm glad you were my first kiss."

After saying that though Poppy's brow furrowed in concern causing Branch to worriedly ask, "What's wrong? Did I do something wrong? Was I too rough when I first kissed you? Was I-" Poppy put her finger on his lips to stop his worried ramble and quickly set to reassuring him, "No! You didn't do anything wrong at all! I promise you didn't!"

Branch visibly relaxed as he released a sigh or relief. "Then what are you thinking about that made your face scrunch up like that?" Poppy smiled as she explained herself. "I was thinking that earlier you seemed nervous and I wanted to tell you that it's fine if you're not comfortable with kissing yet. I don't want you to force yourself to do anything you don't feel 100% comfortable with. If I could make one request though? I still want to give you cheek kisses, I love seeing the look on your face when I surprise you with them! You look adorable and I want to make you smile a truly happy smile as many times as I possibly can."

Branch felt both embarrassed that Poppy had noticed his discomfort and flattered that she wanted to both stay within his comfort level and make him happy. 'She's right though. As nice as it felt to kiss her I'm not sure I'm totally comfortable with doing it often. Maybe I can just do it when I do feel comfortable? It's not like I don't like Poppy's kisses as they are now so that's not a problem.'

Once explaining his thoughts to her Poppy excitedly nodded her head and replied, "Of course that's okay! So from now on you can control when we kiss okay? Trust me when I say there will never be a time when I don't want to so if you feel like it then go for it. I'll be happy with however many times that is. In the meantime I'll make sure to give you lots of cheek kisses and hugs!"

Branch, whose flush had finally calmed from their kiss, flushed to his previous impressive shade of purplish grey. 'She's really excited about that, I'm glad that she is so enthusiastic though. As long as she's happy and smiling like that then so am I.' With their new understanding in place they both started back toward the troll village to reassure the Snack Pack that everything was all okay again.

Once they were in sight of the village Poppy mentally sighed, knowing that since Branch didn't like public affection she had to untwine their arms now before they walked into the village. When she went to detangle their hands she was shocked by Branch subtly tightening his hold on her hand and gently pulling her tighter against his side.

When she looked up and met his eyes he sheepishly explained, "You usually work around my comfort zone which can be challenging and so I want to give you as much affection as I can in the ways I am comfortable with. Besides the entire village already knows we are together and for the most part they don't crowd us. If they do start to could you possibly back them off though?"

Poppy was delighted as she replied in the affirmative. 'If being in our own little bubble is what makes him comfortable enough to cuddle me in public I'll make him a sign to hang off of one of us that says Do Not Disturb!' With the knowledge that she got to show him off to the village (kinda) Poppy happily tightened her arm around his waist and began rambling about anything and everything. Branch just listened indulgently as he marveled at the wonder of a girl he was dating.

 **AN: Hey guys this is BlackArtWhiteVoice coming at you with NerdAlert8910. I know it's usually NerdAlert that starts this but I thought of something and figured I'd ask you guys to see what you think. So what would you guys think of a bonus chapter of smaller, and probably bigger knowing me, one shots for Broppy? I'd greatly appreciate your feedback on this be it ideas, prompts, or your opinions. There are a lot of parts I get hung up on and NerdAlert has to handle, this would be something I can work on while NerdAlert works on the actual story. As a bonus you guys would get smaller stories along with the actual story whenever my creativity strikes. Also would you want them to be mixed with the Tough Love story or in a completely different story for all the one shots? Like I said I'd like to hear your opinions and definitely your ideas, If I use your ideas then I will make sure to credit you at the top as long as you put your name or what you want to be named.**

 **NA8910: Wow that sounds fun! But business before pleasure, what did you guys think?**

 **BAWV: As you readers probably saw reviews make us work quicker.**

 **NA8910: And be sure to follow the story, that way you don't have to keep looking it up every now and then to see if by chance we've updated.**

 **BAWV: Well I think that wraps it up, Cyber High-Fi-**

 **NA8910: Hold on, we got big news! You know that OC we keep talking about, well next chapter you're officially going to meet them! We absolutely adore this character, and we hope you all will to. Okay now you can do it!**

 **BAWV: Well maybe I don't want to now. HUMPH!**

 **NA8910: Okay I'll do it myself. Later guys Cyber High-Five!**


	8. Chapter 8

**AN: What's up everybody! It's time for a NerdAlert! Can you all guess what today is?**

 **BAWV: Sunday? Christmas Eve? The day we finally posted the next chapter?**

 **NA8910: IT'S THE 24TH! MY BIRTHDAY! And do you all know what I want for my birthday?**

 **BAWV: One million dollars and reviews full of praise and suggestions?**

 **NA8910: Ha with a million dollars I'd buy a share in dreamworks, I would however like lots of feedback! I would love to hear what you guys think, I worked very hard on this chapter.**

 **BAWV: Yup he did. This chapter hit me right in the writer's block. That just cleared me up to work on future chapters though.**

 **NA8910: Yup, we've got about 5 chapters on the way so we hopefully don't fall behind schedule!**

 **BAWV: Ha schedule. Very funny. Writer's block gives 0 frags for any schedule we might hypothetically have.**

 **NA8910: True.**

 **BAWV: Muse is a beautiful thing and also a horribly cruel mistress. Ah while I'm thinking of it, a.k.a. Before my brain forgets it once again, do any of you lovely readers have any song suggestions? Could just be your favorite song or could be you have ideas for situations with them. We would like to hear them all.**

 **NA8910: And fret not, if we don't use them immediately we're just trying to find the right place for them in the story or we might use them in a one-shot.**

 **BAWV: I can always use more oneshot material. After all when my muse decides to be uncooperative it gives me something to work on.**

 **NA8910: Alright, I think we've stalled long enough! Shall we begin?**

 **BAWV: I believe we shall good sir!**

 **Chapter Eight: the Grey Troll**

At the very edge of troll village there was a group of troll children playing tag, running around screaming and laughing as they chased each other. Hiding behind a tree was a young troll named Flint, who had lime green skin and bright yellow hair. He peeked out of his hiding place, when another child touched his back yelling. "Tag!"

Flint sprinted after the other kids, getting close a couple of times but never quite getting them. But then he spotted a troll, sitting on a mushroom in the shadows. He smiled and ran up tapping her on the shoulder shouting. "Tag." Then he ran away, but when he looked back to see if she was following she was still sitting on the mushroom. He stopped somewhat confused, maybe she didn't feel him tap her?

So he walked back up to the mushroom, and cleared his throat to get her attention. "Um, you're it. You have to chase me." The young girl didn't turn around, and hugged her knees close to her chest. "Go away." She said barely above a whisper, and ignored the sunny troll behind her.

Just then a small ray of sunshine peeked through the trees, and Flint saw her more clearly. His eyes widened, and he turned around and ran off. 'I have to find princess Poppy!' he thought to himself, and sprinted off towards the royal pod.

Poppy was sitting outside her pod having tea that morning, and she was in a very good mood. She had gone on the most magical date last night with Branch, he had even let her sing to him. That and the twenty year anniversary of freedom was a few months away, and she was super psyched to plan the party. There was nothing that could ruin her mood today!

"Princess Poppy!" She hear someone shout, and looked over to see a young troll about four or five years old running towards her. "Princess Po-" he tripped over his own feet and face planted, causing Poppy to spring up in concern. She ran over to the young boy and helped him up, checking him for injuries.

"Oh my goodness, are you alright!?" Flint rubbed his nose to ease the stinging, but it seemed like he was fine otherwise. "Princess Poppy, you have to come with me! Something's wrong!" And then he ran back the direction he had come, and Poppy chases after shouting. "Wait! What's wrong!? Hey wait!"

Poppy quickly followed before she could lose sight of him, 'What could be wrong? Is someone hurt? Is something attacking? I need to get to Branch he might not know...Oh who am I kidding he probably already knows and has a plan with three back up plans to go with it just in case.'

Now thoroughly worried Poppy picked up her pace so she raced alongside the young one she knew as Flint. As they broke through a clearing into what seemed to be a playground Poppy scanned the area but saw nothing out of the ordinary. Turning to the still worried looking child she inquired, "Flint, what's wrong? I don't see anything out of place? Is someone hurt?"

The trollings head swiveled up to look in her eyes, momentarily stopping his desperate search he looked to his Princess with watering eyes. "I promise she was right here! I don't know where she went!" Poppy was growing steadily more concerned as Flint got more upset and still hadn't explained exactly what was wrong.

"Flint, please slow down. Whatever is wrong we'll figure it out together okay? Now who is this she and what was wrong?" Taking a deep breath Flint pushed his tears back and explained to the best of his ability, "I was playing tag with the other kids but when I went to tag a girl sitting on a mushroom she didn't play."

Still confused Poppy tried to understand, "Maybe she just didn't notice you tagging her? Or maybe she was feeling sick and was waiting for her parents to come get her?" Flint was shaking his head side to side so frantically Poppy was actually worried his neck was hurt.

"No! I thought that too but when I walked up to her she was Grey! She looked so sad, I wanted to help her but I didn't know how! That's when I ran to get you, you're the Princess you have to know how to make her better right?" Poppy chewed on her lip as she digested this new information. 'A grey child? I thought Branch was the only one, where are her parents? Oh, that poor thing! I have to get to the bottom of this, I can't do anything for Branch but maybe I can do something for this girl.'

Now determined Poppy knelt in front of Flint, gently grabbing his hands she reassured him, "It's going to be okay Flint. I'm going to find out what's wrong and do whatever I can to help. You did exactly what you should have, it's okay not to know what to do and go for help. I do it all the time." Flint looked up in shock and adoration, "You ask for help? You always seem to know what to do though!"

Poppy smiled shyly, "Of course I need help every now and then. Usually I go to my dad for advice but sometimes I'll ask the Snack Pack or Branch as well." At the mention of her unknowing soulmate's name he scrunched his nose up in confusion, "You ask Branch for advice? On what? He is always trying to stop our fun and parties."

Poppy could understand Flint's confusion, the only side of Branch the villagers had seen was the grouchy, grey, paranoid one. She, on the other hand, had seen the sweet side and the mischievous side. 'One day I hope to have seen every side he has and and new ones he makes along the way.' Sighing dreamily Poppy pulled herself back to the present and the very confused boy.

"I know that you don't understand but Branch only does what he does out of worry for our safety. He's always trying to keep everyone from being hurt or worse. Yes his methods could be better but his intentions are pure and that's what matters right?" Flint's previous confused face melted into an understanding one, "Oh! That makes sense, I never thought of it like that. In that case I guess he could be someone who has a lot of advice on how to keep all of us safe."

Poppy beamed as he agreed with her. 'I'm glad I could convince him that Branch isn't bad he just has unorthodox methods of getting his point across. Now onto finding that grey child, I should probably talk to Dad as well. He should know what is going on, he knows all of his subjects and he's sure to know about a grey child.' Mindset the determined Poppy set off to find the mysterious child.

Meanwhile in the forest a young girl was running for her life, a large sharp toothed beetle scuttling after her. She looked behind her and screamed, before tripping over a rock and hurting her knee. She tried to crawl away from the bug, but it came up to her and opened its mouth ready to eat her. Closing her eyes, she held up her hands and flinched in preparation for her death…

but it didn't happen? She looked up and saw an older Troll standing on top of the bug, with two silver swords driven into its shell. The bug collapsed and died, and Branch sighed with relief. He was about to scold the girl, but when he saw he he was overcome with shock. 'This child… she's grey?' he took his swords and sheathed them, slowly and carefully creeping towards the girl.

She noticed that he was also grey like her, but when she tried to stand she yelped as pain shot through her leg. Tears ran down her face as she turned away, not wanting this adult to see her cry. But she squeaked in surprise as Branch scooped her up, walking towards his bunker which wasn't far.

Getting to the bunker he set her down, and moved the large boulder out of the way. He then picked her back up and took her inside, kicking a lever that automatically shut the door. He walked over to what looked like a gnarled root, he set her down again and pulled it down. And the floor shook and started to descend, revealing that they were on some sort of elevator.

As they went down the young girl could see multiple floors and rooms, filled with food, water, weapons and much more. Finally they reached the bottom, and Branch picked her up and walked her over to his bed. He set her down and asked. "Where are you hurt?" She didn't reply, but pointed to her left knee. Branch left and she sat alone for a bit, looking at all the things on the walls.

She couldn't read yet so she didn't know what they said, but she could tell they were about something scary. The letters were in red, and were large and jagged. This atmosphere made her uneasy, and she wiped the tears off her cheeks trying to seem braver. Branch came back with a small jar of liquid and some wrappings, and set them on the bed next to her.

He examined her injury, making sure it wasn't broken. He grabbed the small jar and opened it, and put some of the stuff on his hand. "This will hurt a little." He warned, and rubbed the substance on her injury. And he was right, she cried out in pain and fresh tears gathered in her eyes. Once he was done he took the cloth, and started wrapping her leg.

As he wrapped it he asked. "So, do you mind if I ask you your name?" She wiped her eyes, and softly replied. "Juniper…" Branch didn't look up from his task, but just kept at his work and asked. "Do you mind me asking why someone your age is grey? You don't have to tell me, I'm just curious." Branch was careful about asking, he knew better than anyone that pushing too hard made people uncomfortable.

He didn't hear her response so he assumed she didn't want to talk about it, so he didn't press on. But then she said in a voice barely above a whisper. "My mommy died…" he looked up at her sadly, and asked her. "Where's your daddy?" She hung her head low, and said. "He died a long time ago… I'm all alone."

Branch looked down and finished with her leg, then sat next to her and sighed. She glanced at him from the corner of her eye, and asked. "Aren't you going to tell me to be happy?" But Branch shook his head, and replied with a simple. "Nope." this confused her, every adult since her mom passed has told her to keep her chin up and smile. But she didn't want to, she didn't want to do any of that.

And now this guy wasn't going to tell her to be happy? Was it because he was grey? "Why?" She asked, and he shrugged. "Because what you're going through is natural, and I'm guessing that you feel partly responsible?" She looked down at her lap and nodded, and Branch said. "I thought so. Look, you have to know that whatever happened… it wasn't your fault. You have to learn that bad things happen sometimes, and you can't do anything about it. But you still need to let others… try to help."

Juniper stared at him, wide eyed and wondering if he felt the same as she did. "I'm not saying it's not okay to be sad, it's natural, healthy even. No matter what people say or do, you're always going to miss them a little bit. Princess Poppy is one of the most unreasonably happy people I know, but I'm sure every now and then she misses her mother."

Juniper sniffled and wiped her nose, and Branch found himself doing something he hadn't done in a long time. He opened his arms, and offered her a hug. Juniper looked at him, her face filled with conflict. He knew what she was feeling and said gently. "You don't have to if you d-" but he was cut off when a small pair of arms wrapped around his middle, and the young girl let out a strangled sob.

Branch pulled her close, and let her cry into his chest. She was crying for the first time since her mother died, and Branch calmly stroked her hair. They sat there for a while, in the safe comfort of the bunker. Slowly her sobs calmed down into whimpers, and she started to breath normally again.

She pulled away from Branch, and he patted her back. "Feel better?" He asked, Juniper wiped her nose and eyes. She did feel better, not happy per say but better. "Yeah… I do?" She said, confused as to why she felt better. Branch gave her a half smile, and she looked up at him and asked. "Do they ever come back?" Branch's brow creased in confusion, and asked her. "Do what ever come back?"

She looked down at her hands, her grey skin causing her to frown. "My colors?" Branch's heart drooped a little, and he rubbed the back of his neck. "Honestly, I don't know… but if they do, you can still come to me to talk when you're feeling down." He bumped her shoulder with his elbow, and ruffled her hair. "Just have an adult bring ya next time!"

Juniper laughed, and nodded. Branch then heaved her onto his shoulders, and headed over to the elevator to take them back to the surface. Knowing she probably wouldn't want a lot of attention, Branch made sure to take her a secret route he used to get to Poppy's pod. The trip was quite, and Branch found himself liking this child. Once they arrived at the pod Branch knocked, but it appeared nobody was home. Branch was about to go search the village, but he heard the sound of clanking metal.

'My bergen alarm!' He needed to check the trap to make sure it wasn't a deer or something Immediately, but he didn't want to just leave the child alone. Then he remembered the mark on his shoulder, running his fingers over it gently. 'This mark connects us somehow.' he thought to himself, and closed his eyes saying. "Sorry about this Poppy." And he pinched the mark so hard, he started gritting his teeth.

Meanwhile Poppy was walking around the village, asking if anyone had seen the child. She spotted Suki, the twins and Biggie, running over to her friends. "Hey Poppy!" The all said in unison, and she waved at them. "Hey guys, have you seen a grey troll around?"

She asked with a bit of worry in her voice, to which Suki said. "Haven't seen your boyfriend this morning, why? You two doing something today?" Poppy shook her head, trying to find a way to explain the situation. "No, I'm not talking about Branch, I'm taking abouuuuw ow OW OWWW!" Poppy shouted as a sharp pain spread throughout the mark on her neck, and her friends jumped up in alarm.

They crowded around her, concern etched on their faces. "Poppy what's wrong!" Biggie cried. "Are you okay?!" The twins asked in unison, and Suki put a hand on her shoulder. "Is there something we can do?!" And then the pain faded, right out of nowhere.

Branch rubbed the spot he just pinched, and turned to Juniper who was looking at him like he was crazy. "I hate to leave you alone, but princess Poppy should be here soon! Don't go anywhere, I'll be back as soon as I can!" And with that he sprinted off, leaving the child alone.

Meanwhile all of Poppy's friends were thoroughly freaked out, asking loads of questions. "Was it your mark?" Chenille asked, and Poppy nodded. "Was it shrinking?" Satin asked, and Poppy rubbed the back of her neck. "I don't think so, it's always felt cold when it shrinks, and warm when it grows. This felt like… pinching? I have to go home and take a look at it, I'll talk to you guys later."

And Poppy walked off, still rubbing the sore spot on her neck. Thinking to herself. 'Dad never warned me about this, I'll have to ask Branch if anything happened to him?' she was making her way up the tree towards her pod, when she spotted a grey troll on her porch. 'There's Branch, maybe he can help me-' she began to think, but then she realized that the troll on her porch wasn't Branch.

She gasped and rushed over to her pod, and sitting there with her knees against her chest was the little girl she was looking for. "Hey sweetie, I've been looking for you. I don't believe we've met, I'm Poppy, what's your name?" She said as sweetly as possible, kneeling down next to the child.

The girl looked up at the pink princess, her bright shining eyes filled to the brim with sympathy and love. "Juniper." She said, her voice still droll in tone. Poppy picked her up without warning, and opened up her pod. "Silly me, I haven't even invited you in! Come in and I'll make us some tea." Poppy set the young girl on her couch, and went over to her kitchen to put on a pot of tea.

Juniper sat quietly, waiting for the inevitable question. Poppy silently poured the tea into two little cups, and then took a seat next to her little visiter. She placed the cups on the table in front of them, and asked. "Now I know that this may be a little uncomfortable to talk about, but how di-"

But before Poppy could finish talking Juniper lat he'd onto her, crying her little eyes out. This broke Poppy's heart, and she wrapped her arms around the poor girl. 'This is turning out to be a long day.' she thought to herself.

Branch breathed a sigh of relief as the large deer creature walked off, no longer ensnared in his burgen alarm. He was so glad that it wasn't actually a bergen, but he couldn't be too careful when it came to the large unhappy creatures. He then remembered the young girl, and how he had left her all alone. He looked up to the sky and saw it was getting dark, so he headed back to Poppy's pod.

He reached her pod just as the moon began to rise, and he knocked on the door. Poppy opened the door and smiled brightly at her boyfriend, giving him a huge hug. "Hello snuggle bunch! Oh there's someone I want you to meet!" Branch smiled, and walked in to see juniper laying on the couch sound asleep.

"I'm glad to see she's alright." He said casually, but Poppy's eyes were wide. "Wait! You already know her?" She asked, just the tiniest bit disappointed she didn't get to do some big reveal. Branch nodded putting an arm around her shoulder, and said. "I saved her from a bug today, and I patched up her leg. I was going to wait with her for you, but the Bergan alarm tripped. So I kinda…"

And he motioned pinching and pointed to the mark on his shoulder, only to receive a slap on the arm. "That really hurt you know!" Branch chuckled nervously. "I had to get your attention somehow." Poppy laughed, and gave him a sweet quick kiss on the lips. "We've got to find a better way of getting each other's attention." they both looked over at the girl.

"Did she… talk to you?" Poppy nodded, watching the young child sleep. 'She looks so peaceful, kina like Branch when he sleeps.' Poppy thought, before wondering aloud. "What are we gonna do with her? She has no family left, and no one deserves to be alone." Branch tapped his chin, trying to think of anything to help.

"Maybe we could… adopt her?" They glanced at each other, and quickly looked away. Both blushing hard, thinking about the prospect. "I mean it's not like we'd be married or anything!" Branch said quickly and nervously, and Poppy nodded and replied. "Yeah, of course! We'd just be co-parenting, and we'd still be dating!"

They were both silent for a while, looking at the little tyke on Poppy's couch. When Poppy broke the silence. "Do you really think I would make a good mom?" Branch's eyes widened, and his head snapped to her direction. "Are you kidding me? You'd probably be the best mom ever, why would you think otherwise?" Poppy looked at the floor, tugging at her dress in an embarrassed and sad manor.

"Because I… I never knew my mom, I don't know what to do or say. I have no example of what a mother's supposed to be like." Branch gave her a half smile that could melt her heart into molten glitter, and he pulled her into his embrace. "Poppy, nobody in the village is better with children then you. You even help that Clumsy kid who's always tripping over stuff, what's his name? Floyd?"

Poppy shook her head and corrected him. "Flint." and Branch put his hand on the back of her head, and she buried her face in the crook of his neck. "Yeah that's it, anyway what I'm saying is you're going to be an awesome mom. You don't need an example, because you are an example!"

Poppy felt her heart flutter at that comment, Branch could be so sweet sometimes. She pulled away and gave him a giddy grin, starting to bounce with excitement. "Okay, let's do it!"

The next morning Juniper was woken up to the smell of pancakes, and sound of rock and roll. She rubbed the sleep from her eyes, and glanced around the room. This wasn't her house, and this wasn't her bed. She peered over the back of the couch, and giggled at the sight before her.

 **GET YOUR MOTOR RUNNIN'!**

 **HEAD OUT ON THE HIGHWAY!**

 **LOOKIN' FOR ADVENTURE!**

 **AND WHATEVER COMES OUR WAY!**

In the kitchen was Princess Poppy, making pancakes. She was wearing a teal robe and sunglasses, and he hair was a complete mess.

 **YEAH DARLIN' GO MAKE IT HAPPEN!**

 **TAKE THE WORLD IN A LOVE EMBRACE!**

 **FIRE ALL OF YOUR GUNS AT ONCE!**

 **AND EXPLODE INTO SPACE!**

As she sang to the music she flipped pancakes, using the spatula as a make believe guitar every now and then.

 **I LIKE SMOKE AND LIGHTNING!**

 **HEAVY METAL THUNDER!**

 **RACIN' WITH THE WIND!**

 **AND THE FEELIN' THAT I'M UNDER!**

Poppy tapped her foot, and shook her hips to the beat. Ripping away at her fake guitar, and shaking her head almost violently.

 **YEAH DARLIN' GO MAKE IT HAPPEN!**

 **TAKE THE WORLD IN A LOVE EMBRACE!**

 **FIRE ALL OF YOUR GUNS AT ONCE!**

 **AND EXPLODE INTO SPACE!**

Her hair was flying all over the place, and she scooped up a pancake. She flipped it once, then again but higher. This process repeated several times.

 **LIKE A TRUE NATURE'S CHILD!**

 **WE WERE BORN, BORN TO BE WILD!**

 **WE CAN CLIMB SO HIGH!**

 **I NEVER WANNA DIE!**

Finally she flipped the pancake so high that it suck to the ceiling, and she used the spatula like a microphone belting out the last two verses.

 **BORN TO BE WILD!**

 **BORN TO BE WILD!**

Juniper was trying very hard not to laugh, but Poppy noticed her and shut off the music. Then a pancake landed in her hair, making Juniper fall backwards laughing. Something she hadn't done in a while, and it felt good. Poppy rushed over to the couch, and smiled when she heard the young one laughing.

"So sorry to wake you up, I should've chose a quieter song." Juniper was finishing her giggle fits and she said. "It's okay, it was funny." Poppy looked up at the pancake in her hair and laughed, pulling it out and throwing it over her shoulder. "What do you say we have some breakfast?"

Poppy brought forth plates stacked with pancakes, and placed a pile in front of Juniper that was as big as her. "That's a lot of pancakes…" Juniper said towards the slightly startling stack of pancakes. Poppy placed an even bigger stack in front of herself saying. "My philosophy is it's better to have more and not need it, than to need more and not have it! Now dig in!"

After breakfast Poppy let out a long sigh, patting her stomach happily. All of her food was gone, but Juniper was only half way through hers. Juniper looked like she was gonna puke, so poppy took the plate and said. "You don't have to eat it all, I'm glad you actually ate. So now I'd like to talk to you, you kinda just gushed it all out yesterday then tuckered out."

Juniper's small smile wilted, she didn't want to talk about it again. But she felt Poppy's hand on her shoulder, and she lead Juniper outside of the pod. Juniper gasped when she saw the king, and attempted to curtsy with her red dress. Peppy chuckled at this and waved, and then Poppy drew her attention back to the pod. And Juniper looked up, and saw that connected to the pod was a smaller pod near the top.

She looked up at Poppy, and Poppy smiled down at her. She lead her up the vine staircase to the pod and opened it up, and Juniper looked around the small room. The walls were made of blue and pink hair, which blended together and made a lovely shade of purple. All around the room we're her toys, and quite a few new ones she had never seen. She saw a little bed with red sheets and blankets, and a little red part cabinet part desk with a little wooden chair and a mirror on top.

There were two doors, the one she came in, and a second on connected to the top floor of Poppy's pod. Poppy kneeled down next to her and said. "Well what do you think Juniper?" Juniper was speechless, and she looked around the room. Poppy put her hands on her shoulder, and looked her in the eyes. "Juniper, I want to adopt you!"

And Juniper's eyes widened, and Poppy went on. "It's okay to be sad, but just because she's gone doesn't mean you forget the fun or the happiness, or the love she gave you. You loved your mommy, and she loved you very much. And I could never replace her, but I'm hoping that maybe I can still love you." Juniper was tearing up and Poppy pulled her into a hug, and Juniper felt a warm feeling in her chest. She found herself hugging Poppy back, and whispered into her chest. "Yes." Poppy smiled and began to sing.

 **YOU AND ME TOGETHER WE'LL BE!**

 **FOREVER YOU'LL SEE!**

 **WE TWO CAN BE GOOD COMPANY!**

 **YOU AND ME!**

 **YES, TOGETHER WE TWO!**

 **TOGETHER, THAT'S YOU!**

 **FOREVER WITH ME!**

 **WE'LL ALWAYS BE GOOD COMPANY!**

 **YOU AND ME!**

 **YES, TOGETHER WE'LL BE!**

As she sang she noticed a magical glow, starting from where Poppy held her and spreading across her body. Her skin turning a purple color, and her hair a light lavender. Poppy was ecstatic, but retained her cool and kept singing.

 **YOU AND ME TOGETHER WE'LL BE!**

 **FOREVER, YOU'LL SEE!**

 **WE'LL ALWAYS BE GOOD COMPANY!**

 **YOU AND ME!**

 **JUST WAIT AND SEE!**

She finished her song and pulled away to get a good look at the child. "Well aren't you just so pretty!" She said, and Juniper looked down at her hands and gasped upon seeing them. Poppy giggled at this and took her hands in hers, and just took in her accomplishment.

'It's possible! It's really possible, I just have to be patient with Branch!' she thought to herself, and she said. "The paperwork has all been signed, we just needed your confirmation. By the end of today you'll be my daughter, princess Juniper." Juniper smiled widely, she had always wondered what it would be like to be a princess.

"Why don't we go into my house and tell Branch the great news!" Juniper's head tilted in confusion, and she asked. "Who's Branch?" And Poppy led her into her pod, the door led directly to her room. And on Poppy's bed was the grey troll she met yesterday, sound asleep.

"That's Branch! Hold on a moment, WAKE UP BRANCH!" She shouted, waking him up and causing him to shriek and fall out of the bed. Branch stood up and saw that he missed some stuff, mainly the fact that Juniper had her colors back. This filled him with joy, and if he was being honest just a little bit of jealousy.

"Poppy you were supposed to wake me up!" But she ignored him and threw her arms around his neck, shouting. "She said yes, she has her colors back!" Branch chuckled waving Juniper over. "I can see that, that's wonderful!" Poppy let go of him and Juniper walked up to him, looking back and forth between him and Poppy. Poppy knelt down next to her, and said. "Branch is my boyfriend, so that technically makes him your new Daddy!"

Juniper tilted her head and said. "Boyfriend?" And Poppy explained. "Well you see when a boy and a girl really like each other a little more than friends they date and become boyfriend and girlfriend, and when they really really like each other they get married and become husband and wife." Then Branch cut it.

"And when a girl and boy really really really like each other…" and Poppy elbowed him, shooting him an annoyed glance. "Your not even a parent for ten minutes and already you're being crass in front of our child!" She whispered harshly, but Branch chuckled at this and scooped the girls up in his arms.

They giggled as he tossed them on the bed, and Peppy cleared his throat announcing his presence. They all froze, and Peppy shouted. "I'm a grandpa!" And he ran over and hugged Juniper, and Poppy joined in dragging Branch with her.

Juniper was in the center of the hug, all the warmth and love from these other trolls filling her with joy. She hadn't felt this much love in a long time, and it felt as though her mom and dad were there. Hugging her with the rest of them, and if felt pretty good.

 **AN: Wow that was emotional, I think I cried!**

 **BAWV: You would, you big softy**

 **NA8910: *sniffle* I resent that statement!**

 **BAWV: Honey you resemble that statement.**

 **NA8910: So guys? What did you think of our little sweetheart?**

 **BAWV: Well I don't think they've known her long enough to form a solid opinion. Guess we have to fix that huh?**

 **NA8910: Get ready for a whole lot of Juniper!**

 **BAWV: And lots of parenting Poppy and Branch because reasons and we had to.**

 **NA8910: Yeah! We don't have to explain ourselves to anybody! I hope you all enjoyed this chapter and can't wait for the next chapter! I know I can't wait!**

 **BAWV: I'll be looking forward to finishing it.**

 **NA8910: See y'all on the flipside**

 **BAWV: And remember more reviews equals quicker posting and more motivation for me to beat my muse into submission!**

 **NA8910: Cyber High-Five! And Merry Christmas!**

 **BAWV: Cyber High-Five and Merry Christmas!**


	9. Chapter 9

**AN: It's alive! IT'S ALIVE! IT'S ALIVE! IT'S NERDALERT EVERYBODY! Coming at y'all with a brand new chapter! But hark, is that angry typing I hear! Where have I been you all ask? And where is BAWV? Why right here of course!**

 **BAWV: Geez you wasted no time booting me out of my hiding place did you?**

 **NA8910: You know you love the attention.**

 **BAWV: Apparently you haven't been paying attention to our conversations at all...**

 **NA8910: Well to answer the question (that literally only I asked) where have we been… well I have a life outside of fanfiction you know!**

 **BAWV: I don't but I was waiting to see if there was going to be anymore reviews.**

 **NA8910: Alright you got me, fanfiction is my life. But this chapter is nice and long! And chock full of fluff!**

 **BAWV: Enough fluff to drown a small village or two.**

 **NA8910: Enough fluff to make an entire herd of sheep say… "that's a lot of fluff."**

 **BAWV: There was a point to this conversation wasn't there?**

 **NA8910: The point is that we've been busy, and this is the result. And we really do hope to hear from you guys and gals a little more, seriously it's what keeps us going.**

 **BAWV: Yeah and lately I've been seriously disappointed with the lack of response and ideas. You guys are killing my creative mind. Killing it I say!**

 **NA8910: But we have more in store, and if you guys ask nicely it might come out a little quicker.**

 **BAWV: ...Maybe i'll make my muse work. ..Maybe**

 **NA8910: Like always leave any creative ideas for BAWV so they can keep preoccupied, and a little reminder that we still have that little competition going.**

 **BAWV: Only one person has actually done it and that makes me sad...**

 **NA8910: Details will be at the bottom, and feel free to PM me and BlackArtWhiteVoice. Without further ado, we present chapter nine!**

 **BAWV: Remember to leave comments, questions, concerns in a review.**

 **NA8910: WE DON'T OWN SQUAT!**

 **Chapter nine: Splish splash**

It was a sunny day in the troll village and all the children were buzzing with plans to go enjoy it. Swimming, water games, and other such activities were favorites among the trolls so of course the kids would love to partake as well...all but one. "Hey Juniper! You want to go with us? We're going to go swimming. We'll play games, and splash each other, and it'll be fun!"

Juniper scrunched up her nose, "No thank you. I don't like water except for bath time." The kids shrugged and left her be, unaware she watched their backs longingly as they all left toward the waterhole. Juniper was brought out of her longing gaze by a hand on her shoulder, "Hey munchkin what's wrong? I thought you would have left with the other kids?"

Juniper looked up at her mother's confused face, there was a glimmer of worry in her eyes. It was unlike her daughter to turn down play time with other kids. "They were going to the waterhole, I don't like water. They would've wondered why I wasn't playing in it with them or they would've tried to force me to go in."

This was news to Poppy, Juniper had loved baths so she had incorrectly assumed she would love other water as well. "Why don't you like water? I know you like baths." Juniper looked down at her feet as she mumbled, "I can't swim." Suddenly it all clicked into place for Poppy.

'Of course, Juniper was too young to learn to swim before her mother passed. Since Branch and I haven't taught her she doesn't know!' Poppy saw how Juniper looked ashamed to admit that she didn't know how to swim and rushed to reassure her, "Not knowing how to swim isn't something to be ashamed of, wanna know a secret?"

Juniper picked her head up and curiously nodded as she scooted forward to hear. Poppy smiled and whispered in her ear, "I don't know how to swim either." Juniper's eyes grew huge from shock. 'Mom doesn't know how to swim either? But she's the princess!' Poppy brightened with an idea, "Why don't we both learn? I'm sure Branch does know how and he'll teach us I'm sure of it! That way next time they go to the watering hole you can go too."

Juniper beamed at the idea, not only would she be learning to swim she'd be learning to swim from Branch with Poppy! Now that she knew Poppy didn't know how to swim either it set her mind at ease. After all her mommy was a grown up and if she didn't know how but didn't feel bad then why should she? Juniper grabbed Poppy's hand and began tugging her toward the forest, "Come on let's go ask him right now!"

Poppy laughed as she was willingly tugged along toward her boyfriends bunker. Branch was feeling oddly excited that morning and for the life of him he couldn't put his finger on the reason for it. As far as he knew it was just like any other morning with no deviations from his normal schedule.

One minute he had been gathering supplies in the forest and the next he felt as if there was a balloon inflating inside his chest until it was an almost uncomfortable warmth that pushed on his chest. He wasn't too worried since it wasn't a negative feeling perse it was just unexpected and without reason that he could see.

'Maybe Poppy will know since emotions are more of her thing. It's been a few days since I last saw her so she's probably going to show up anytime now anyway.' Just as he finished his thought there was a familiar banging on the boulder which marked the entrance to his bunker. 'I wonder who that could be?'

Branch thought sarcastically as he moved to the peephole to check who stood on his metaphorical front porch. He wasn't surprised in the slightest by the sight that greeted him. Poppy stood with a smile plastered on her face and from the flash of color he could see behind her Juniper was with her.

Inwardly Branch felt familiar warmth spread through him, he loved visits from Poppy and now that Juniper was in their lives that extended to her as well. Outwardly however he fixed a neutral expression on and opened the trapdoor to greet his guests. "I was just wondering when you'd be by. I have had too many peaceful days in a row lately and you can sense when that happens."

Poppy brushed his comment off with a blase wave of her hand and a breezy smile. "Oh please, you love my visits and you know it. Besides if I don't visit you have to come to the village to check on me to make sure I'm still alive and kicking." Branch didn't contradict her since for the most part she was right, if he didnt see her he would always check to make sure she was okay.

His paranoia demanded it. He softened his face when Poppy wrapped him into a hug and gave him a peck on the cheek in greeting. "Well when you greet me like that I guess your visits aren't that bad." Poppy grinned at his pseudo agreement. "As much as I love visiting you I do actually have a reason for it today."

Branch immediately straightened when she said that, "Is something wrong? I noticed you brought Juniper with you? Is she okay?" Poppy smiled as he worriedly rambled off questions faster than she could answer them. Placing one hand firmly over his mouth Poppy answered, "Everything is fine with the village and both Juniper and I are healthy and whole. We actually came to ask if you'd teach us a specific survival skill I'm sure you know."

Branch was thoroughly curious, 'They want me to teach them something? What could they possibly want to learn, not that I'm complaining they could both stand to know some more survival skills.' Poppy removed her hand so he could ask the question that was in his eyes, "What is it you want to know?"

Curiosity wasn't a normal emotion for Branch but whenever he found something that he wanted to know he would become obsessed with it until his curiosity was sated. Poppy knew about his curiosity and decided not to drag it out, "Juniper and I want you to teach us how to swim. Juniper was invited to go swimming with some of the other kids but she doesn't know how. As for me, I never learned but I figured I'm definitely old enough that I should know and who better to teach us than the survival expert himself?"

The curious look left Branch's eyes only to turn into shock at the realisation that his girlfriend didnt know how to swim. "Wait how do you not know how to swim? I can understand Juniper not knowing but you are an adult." Poppy flushed and looked down to lock eyes with Juniper. "This isn't a good place to explain." Branch, understood that whatever the reason was she didn't want it to be said in front of Juniper, exclaimed. "Well I have no problem teaching you guys you are going to need swimsuits. How about we meet again later after you guys go shopping to get some?"

Poppy nudged Juniper, "What about that? We go and get swimsuits and then Branch teaches us to swim?" Juniper eagerly nodded. "Let's go! I can't wait to learn from Branch!" Branch flushed at her enthusiasm to be with him learning his skills. It felt nice to have someone who wanted to learn the things that to him were very important life saving skills.

He was snapped out of his thoughts by Poppy suddenly saying, "Juniper could you wait by the entrance? I'll be right up and then we can go." The child nodded quickly and bounded off to do as she was told. Branch turned to Poppy questioningly, however he remained silent. 'If there's something Poppy wants to say that Juniper can't hear it's probably important. She'll tell me at her own pace.'

Sure enough it wasn't two minutes after Juniper left that Poppy cut right to the chase. "You asked why I haven't learned yet. I didn't want Juniper to hear because her opinion of my father might be damaged and I just couldn't let that happen." Branch was back to being confused. 'What could Peppy have to do with her not knowing how to swim?'

He held back his questions as Poppy gathered her thoughts so she could explain them to him. "When I was growing up my dad was super busy what with keeping the villagers positive with the move from the Troll Tree and losing my mom. He didn't really have a lot of spare time for me. I understood the reason and tried my best not to impose. Most nights he would come home tired to the point he'd have trouble getting to his bed before collapsing. I got really good at cooking very quickly so he wouldn't have to make dinner when he got home after already having an exhausting day. By the time he started having days off again it just didn't seem necessary. For the most part I was taking baths by myself as to not trouble him and I had no reason to go swimming so it just never came up. Now even if he had wanted to teach me he can't. My dad isn't as strong as he use to be after all. If I started drowning then he would have a hard time pulling me out. I didn't want him to be guilty. I love my father, he raised me in the middle of being a king to our people and he dealt with the loss of my mother all at one time. He did the best he could with what he had and so I don't want him to feel bad over something so small."

Understanding dawned on Branch, 'That makes sense. I never thought about it but Peppy would have been insanely busy so Poppy would've had to learn to do a lot at a young age. That actually explains a lot now that i think about it. Her need to constantly be with someone and always singing or just in general making noise. If she grew up alone in their house for the most part then the only real interaction she would have had was singing and playing with her friends. From what I've seen she doesn't like silence for the most part and now I understand why. Silence means she's alone… Never again. Not on my watch anyway. As long as I have a say in it she won't be truly alone unless she wants to be. While I can see why her Dad didn't teach her it's dangerous that she doesn't know how to now. I'm going to fix that immediately for both her and Juniper. I won't have my girls not knowing how to swim in an emergency situation. However that leaves one thing unanswered…'

Poppy met her boyfriend's eyes shyly only to find none of the judgement she had been expecting. Instead in its place was understanding and determination. If she really looked in his eyes she could tell there was something he wanted to ask but for some reason he was hesitant. "I can tell you want to ask something, just ask. I'm sure it's not as bad as you think."

Branch felt a momentary shock that she could read him so well before he shook it off, 'Of course she can read me, she spends all of her free time with me.' Branch gave his question a voice, "I understand your Dad being too busy but why didn't you ask the Snack Pack? I know they know how to swim and would've loved playing with you while they taught you."

Poppy bit her lip as she debated how best to word her answer before mentally throwing her hands up and just blurting it out while hoping it made sense. "I love my friends but they aren't very good teachers. The few times they've taught me things they were impatient and while I love playing with them if they tried playing with me they might have accidentally drowned me or something. They are all kids at heart and usually thats a good thing but not always. So I guess it's because I don't fully trust them with something that serious, they'd probably turn it into a game or something. They're amazing Trolls but they aren't really good with serious situations. Do you understand what I'm trying to say?"

Branch felt both shock that she didn't trust her closest friends with this and gratitude that she completely trusted him to take this seriously, which of course he would. 'She's probably right about them not taking it seriously. It's better to learn to swim with someone who won't dunk you without thinking.' Seeing his girlfriends imploring look he was quick to reassure her, "That makes perfect sense. Poppy, I'll make sure no harm comes to you or Juniper while under my watch."

Seeing the look of dead seriousness on his face made something in Poppy relax. Any worries she previously had about this were suddenly blown away in the face of his certainty. 'He makes me feel one hundred percent safe so it shouldn't surprise me that it's the same thing now. He always treats our safety as the biggest priority.'

Poppy grabbed one of Branch's hands and gently tugged him closer. Branch followed her silent urging only to suddenly have an armful of warm Poppy. Shrugging to himself Branch melted into the hug, enjoying his girlfriends embrace to the fullest. Reluctantly Poppy began to pull back after a minute, "Juniper is probably getting antsy, I'll try to keep the shopping trip quick that way we can go swimming while it's still light and warm out. See you soon?"

Branch squeezed her arms and smiled as he replied, "Meet me here when you guys are ready. You might want to wear your swimsuits under your clothes until we get to the waterhole. Oh! And bring a towel for each of you that way you won't get cold on the walk back." Poppy mentally made a note and nodded she definitely didn't want Juniper to get sick because of her carelessness.

Slowly they separated only to have Juniper come hurtling back into the room and exclaim, "I forgot something." Both adults looked at her oddly before she walked in front of a confused Branch. She threw her arms around his legs in a big hug and said, "Thanks D- Branch. I can't wait until later! Maybe after swimming you can teach me how to do other stuff too? Like tying knots and starting fires? I love camping."

Toward the end of her question Juniper was shyly looking at the ground and had gotten quieter. Branch knelt until he was eye level with her and said, "You're welcome and I would really enjoy teaching you those things. Maybe we can even get Poppy in on it too." Juniper's head whipped up to see him and at his warm smile she grinned.

As she went to turn around she stopped, Branch had lifted his arms in an obvious invitation that she quickly took as soon as the shock wore off. Branch squeezed her in a hug and let her go once she started squirming. He stood back up and locked eyes with Poppy who had a dreamy smile on her lips. Embarrassed, Branch stuttered, "W-What? What's that look for?"

Poppy cupped his cheek and gave it a kiss, "It's nothing bad I promise. I was just thinking that you make a great Dad and I can't wait for any future kids we'll have." Poppy turned and left, completely unaware of the frozen state she had left her boyfriend in. Branch for his part was shocked into a completely frozen state. 'She was thinking of kids...with me. Our kids. I know we're dating but the thought that we might- that we could eventually- well it never crossed my mind. Apparently it's a big possibility if the look she was giving me means what I think it does.'

Branch had honestly expected himself to feel more panic at the thought of kids with Poppy but when he imagined it all he could think of is a small baby swathed in blankets. Him holding it as it squirmed around, it sleeping between him and Poppy when it's a newborn, and when it's older he could just imagine him coming home to a warm pod and hearing 'Welcome Home Daddy!' grouped with a hug from Juniper.

Poppy entered into his daydream as she had a little one on her hip and a smile on her lips as she asked how his day went. Juniper comes running into to tackle him with a hug with Poppy joining in. Once they release him he takes the child and throws them into the air just to hear them giggle and then grabbing Juniper up and spinning her around.

A powerful warmth spread through Branch's body, it left him feeling off balance with the realization of just how much he wanted that image to be reality. It set off a deep want that he had never known before. 'Kids with Poppy is an amazing thought. If you had asked me a year ago if I would ever have kids I would've scoffed but now it's actually a possibility...Wait if she's thinking of kids then she thought about us having-'

Branch's thoughts were cut off as his embarrassment made his entire body overheat to an uncomfortable degree. He unsteadily stood up and staggered into his bunker to gather the things he'd need for their lesson later in the hopes of distracting his mind from the new direction it was trying to take. 'We're going to need some snacks but nothing too heavy since we'll be swimming, I need to dig out a towel to use, and lastly I need to change into my swim trunks.'

His stomach gave an uncomfortable twist at the thought of being around Poppy in his trunks. He couldn't very well wear his vest to swimming it was way too heavy. That didn't stop him from worrying about what Poppy would think when she sees him. As his thoughts took a dangerous turn he forcibly shook his head. 'No! Poppy told me that she finds me attractive, I can't keep doing this to myself. She said she likes how I look so it doesn't matter. I can't let it matter.'

Taking a deep calming breath Branch set about collecting all the things he'd need as his thoughts took a much happier turn, 'I wonder what her swimsuit will be…Wait wasn't I avoiding that?!' The last of his dark thoughts were banished as his face became inflamed from the thought of Poppy in a cute one piece.

'It doesn't matter what she's going to wear she looks gorgeous no matter what she's wearing. I just have to keep my mouth closed and drool free and my mind operating.' He snorted derisively at the thought. 'Yeah right, I've never been able to think clearly with Poppy close to me. Poppy in a swimsuit close to me? I may as well just kiss my ability to think goodbye now.'

As Poppy walked back to the Troll village with Juniper happily skipping in front of her she thought about what she had told Branch. 'Is it too soon to bring kids up? What if he thinks I'm being pushy or thinking too far ahead? He still has trouble with physical affection and I went and brought up kids!.'

She was snapped out of her thoughts by a small hand tugging on her dress. Looking down Juniper stood with one hand latched onto her dress, "What is Junebug?" Juniper's eyes shown with concern as she inquired, "Mommy are you okay? You seemed sad before and now you look scared...Should I go back and get Branch?!"

Poppy bit her lip to stop herself from chuckling 'It's adorable that her first thought to make me feel better is to get Branch although she isn't to far off now that I think about it. I'm not surprised she would pick up on how I'm feeling, she's very perceptive to both Branch and I after all. I need to work on hiding it better though, I don't want her to worry.'

Out loud she reassured Juniper, "I'm fine I promise. I was just over thinking that's all." Juniper didn't looked convinced but she let it go. "Where are we getting swimsuits?" Poppy immediately beamed, "We're going to some friends of mine. They're called Satin and Chenille and they're twins. They're also the best with fashion so who better to go to?"

Juniper perked up at the thought of meeting her Mommy's friends. "I can't wait! I get to meet your friends!" A thought occurred to Juniper and she quickly voiced it, "What kind of bathing suit are you getting?" Poppy tilted her head in thought, 'Usually I stick to one pieces but I'd kind of like to see what Branch's reaction would be if I wore a really cute two piece…'

Shaking herself out of her thoughts she answered, "I honestly don't know munchkin, usually I get a one piece but maybe I'll switch it up this time and get a two piece." Juniper nodded and thought about what kind of bathing suit she'd like to wear. No matter what she mentally pictured it just didn't seem to feel right. A light bulb went off above her head, she toed the ground and shyly asked, "Mommy? Could we maybe get matching ones? I want to look like you."

Poppy could've sworn in that moment that her heart exploded from cuteness. Her daughter was adorable even on a bad day but when she was shy it multiplied by one hundred. Kind of how Branch always seemed much cuter when he was embarrassed. "Of course! I'd love it if we matched and I'm sure the twins will too!"

Juniper visibly beamed at her mother's praise, so happy was she that she started bouncing in place in excitement to see what kind of bathing suit they'd be wearing. It took them a few minutes after getting back into the village to come to the twins pod. Poppy knocked on the petal and waited for the answer. It didn't take long before the sisters answered the door.

"Hey Poppy! What brings you by? You need a new outfit to wow Branch with?" Poppy flushed lightly as they managed to partially guess her thoughts with no effort whatsoever. "Sort of, Juniper and I need swimsuits and who better to go to then you two? Oh! And could they be matching ones?" Both the sisters seemed to straighten as one and they vigorously nodded.

"Of course they can! Oh that'll be so adorable! We'll have to do colors that compliment both of you and would you like a two piece instead of a one piece?" Satin answered before Poppy could open her mouth, "OF course she does, after all what better way to make her man's brain explode then to show herself off? Although it can't be too grown up since Juniper will be wearing the same one."

Before Poppy could interject Chenille broke in, "Oh! How rude of us, here we are talking and not only have we not invited you in but we also haven't introduced ourselves to your daughter!" Satin nodded in agreement and motioned for them to come inside. Once they were all settled the twins knelt on Juniper's level.

"Hey there honey, so your name is Juniper? Well my name is Satin and that is my sister Chenille. We have been looking forward to meeting you!" Juniper shook both of their hands and smiled, "I'm glad to meet you as well. I love meeting Mommy's friends! You two are very pretty." At the end of her sentence Juniper ducked her head and quickly went back to hiding behind her mother, causing both of the sisters to squeal at her cuteness.

"Thank you! You're adorable yourself! Now that introductions are over lets get to it!" The next hour was spent with Poppy and Juniper getting measurements done while the sisters discussed suggestions for the swimsuits. At one point Satin teased Poppy by telling her that they'd make sure to make something that'd make Branch's brain completely crash from how amazing Poppy would look and how adorable Juniper would be.

Poppy smiled at her friends and nodded her agreement. 'I hope that Branch likes what we choose.' Branch stood by the bunker awaiting their return, holding a bundle of towels in his arms. He knew he told Poppy to bring their own, but he had extras just in case.

He was wearing a dull blue pair of shorts that were exclusively for swimming, and he still had his signature vest on. There was no need to take it off before they got to the water, even if Poppy assures him that he looks attractive without it. His ear twitched when he heard the sound of footsteps, and he turned to see Poppy and Juniper walking up to him.

"Hey Branch, you ready to go?" She asked noticing his new shorts, which were not nearly as patched up as his other ones. "Nice shorts." She complimented, and Branch looked down at them, awkwardly stating. "What these old things? I haven't used them in a long time." Poppy, seeing his want for an escape from the conversation, relented. Taking his hand off the went to the small lake that was nearby.

It was really more of a pond, but to a troll their size it was a lake. Branch liked this location because there weren't any fish in there to gobble them up, and predators didn't come here often. 'Perfect to teach the girls how to swim.' he thought to himself, and he set their stuff down on a rock near the shore.

He slid his vest off and folded it neatly, setting it next to the other items. He turned around, only to be completely dumbfounded at what he saw. Poppy was walking up to him wearing a two piece swimsuit, with a mischievous grin on her face. The suit was a light blue, with cyan colored flower designs on it. Branch trurned a greyish purple with blushed upon seeing her, at a loss for what to say.

He liked what he saw, that much was true. But he also had the urge to look away, because she isn't just something to stare at! Stuck between wanting to look at her and being ashamed for doing so he settled on being a stuttering mess as he tried to make up his mind what to be. He drew a blank as his mind completely shut itself down, unable to work properly while it was overheating the way it was.

Poppy giggled when she saw his face, asking. "Well how do I look?" Branch tried to find the words to tell her how gorgeous she was, but couldn't quite voice it. He just settled with nodding, and Poppy, understanding his intentions and his issues vocalizing his emotions, decided to take it as the compliment it was meant to be.

Besides it's not everyday she made Branch completely speechless so she'd take it where she could get it. Branch then felt a small hand tap his, and he looked at little Juniper. Her outfit, though a little more modest, matched Poppy's in design and color. Branch thought it was absolutely adorable that they got matching swimsuits, and little Juniper asked. "Do you like it?"

So Branch knelt down, and said. "I think it looks very nice Juniper, you and Poppy both look very pretty." Juniper smiled bashfully, and put her hands behind her back and rocked back and forth. Branch then stood up and took a deep breath, shaking his head to try and get some brain power back. "Okay we're all ready, into the water girls!"

Both Poppy and Juniper went to the water, standing in the shallows. While Branch waded over to the deeper water, and said. "We have a few things to go over before we start the lessons for today, first off some people might tell you that if you've recently eaten you have to wait thirty minutes before swimming or you'll cramp up and sink."

Poppy and Juniper looked a tad worried, but Branch continued. "This is a myth and untrue, you'll be just fine." Juniper and Poppy let out sighs of relief. "Second you should never go swimming in regular clothes, regular clothes get heavy when they're wet and you'll get tired really quick and sink."

Both the girls nodded in Understanding. "And last but not least always check for wildlife, I chose this location because there are no fish. But not every pond is fish free, and not every fish is dangerous but we'll go over that later." He walked up to Juniper, taking her and and saying. "You're up fist Juniper."

Juniper was a little scared, but she trusted Branch. So she let him let him lead her to water that was up to her chest, then he picked her up by her waist from behind and held her in water she couldn't touch the bottom of. "It's alright, I won't let anything bad happen." Juniper nodded, and Branch instructed her.

"So first you kick with both legs, each going a different direction. Then you flap your arms in the water, this motion with keep you afloat." Juniper started to kick her little legs, and waving her arms in the water like she was told. Branch smiled and said. "That's good, now I'm going to let go okay. Don't panic and stop, just continue to keep yourself afloat."

Juniper closed her eyes in fear when she felt Branch let go, but she did as she was told and kept kicking and waving. And she realized she wasn't sinking, bobbing up and down in the water. She opened her eyes and saw she was doing it, she was swimming. Both Poppy and Branch were clapping, proud of her.

Branch then grabbed her and put her back in the shallow water, and held a hand out to Poppy. "Your turn." Poppy couldn't say she wasn't nervous, but if it was easy enough for Juniper then she could do it too. Besides, she had Branch, and he'd never let anything happen to her. She felt a shiver go up her back as Branch grabbed her waist, this being probably the most intimate touch they've ever shared.

He held her up and walked her to the deeper water, and mimicked the instructions from before. And when Branch let go, she sunk just a little bit causing her to shriek a little, but then she floated back up and laughed nervously. She was swimming, Twenty One years of not being able to swim and she was finally doing it.

Juniper and Branch were clapping, and Branch had a genuine smile. But Poppy noticed she had kind of drifted away from Branch, so she put both of her hands in front of her and used them to propel herself to him. Branch met her half way, impressed that she was already a step ahead.

Once back in shallow water, Branch moved on to the next subject. "You just learned how to keep yourself afloat, which is very important. Now you're going to learn how to get yourself to land. There are four techniques to help you do this, the backstroke, the breaststroke, the froggie paddle, and the doggie paddle."

He walked over to the deep water, saying. "The two easiest ones are the froggie paddle, and the doggie paddle. With the froggie paddle you sit in the water diagonally, and kick your legs as wide as you can while mimicking Poppy's arm movements from earlier. The doggie paddle requires you to be horizontal, kicking both your arms and legs beneath you to keep you afloat."

Branch checked the sky to see how much time they had, determining roughly six hours. "Okay well practice those two for a while, then move on the the two harder ones. Don't be discouraged if you can't get it at first, practice makes perfect. There are also some underwater techniques you need to know, but we can tackle that another day!"

And so the set out to learn, and Branch couldn't have been more proud. Normally Poppy was a mischief maker, but she was completely serious during the whole lesson. At one point poppy was resting on the shore while Branch was teaching Juniper the breaststroke, his hand on her stomach as he lead her through the water.

His face lit with fatherly pride, and Poppy found herself blushing at how attractive he looked. His features weren't pinched in a stressed scowl, they were relaxed and almost dare she say it… happy! At one point they had taken a break for lunch, sharing a meal the Poppy had made and brought along.

And the whole experience just felt like they were closer as a family, and Branch was glad that that wanted to learn how to swim. It was now one less thing he had to worry about, and it filled him with relief. As the sun began to set and the temperature dropped the little family began their trek back to the village.

Juniper happily skipping a few paces ahead of her parents while still staying in easy sight and grabbing distance just in case. Poppy and Branch kept careful watch on Juniper as they strolled cheerfully, hands joined between them, each with a towel wrapped around their shoulders.

'Today was amazing, I got to make new memories with both my boyfriend and our daughter. Not to mention seeing Branch without his vest on. If that wasn't enough seeing him act so fatherly to Juniper makes something in me melt into a puddle.' Poppy released a happy sigh with a light blush covering her cheeks.

Branch turned at her sigh and became curious at the sight of her blush, he squeezed her hand to get her attention. Once she snapped out of her thoughts and turned to look at him quizzically he inquired, "You seemed deep in thought, it's not like you to be quiet for so long. What were you thinking about?"

Poppy's flush deepened at being caught, 'Well I may as well tell him now. Besides I can't be the only one blushing, it's unnatural!' Poppy smiled sweetly at him and responded, "I was thinking about earlier when you were teaching Juniper to swim. You two looked so much like a father and daughter that I couldn't help but notice how attractive you are when you're around Juniper. Your body relaxes and your face and eyes soften. You smile easier too, when she made a mistake you would gently correct her and encourage her when she got it right. I can't explain why but seeing you act like that and being so natural with it made me feel all warm and gooey inside."

Branch stared in shock as he processed what she said. 'I never really thought about it before but I do love teaching Juniper things. It just comes naturally to me to pass on my knowledge with her. I never thought it was something that would be considered attractive though.' As his thoughts trailed off a memory of Poppy soothing a scared Juniper after a nightmare.

She had looked as if she was doing it since she was born. It had made something in him react in a way that had befuddled him then. However, now he was coming to understand exactly what that feeling was and why it showed itself. He felt himself flush at the memory and the growing warmth that now matched Poppy's own.

Just as he began to formulate the words to explain how he had felt that as well Poppy threw his mind through another loop. "If that sight wasn't enough to make me melt, the sight of you without your vest definitely did it. It's not often I get to see that particular view so I try to enjoy it to the fullest whenever I get the opportunity."

Branch knew she did that on purpose, she always knew what to say to make him into an incoherent mental mess. As if to prove his point she tugged him closer to her side and placed a chaste kiss on his cheek, making his already struggling brain completely stop all operations.

He was pulled out of his internal struggle as Juniper dropped back to grab Poppy's hand that wasn't occupied by Branch's own and swing it back and forth happily. With Poppy successfully distracted he was given the chance he needed to take a deep breath and force oxygen to his failing brain.

As he was regaining the use of his mind little Juniper stopped her swinging to look over at his and Poppy's joined hands with a longing look on her face. Poppy, noticing the lack of swinging, glanced down to see the longing gaze on Juniper's face. After following her line of sight and seeing their joined hands understanding dawned on Poppy.

'She wants to hold Branch's hand! Awwwww that's so cute! But then again she doesn't know Branch that well so she probably thinks he won't want her to. After seeing him willing offering her a hug earlier I don't think that will be the case… I'll just have to show her that it's okay. First to get the message to Branch. Ah! I know.' Peeling her attention from Juniper she faced Branch who seemed distracted but now not as noticeably flushed.

Deep in her mind she mourned the loss of the blush but she forced herself to focus. 'I'm on a mission this is no time to think on that! Besides there will be plenty more opportunities to see it.' Determined, Poppy tugged on Branch's hand to get his attention. Once he looked at her she subtly nodded in Juniper's direction.

Confusion painted his face when he saw Juniper quickly look away from him, she had obviously been watching him and was embarrassed she was caught but why? Turning back to Poppy he raised an eyebrow in confusion, not wanting to speak and alert Juniper to his knowing of her attention. Poppy already had her plan in mind, now just to make Branch go along with it.

She tried to convey her message through her eyes hoping that it made it to him and he understood it. Branch could tell Poppy was trying to tell him something but for the life of him he couldn't say exactly what it was. He could see she wanted to do something but it frustrated him that even after being together for so long he still couldn't read her looks yet.

Staring deeper into her eyes in an attempt to understand he saw her message. Her eyes said 'Trust me'. Trust her to do what he didn't know but he didn't have to. He got the basic gist and that's all he needed. After all he trusted her with his life so whatever she was going to do couldn't be that bad. He gave a small nod to show he both understood and was giving his acceptance.

Poppy beamed at him as she tugged at their joined hands gently untangling them. Branch felt an acute sense of loss from their break in contact but he didn't object since this must've been a part of whatever plan she had. His curiosity bloomed more with every passing moment. Poppy never broke contact first so for her to do so meant that whatever she was doing was important.

He was content to sit back and watch as his girlfriend acted out her plan. Poppy hated separating her and Branch's hands but it was necessary for this to work. 'I just hope Branch goes along with it!' Gently shaking her worries off she turned to Juniper who was now curiously watching her and asked, "Junebug would you mind switching hands? We are coming up on a clearing with a big hole and I'd prefer to have you on my other side."

Juniper hastily nodded and moved to hold Poppy's other hand, however once she had it she looked up determinedly at her and proclaimed, "I'll stay over here that way if you start to fall in I can save you Mommy!." There was pure determination on her little face. Poppy's heart melted in her chest as she fought back the urge to squeal and break the moment.

Instead she exclaimed, "Why thank you! I'm sure Branch will like the help in keeping me out of trouble." At that statement Juniper looked up at Branch for confirmation. He smiled down at Juniper, "She's right. Your Mommy is very good at getting into trouble and it's more than a one person job to keep her out of it. Think you are up to the task of helping me?"

Juniper quickly nodded enthusiastically. "Between you and me nothing will hurt Mommy ever!" Branch nodded in agreement as they continued on their path home. After a few minutes in silence Juniper hesitantly glanced at Branch's face. He was looking forward scanning the area ahead to make sure it was safe, seeing him thoroughly distracted Juniper's eyes drifted to his hand which now hung limply at his side.

'I want to grab it. I want to hold both their hands...but I don't think he'd like it if I did that. He doesn't like it when anyone besides Mommy touches him. But he hugged me earlier without me having to ask him didn't he?' As her thoughts were going in circles she was broken from her staring by Poppy whispering just loud enough for her to hear, "Go for it. I promise Junebug he won't mind."

Of course Branch heard her but he stayed resolutely faced forward, the only sign he heard was the slight twitch of his ears. Poppy knew he would hear no matter how quietly she whispered but as long as Juniper didn't know that then it would be fine. Besides it looked like he was playing along just fine. Juniper had an internal war which her longing eventually won.

Slowly, with many swift glances thrown at Branch every few seconds, she hesitantly grabbed one of his fingers. 'His hands are huge! I can only grab one finger.' Juniper's amazement was cut short by Branch gently coiling his remaining fingers to form a cradle around her hand. Her head quickly swiveled up to see his expression only to find he was looking down at her with the warmest smile she had ever seen.

He only ever smiled like that to Poppy though. It made Juniper feel ecstatic that he was smiling at her like that as well. She shyly returned his smile before ducking her flushed face, gently swiging both of their arms in happiness. Poppy was absolutely beaming at this point, her plan had worked perfectly!

She glanced from the shy Juniper to a slightly flustered Branch with one of the happiest smiles she had ever seen on his face since they had started dating. Branch, feeling someone's eyes on him, met her gaze. Instead of dropping his gaze or flushing like she had expected he kept her gaze and continued to beam. His eyes told her that he had never been happier and he hoped to keep it this way.

Poppy quietly agreed with that thought as they simultaneously looked away. When they were close to the village Branch gently tugged on his hand to try to reclaim it only for Juniper to look up imploringly into his eyes and ask, "Do I have to let go?" Her question said that if he wanted her to she would but her tone begged him to let her keep holding it.

Looking to Poppy for help, she shrugged at him. This one was his choice, if he was uncomfortable and wanted her to let go then he needed to tell her that. She didn't mind playing interference with all of the rest of the village however this was their daughter, Poppy wasn't going to get involved this time.

After a few seconds of silence Juniper took it as a no. She began to reluctantly remove her hand from his only for him to tighten his hand around hers. She looked at him with a mixture of hope and confusion. Branch released a sigh, "You can keep it until we get you home."

Juniper beamed but couldn't stop herself from asking, "Are you sure? You don't mind the other trolls seeing you holding hands? I noticed that you don't like it when they see you and Poppy do it." Branch was shocked she had noticed his discomfort and the reason for it, 'I keep forgetting how observant she is.

I need to work on that. She's right though. I don't like it when other people see me holding hands even if it's Poppy. Thankfully she never comments or complains when I take my hand back when we enter the village. She understands my discomfort and doesn't want to make me uncomfortable. However Poppy is an adult, Juniper isn't.

If I tell her no she won't understand why. She'll probably take it as me not wanting to hold hands with her.' Coming to his decision he firmly told Juniper, "It's okay. I don't mind if you hold my hand, if anyone says anything then I'll tell them to buzz off. There's nothing wrong with my daughter holding my hand."

He stumbled slightly over the word daughter but powered through and the look of wonder on her little face made the struggle and the damage to his reputation that was undoubtedly about to happen worth it. Now reassured Juniper went back to swinging both their arms in contentment.

Branch released a sigh and mentally gathered himself to face the village. He heard Poppy whisper his name, just quiet enough that Juniper wouldn't be able to hear. He looked over at her and felt some of his unease melt at the sight of his girlfriend smiling reassuringly at him. He heard her whisper, "It'll be okay. I'm right here if you need to escape just signal me."

Giving her a slight nod, knowing that if it came down to it Poppy would bail him out made his unease all but disappear, which left him free to enjoy their walk to the fullest. As they entered the village Branch glanced around to see who all was out today, it would be just his luck if one of the snack pack saw this.

They would never let him live it down, but as he looked down at Juniper's happy bouncing along between him and Poppy and Poppy herself smiling as if she had everything in the world and more he couldn't make himself let go. His pride could go die in a hole and his reputation could join it. 'I won't put a damper on this day. I refuse to be the one who takes the smile from either of their faces.' To

Branch's surprise though the villagers did notice him and his little family they didn't crowd or question. They just smiled or nodded them on their way, which immensely relieved Branch. Today had been amazing so far and he didn't want to ruin it by having a panic attack from being crowded, not to mention how scared little Juniper would be… Branch was broken out of his thoughts by Poppy making a small sound in the back of her throat.

It was meant to grab attention and since she didn't say Juniper's name then he guessed it was something she needed from him without wanting to disturb their daughter. He met her eyes only to find a smile that was both wistful and sorrowful. Now alarmed from her sudden change of mood he tried to subtly project his concerned questions to Poppy. Seemingly understanding, Poppy slightly nodded to their daughter.

Alarms in his head steadily increasing he glanced out of the corner of his eye to see what was going on to put that look on his girlfriend's face. A stone dropped in his stomach at the sight of pure longing with a harsh twist of loss on Juniper's face. 'How did I not notice when she stopped swinging her arms? What is making her look like that?' All of Branch's mind became completely focused on finding the cause of his daughter's sadness and remedying it immediately.

Subtly following Juniper's gaze he scanned the area and was thoroughly confused when all he saw was a small family of trolls. From what he could see the child was sitting on his father's shoulders while playing with his hair while his mother was melted into the father's side. Not seeing what would cause that reaction Branch looked back down at Juniper only to find her looking up at him.

The second their eyes met her little face flushed and she quickly ducked her head and gripped his hand harder, as if she was scared he would yank it back at any moment. 'Okay so it has something to do with me...but what? She's looking at that family, but the way she's avoiding my eyes is kind of like earlier when she wanted to hold my hand but was too afraid to ask...Wait the kid was on the father's shoulders. Could that be it? Does she want to do that but is scared I'll say no? But then why is she sad about it?'

As Branch pondered why Juniper would be sad about the thought of being carried on someone's shoulders it dawned on him. There was only one thing that he could think of that would make her look so sad, 'Is it possible that her biological parents did that and she misses them? Would she want me to pick her up or would she think that I'm trying to replace them?'

His mind was steadily sliding into a ramble as he tried to decide whether to proceed and hope for the best or leave it and try to cheer her up on his own. Looking to Poppy in the hopes of getting help he only received a sad shrug. What she said earlier came to mind then. Her father had been very busy when she was young and what with her mother passed from sickness she probably never got to ride on anyones shoulder either so it'd make sense that she wouldn't know exactly what to do either.

'Maybe later I can offer her a piggyback ride? I could offer her a ride on my shoulders, I've benched more than her weight I'm sure of it. Would she be happy and accept or would she think it is weird for a full grown adult to give another adult a ride?' Seeing no answer in sight Branch pushed the question to the back of his mind to be pondered later, 'Juniper now, Poppy later.'

Taking a deep breath Branch made his decision and hoped it was the right one. Juniper couldn't help but feel her bright mood dwindle a bit when they got to the village and she saw the little family on an outing. 'I shouldn't be feeling like this. I have Mommy and Daddy, I may not be able to see my other Mommy and Daddy but Branch and Poppy are here for me now. I shouldn't think about how it use to be, it'll make me sad and Mommy gets sad when I am sad. I don't want to make her sad.'

Juniper's thoughts were cut off by a pair of hands under her armpits and slowly, as to not startle her, lifting her until she was sitting behind a familiar head of grey hair. "I don't mind you being up there but please don't tug on my hair. I don't mind you playing with it just don't tug."

Juniper felt shock that he managed to guess what she wanted without her actually having to say it. Once she got over her original shock she slowly brushed her hands through Branch's hair in a tentative motion. When he didn't reprimand her or tell her to stop she began separating tendrils and combing through each section.

Juniper's previous longing was now replaced with an ecstatic happiness. She glanced to Poppy to see what her reaction was only to see her mother beaming with the look Juniper now dubbed as her ,'I wish I had a camera!' look. She had been getting it more and more often lately around Juniper and Branch now that she thought about it...Shrugging and chalking it up to adults being weird but her loving her mom anyway Juniper went back to playing with Branch's hair.

It felt weird to have someone combing through his hair but so far Juniper had been careful not to tug. The only one who had ever played with his hair had been his grandma and very rarely Poppy. 'Why is it that all the girl's in my life love playing with my hair?' While pondering this he happened to glance over at Poppy.

Her smile, beaming and looking like the sun itself, made his stomach squirm in the good way that only she seemed able to make it do. "What is that look for?" inquired an embarrassed Branch. Poppy just gave a half shrug and replied, "I told you already, you and Juniper make an adorable pair and I'm just glad that you guys are mine." Branch's heart jumped into his throat as his cheeks heated.

'Hers. I can definitely get use to that. Matter of fact might just become my favorite thing to be.' Still brightly flushed Branch decided against speaking and instead reached for Poppy's hand with his newly empty one. Once he has her hand again he tugged Poppy against his side and secured her there with the arm that wasn't preoccupied with holding up Juniper.

His girlfriend seemed to deeply approve of this as she cuddled into what Branch was starting to call 'her spot'. Once she was settled they began to leisurely walk the last stretch to her pod. Branch felt more than heard Juniper yawn as she went completely limp on his shoulders laying on top of his hair. Knowing that he had to move her to a better position for his arm or risk her falling he tugged Poppy to a halt and slid Juniper down so she was resting on his bent arm.

Once situated he lifted his free arm and offered Poppy her spot once more as they continued on happily basking in their little families presence. 'Nothing beats this. Having both of my girls close and relaxed. We need to plan another day like this soon.' As they walked Branch could feel Poppy's gaze, seeing her with a content smile on her face. The look she was giving him was a mixture of love and warmth, and it made him feel like he was going to explode with gooey feelings.

He quirked a curious eyebrow at her, and asked softly. "What?" Poppy just continues to beam at him and answers. "It's adorable. She trusts you completely to keep her safe." Branch felt his face heat up in embarrassment, glancing at the young troll on his back. "I don't know why she feels comfortable with me, I'm always grumpy and grey. I personally wouldn't be comfortable around me…"

Those words caused Poppy to pause, a determined look crossing her face. She walked faster, and stepped in front of him. Branch stopped, her beautiful eyes practically boring into his soul. "That has nothing to do with being comfortable with you. You may be grumpy sometimes, but you're also fiercely protective. She knows you will keep her safe and so do I. It's why we BOTH trust you and feel comfortable around you, you would never allow anything to harm us. Your also a lot more gentle with her than you are with anyone else in troll village, and she does notice."

Branch looked into her eyes to see if she mentioned what she said, Seeing nothing but the truth in her eyes. Branch felt flattered that they thought so highly of him, as he squeezed Juniper tighter against his back. Poppy returned to her spot next to him, and he pulled her into his side so they were walking arm in arm.

Branch didn't say anything on the rest of the walk home, he didn't know what words describe what he felt. It was strange to him, even in the years he had been dating Poppy he had never felt so much at once. So he decided to let actions speak for him as they walked home, basking in one another's presence.

Once they reached the pod Poppy set up Juniper's bed, and Branch shifted her around so that she was resting in his arms. Her small head nuzzled into his chest, and he found letting her go was emotionally difficult. Poppy nodded to signal that the bed was ready, but as he went to put her down her small arms wrapped around his neck. Refusing to let go, she let out a sad whine.

"I don't want you to go, you'll leave if I do." Branch chuckled at this and replied gently. "I'll see you tomorrow, I would never leave you and Poppy for good." Juniper eyed him suspiciously, raising her small finger and saying. "Pinkie swear?" Branch laughed, and twisted his small finger around hers. "Pinkie swear."

And with that Juniper reluctantly let go, and he laid her down and pulled the covers over her. Snuggling into the blankets, Juniper was just drifting off when she said. "Good night daddy, mommy and I love you." And she was asleep, and Branch sat there frozen in thought. 'Daddy… I'm a dad now!' This filled him with what felt like joy, and he might even go as far as to say happiness.

He never in his life thought that he would be a father, especially after he turned grey. Now he couldn't imagine not being one, and how it was now his goal to keep this family of his safe and sound. He glances up at Poppy who was just standing there, leaning against the door frame looking at him like he and Juniper we're her entire universe.

He walked over to her and wrapped his arms around her waist, and she is neck resting their foreheads against each other. "I should go, it's late." He said quietly, but Poppy asked. "Could you stay tonight? Please?" The question threw Branch a little bit off guard, and she continued. "I just had the most wonderful day of my life, and I would just like to end it in your arms. It doesn't have to be anything serious, just cuddling… so what do you say?"

To say Branch was uncomfortable was an understatement, but he also didn't want today to end. So he nodded, and Poppy smiled pressing a sweet but firm kiss on his lips. When they broke the kiss, Poppy lead him over to her bed. From outside the pod you could see the last light in the house go out, and the little family drifted off to dreamland.

 **AN: And there you all have it!**

 **BAWV: The chapter that made both of our writer's block act up.**

 **NA8910: It was a pickle indeed, but hopefully the next one won't take too long… but no promises.**

 **BAWV: Reviews miiiight help. You know might.**

 **NA8910: Feedback is always appreciated, let us know what you thought. One thing we need more of is song suggestions.**

 **BAWV: I'm starting to think people aren't reading the Author's Notes Blitz. I'm sad now, :(**

 **NA8910: Yeah, this is the only way we can actually talk to you guys. I know you're eager to read the story, but we like talking to you.**

 **BAWV: I think the readers don't want to talk to us. *Le sigh***

 **NA8910: Well let's hope that's not true.**

 **BAWV: I won't believe it until i see it. I'm going to go cry in my emo corner now.**

 **NA8910: Dammit I just got her out of there! *Sigh* anyway that's it for today, I have to drag BAWV out of the emo corner.**

 **BAWV: *Eating chocolate ice cream and oreos sobbing grossly***

 **NA8910: Cyber High-Five, say cyber high-five BAWV.**

 **BAWV:*sniffle* Why should I? They don't care.**

 **NA8910: -_-... I have Broppy fanfiction and anime!**

 **BAWV: *Anime cat ears pop out of hair* Broppy and anime you say?**

 **NA8910: Works every time.**

 **We're going to play a game of Internet guess who with you guys, you see everyone has some sort of image in their mind of their favorite author if they don't have a picture of reference. We want to know what you guys think we look like! You'll also get to guess our personalities too. But what do they get if you win? If you win physical challenge we'll write you an OC and put you into the story, and if you win the personality challenge I will write a one-shot fanfic of your choice, you choose the source material and genre! Plus your account name will be mentioned in our author's note! Physical Challenge you have to guess our: Gender, Hair Color, Eye Color, Etc. Speaks for itself. Let's see if any of you can guess it right! Cyber High-Five!**


	10. Chapter 10

**AN: What's up everybody it's NerdAlert, coming at y'all with a brand new chapter! With me is the talented BlackArtWhiteVoice, say hi!**

 **BAWV: Hello lovely readers and reviewers!**

 **NA8910: Good lord this chapter is angsty, like seriously guys!**

 **BAWV: Well I do love my angst. No surprise it leaks into my writing.**

 **NA8910: Hope y'all didn't get too comfy in the fluff, because we wrote this chapter with angst pencils on angst paper!**

 **BAWV:I still don't think there was enough angst but I guess it's sufficient**

 **NA8910: You would make yourself cry with how much you consider enough, who knows what you'll do to the readers**

 **BAWV: I'm sure they can handle it. After all do they really need their hearts? I work just fine without mine after all**

 **NA8910: Well it's been a while since the last update, so we hope y'all enjoy the chapter. We don't own trolls or it's characters!**

 **BAWV: Enjoy the chapter and remember to review!**

 **Chapter ten: relapse**

Poppy Loved children, she loved them so much that when a teacher position opened up she jumped for it. For three years she's taught children, and would always come up with new fun activities to do with the kids. Today she and the kids were going on a nature walk, enjoying the sunshine that peeked through the forest top.

The kids would wander playfully, though making sure to stay in Poppy's sight. The forest, while their home, still had many dangers. Branch had taught her through the years of visiting his bunker how to spot danger, and this came in handy when looking after a group of troll children.

"Alright everybody, let's not wander to far! Flint that means you!" she called out to the clumsy boy, but he didn't appear to hear her. He was entertaining himself by hopping from stone to stone, and getting farther and farther away from the group. "Flint!" Poppy raised her voice in concern, and her heart stopped when she saw where Flint was heading.

"Flint stop!" She shouted, sprinting after the young troll. He jumped and landed on something that didn't feel like a stone, but before he could look down he was lifted up by Poppy's bright pink hair. There was a loud snapping noise of metal against metal, and he looked down. Just below his toes was a large metal trap, its jagged metal teeth clenched together menacingly.

Upon seeing this, the young troll made a whimpering noise and promptly fainted. Poppy used her hair to bring the boy to her and she clenched him to her chest, a dry and panicked laugh escaping her. It wasn't a humorous laugh, but one of relief. But that relief died when she saw there was twelve more traps around, at least the one she could see.

She walked back over to the children, and said in a somewhat shaky voice. "Nature walk is over kids, all of you stay as close to me as possible and we'll head back to class. As an announcement the forest is now off limits to children until further notice." All the kids nodded solemnly, and started to head back the way they came.

Before leaving Poppy turned to look at the trap, and thought to herself. 'Why are there traps so close to the village? This area is where a lot of the children play, and now it's not safe! I need to talk to Branch immediately!' and with that thought in mind, she and the children went back to the village.

Currently Branch was admiring the collection of cards Poppy had given him over the years, he loved the detail and love that went into each and every one. And not a single one was alike, making each one special. There was way too much glitter shooting out of them for him to stomach, but luckily it was only once per card.

If he was being honest he had really seen Poppy that much lately, or little Juniper for that matter. But it wasn't like he was ignoring them, at least not on purpose anyway. Recently he had gone on a scouting expedition, and what he found scared him. About half a mile from the village was a set of footprints, Bergen footprints!

And he knew that if he told everyone one of two things would happen, one they would call him crazy and probably throw a huge loud party out of spite, or two they would panic and freak out which would also lead the bergen right to them.

So what else could he do? Traps! As many as he could place, and even further spread than ever. 'That should dissuade any bergen from entering the village.' he reasoned to himself, as he began to put away the cards tucking them behind a small curtain. Suddenly he heard a loud thumping noise, followed by the very annoying but familiar.

"Branch, Branch, Branch, Branch, Branch, Branch, Branch, Branch! Are you in there? Branch, Branch, Branch, Branch!" Branch rolled his eyes as he headed up to ground level, and opened the door to see Poppy. Poppy was in a lovely yellow sundress, and wore a bright yellow and pink striped headband. She smiled upon seeing his irritated face, and said sweetly.

"Hi schnookums, how are we today?" Branch closed his eyes and pinched the bridge of his nose hearing the nickname schnookums, but decided to leave it alone. "I'm fine Poppy, is there something you needed?" He stepped aside so she could come in, and she did saying. "Well as a matter of fact there is!"

Branch walked as she talked, leading her to the kitchen where he pounded himself a cup of water. "So I know that you are trying to keep the village safe, and I know it's a lot to ask you to change. I like you just the way you are, but do you think maybe we could… ya know… ease up on the traps? A little?" Branch who had a mouth full of water promptly spat it out, shooting her a confused glance.

"Wait, you want me to take out my traps? The one defensive weapon I have to protect me against bergen attack!?" Poppy gave an awkward smile, she shrugged and offered. "Not all of them " Branch didn't understand what the issue was, she had never had issues with his traps in the past. Poppy put her hand on his shoulder, and tried to look him in the eye.

"Branch, there just a little bit too close to the village for comfort. What if an adult, or even a child walks in one!?" But Branch crossed his arms defiantly, and stomped his foot. "They shouldn't be wandering around the forest anyway! There are so many dangerous creatures in the forest, not to mention bergens."

Poppy took a deep breath and tried to keep calm. "Branch, the people of troll village deserve to walk out of their pod without worrying about their foot getting mangled by a metal trap!" Branch raised his eyebrows at her. "Um, they would be wise to have that fear! Maybe they'd be a little more observant, and we wouldn't have to live in constant fear of bergen attack!" Poppy put her hands on her hips and shook her head.

"Okay Branch please, we haven't seen a bergen in almost twenty years! You need to lighten up, if the haven't found us by now they never will!" Branch stopped, slightly hurt by her words. 'The way she had said that made it sound like she thinks I'm crazy… just like everyone else…' Poppy took his hands in hers and said as sweetly as she could. "The traps need to come down, not all of them but some of them. Please? For me?" Branch's eyebrows furrowed angrily, and he ripped his hands away.

"No! I don't take requests from people who treat me like a crazy person! The traps stay, and you can leave! I'm normally willing to compromise, but I'm putting my foot down! If you're so worried about the kids then teach them to stay away from my bunker! Or better yet teach them to stay in the village, if they're anything like you they'll suffer a horrible death in the surrounding forest because they weren't paying attention or was looking at some stupid flower! As for the adults these traps would be easily seen for them, so as long as they have more than two brain cells they'll be fine!"

Poppy could feel tears in her eyes, hurt by his callous words she replied, "Well what about me then? I have to be able to get to your bunker to visit you, if you keep all of those traps out then I could get hurt." Poppy hoped that got the point through, since Branch was saying basically that he didn't care if the others got caught in his traps. He had to care enough about her to not want her to get hurt, right?

Branch seemed to physically freeze as he thought over what she said, before nodding as he came to a decision. "Poppy, you're smart enough to see the traps, you obviously saw them today! You won't get hurt as long as you pay attention, and don't be your normal space cadet self. This conversation is over! I refuse to take down any of my defenses. Good bye!" And with that he slammed the door, and Poppy finally noticed that she had been escorted out.

She stared wide eyed at the boulder entrance, and felt tears streaming down her face. 'He didn't listen, not even to me. He wasn't even worried about me, he just cut the conversation before I could even try to talk more.' She thought to herself, shocked that he was so cold to her. They hadn't fought like this in a long time, she couldn't even remember.

A familiar cold feeling shuttered up her neck, as her mark shrank for the first time in a while. Poppy took a deep breath against the painful pang in her chest, and pushed the tears back with pure force of will while wiping her face. She turned and started walking back to the village, wanting to run but with the amount of traps lying about she decided it was safer to walk.

Juniper was coloring on a small piece of paper, just trying to pass the time until Poppy got home. Her picture was of her holding both Branch and Poppy's hands, flowers surrounding them. Juniper frowned and looked at the picture longingly, it had been two whole weeks since she was banned from going into the forest to play. And three since she saw Branch, which made her very sad.

Suddenly she heard the sound of the door, Poppy was home and her new mommy didn't even come up to her room to say hi. She heard gentle sobbing coming from the other room, and she cracked the door open and peeked inside. Poppy sat on her bed with her face in her hands, and her small silver heart shaped locket resting on her lap. Juniper hated seeing Poppy so sad, it reminded her of how she felt when she was grey. So quietly she closed the door, and went to the other door that lead outside. Poppy had locked it, but that wouldn't stop her.

Using her hair she unlocked the door, a trick Branch had taught her in case she was ever suck in a locked room. But he told her that it was only an emergency trick, and that she shouldn't abuse that power. She opened the door and ran down the stairs, leaving the door open as she made her way towards the bunker.

If there was one person she knew could cheer up her mommy, it was Branch. Meanwhile Poppy was wiping the tears off her face, putting the locket away. She looked over at Juniper's door, feeling guilty about leaving the young girl by herself. So she went over to the door and knocked gently.

"Juniper? Sweetie may I come in?" she got no answer from Juniper, and the door appeared to be unlocked. "Juniper?" She called out, looking around the empty room. "Juniper!?" She nearly screamed, looking everywhere possible she could be. Then she saw the open door, and her eyes widened with fear. She had told Juniper a couple weeks ago that she wasn't aloud outside, but she never told her why.

She didn't want Juniper to have a bad image of Branch, no matter how frustrating he was currently being. She sprinted out of the house, running to the end of the tree branch that overlooked the village. She surveyed the area for her little purple June bug, when she spotted the young girl entering the edge of the forest that led to Branch's bunker.

She jumped off the tree and used her hair to carry her down, landing in the middle of the village and running in Juniper's direction as soon as her hair was free. "Juniper!" She called out desperately, trying to remember everything Branch had taught her about the wilderness. But all that knowledge was completely squashed by the panic she felt, and she couldn't for the life of her remember.

Then she saw a purple shape to her left, and she saw Juniper alright and in one piece. But any sort of relief she felt left her, as she saw Juniper walking right towards a large trap. The next few moments, felt like they were in slow motion. So many emotions at once, terror, determination, and anger all at once. The anger towards the trap, the determination to save her daughter, and the terror that she might not be fast enough.

So with all her might Poppy sprinted to her daughter, and shoved her off of the trigger and on to the safe dirt ground. The was a loud snap, and a blood curdling scream that rang through the forest. Juniper shook the dizziness from her head, looking at what happened.

And she felt an overwhelming sense of dread and fear, when she saw Poppy's left knee wedged in a metal trap. The jagged sharp teeth piercing Poppy's leg, blood trickling down her calf hauntingly. Juniper ran to Poppy, but she didn't know what to do. She she touch her? Should she not touch her? Juniper felt tears on her face, and she looked around for someone to help.

"I'll get Daddy! H-he'll what to do!" But Poppy grabbed her arm, preventing her from going to get Branch. "Juniper!" She grunted in pain, pointing to the way they came. "It's not safe, go get Creek! He's a friend of mine, he's purple with blue and green hair!" Juniper looked at her confused, Branch was clearly a better choice. But Poppy gripped her arm, pleading. "Please, just go back the exact way you came. There are more traps out here, I need you to be careful!"

Not wanting to lose another mother, Juniper did as she was told and ran back the way she came. Creek was currently talking to two girls about auras when Juniper found him, tugging on his yellow pant leg. "Excuse me?" She said in a frightened voice, however Creek kept talking. "Yeah you see if your aura is disturbed, you'll feel this slight unpleasant vibration."

Juniper fed up with being ignored, stomped on the ground and shouted. "Excuse me!" This grabbed Creeks attention, and he raised a curious eye at the child. "Well hello, you must be Juniper! I don't believe we've had a proper introduction, I am Creek." Juniper nodded and tried to speak.

"My-" but Creek continued. "If you or your mother ever need anything, you just ask Uncle Creek." Juniper's nose scrunched up in annoyance, she didn't know this guy. Now he was say he was her uncle? She tried to explain again. "My-" but Creek interrupted once again, frustrating her even more. "You know love you shouldn't interrupt people when they're talking, I see you've been spending a bit too much time with Branch."

Juniper had it, she was officially mad. Not only was he not listening to her, but he was also bad mouthing her Daddy, and not helping her Mommy. She grabbed his hand and shouted. "My mommy is hurt!" Creek's eyes widened, and he asked. "Where!?"

Branch had been feeling down lately, he hadn't seen or heard a word from Poppy since their argument… 'Who am I kidding, it was a fight.' Branch thought somberly, as he walked through the forest with a bundle of sticks under his arm. "Maybe if I weren't so stubborn and stupid and just apologize to Poppy, maybe she'd come and see me. I mean just a few traps couldn't hurt, would it? There doesn't need to be that many."

He looked around the playground where the kids used to play, metal traps and sharp wooden spikes everywhere. Juniper used to play here, he had never taken her into account. With a determined look he put down the bundle of sticks, and took one and set to work. Using small rocks and a stick to set off the traps, before picking them up and setting them to the side.

But then he came across something that made his stomach churn, a sprung trap. And it had blood on it, troll blood. "Oh no." He whispered, running off to the village as quickly as possible. He reached the village, and looked around trying to remember where the hospital was. He then saw a huge purple pod connected to a large hollowed out log, which belonged to Dr. Plum. And in front of the hospital he saw the snack pack, which made his anxiety spike a little.

Sure Poppy was going to lay into him for this happening, but the snack pack weren't as reserved and patient as Poppy. But when he approached none of them looked him in the eye, and it made him even more uneasy. "Guys, I saw the trap who got hurt?" They wanted to be mad at him, they truly did.

But they knew that the news they had to break to him would be far more painful than any words they could say, and deep down the didn't think he deserved it. The past couple of years he had made great strides to be good to Poppy, and they knew that he cared for her. Suki took Branch's hand, and held it firmly when he tried to pull away.

"Branch, Poppy fell into one of your traps." Branch didn't move, his eyes a dead stare looking through Suki as if she wasn't there. He stumbled back, putting his hands on his head. 'What have I done!?' his chest constricted with pain and sorrow, regret overfilling his mind like a lake doing a flood. His knees were weak and his breath heavy, starting to have a panic attack.

Then he thought to himself 'Juniper!' but apparently he had said it out loud, because Biggie said. "She's inside, she's the one who came and got us. You should probably go see her, she's quite scared." Branch didn't need to be told twice and entered the structure, leaving the snack pack behind. He had so many emotions swirling around his head, but the one that overtook him when he saw Juniper was relief.

She was sitting alone, and looking scared just like Biggie said. But before he could go to her, he felt a hand on his chest preventing him from walking forward. "Not so fast mate!" Creek said quite aggressively, which made Branch angry.

"You don't get visiting rights just yet, especially since this is all your fault! You Know who Poppy sent little Juniper to get? I wasn't you!" He said harshly, poking Branch violently in the chest. "If she didn't want to see you then, so what makes you think she'd want to see you now?" Then Juniper shouted. "Go away!"

And Creek got a sick little smirk on his face, and said confidently. "Ooo looks like the kid doesn't prefer your company, better shove off!" but then he was hit in the back of the head with a wooden block, and she raised her voice again. "I meant you!" And then she extended her arms towards Branch, shooting Creek an icy glare.

Creek was completely dumbfounded, and Branch took his hand off his chest. "Looks like your visiting hours are over, now if you'll excuse me I'm going to see MY girlfriend and MY daughter!" And as he walked passed, Creek just resumed a calm and neutral face.

"We'll see for how much longer, won't we?" He said under his breath, leaving the waiting room. Branch picked up Juniper and held her close, as she was clinging to his chest. "I know it wasn't your fault Daddy!" She said, and he felt a warm feeling in his chest when she said that. But he sighed sadly, and pulled her away so he could look at her.

"It is my fault Juniper, I'm the one who set the traps. Poppy told me to take them down but I didn't listen, and she got hurt because of that." Juniper was confused, and asked. "But why?" He thought about how to answer, she wouldn't understand the bergen threat. It was before her time, and he would gain nothing from scaring her even more. "The traps we supposed to make us feel safe, well… made me feel safe… but I can see now that they only cause more danger then they prevent."

Juniper was set down on the chair, and she said. "I'm afraid of the traps." And Branch nodded, saying. "You don't have to worry, I already started taking them down at the playground and I'm going to keep taking them down." Juniper looked over at the door that lead to Poppy's room, asking quietly. "Is it because mommy got hurt?" Branch shook his head and said. "No, but it's all the more reason to. How about we go and see how mommy's doing?"

And he took her hand and the went to the door, entering a hallway with many doors. But he guessed that Poppy was in the one that Dr. Plum and king Peppy were in front of. Peppy said nothing when he saw Branch, but just opened the door. And Branch's heart cracked when he saw her, laying in a bed with her leg bandaged up. Her face was less that happy, but it wasn't quite angry either.

Juniper ran up to her bed and climbed up, bringing a smile to Poppy's face. Poppy gave her a big hug, and asked. "Are you alright Junebug?" And the young one nodded happily, and squeezed her mother tightly. Then Poppy noticed Branch, and she said to the young one in her arms. "Hey I'm going to be fine, so why don't you go home with Grandpa? I'll see you later, daddy and I need to talk." Juniper looked a little disappointed but did as she was told, going with Peppy and leaving Branch and Poppy alone.

There was a tense silence between them, until Branch asked. "How's your leg?" Poppy looked down at the wrapped up appendage, and said. "Dr. Plum says it's not too serious, minimal physical exertion for a few days and it should be right as rain. The wound wasn't too deep, and there's no permanent damage." Branch felt relieved, he didn't cripple his girlfriend permanently.

But then he felt guilt wash over him once again, and he thought about the traps and how she had asked him to take them down. He was about to speak but she spoke first, Saying. "Branch this is getting out of hand, I am hereby ordering you to take down the traps." It wasn't normally something Poppy would say, and it left a bad taste in her mouth.

And Branch's face changed from guilt to that of surprised anger. "Excuse me!?" He said in an angry tone, to which Poppy replied. "Creek pointed out that I'm the princess, and as such I must take care of my citizens." Branch felt something well up inside him, replacing his remorse. "Oh yeah? And why exactly did Juniper go to get Creek instead of me? I was closer! I know how to disarm my traps!"

Poppy crossed her arms irritated. "Because I wasn't about to send Juniper who already almost stepped in a trap, to walk into a forest full of them!" Branch had no argument for that, it honestly was a smart decision on her part. "Well what do you mean you order me!? You can't ORDER me to do anything!" He said loudly, not quite shouting.

Poppy held her finger up, and stated. "Actually yes I can. First and foremost I am the princess and your traps put one of my people in danger! That gives me full right s to order you to do anything, this isn't about us anymore. You almost hurt two children and did hurt me! You wouldn't do it for Poppy your girlfriend, so maybe you'll do it for the troll princess! I have to keep my people safe!"

Branch let his temper get the better of him and pointed a finger at her and said. "Keep your people safe!? None of you are prepared for a begen attack, and I'm the only one who treats it like an actual threat! But no! I'm crazy apparently! I thought that at least my girlfriend would stand by me, but you think I'm crazy just like everyone else!" Poppy's eyes widened at the accusation, and tried to defend herself.

"Branch I don't think you're crazy, but my dad made sure that we were far far away from bergen town! And it's just a little bit unreasonable to set up traps for something we haven't seen in almost two decades. Creek says-" but Branch exploded. "SCREW CREEK!" Poppy yelped with surprise, and Branch started storming out shouting over his shoulder.

"If Creek is so great then why are you dating me!? I'm not taking orders from you, or from Creek! Or from anybody!" Poppy was panicking, he wasn't going to take down the traps and he was really mad. And she could go after him with the cast on. "Branch wait, could you please just take a few down? Or make a trail for me and Juniper? Please!?" Branch paused at the door but didn't speak, and he slammed the door behind him.

Branch rested against the wall of the hallway, and he slid down until he was sitting. He put his head in his hands, and one solitary tear slid down his cheek. She thought he was going to leave them up after what happened.

'Does she really think that little of me?' he thought to himself, and he wiped the tears away. Getting up, he ran from the hospital. He couldn't stand to be there any longer, it just filled him with sorrow and guilt. So off he ran to the only place he felt safe, his bunker.

 **AN: Well there's the long awaited tenth chapter, what did you think. Tell us in the reviews and be sure to PM BAWV if you have ideas for a one shot.**

 **BAWV: I always need things to do when writers block hits so I'm more than happy to look at any ideas.**

 **NA8910: Well I think that's enough for now, we'll chat at y'all later. Cyber High-Five!**

 **BAWV: Cyber high five!**


	11. Chapter 11

**AN: What's up everybody It's NerdAlert, bringin ya a brand new chapter!**

 **BAWV: And this is BAWV and may I just say your guys fast response busted my butt into high writing gear? I loved reading your beautiful reviews and I'm sure NerdAlert agrees!**

 **NA8910: Oh I thought your responses were great, and I'm excited to see what y'all think of this chapter.**

 **BAWV: We figured after the last tear jerking angst ridden chapter we would need some fluff and heart warming Poppy being Poppy. You can also expect some emotion and vulnerable Branch in this forecast. And back to you NerdAlert!**

 **NA8910: Basically we're sorry (not sorry) for hurting your feelings, here some digital chocolate.**

 **BAWV: Well NerdAlert is sorry. I'm not, in fact I get great pleasure out of it. :D**

 **NA8910: Sicko, anyway schadenfreude aside we own nothing.**

 **BAWV: If we did they would've been together from the start and there would've been Juniper in it.**

 **NA8910: Oh how I wish Lil' J was cannon. (Ugly crying noise)**

 **BAWV: Don't we all? Well readers please continue on to sooth the pain we caused you from the last chapter. It's going to take me a bit to get NerdAlert to stop crying.**

 **Chapter eleven: Reconciliation**

As Poppy watched Branch walk away in a huff from their newest addition to a long list of arguments she knew without having to look that her mark was wilting again. She and Branch had been doing so well lately that she hadn't felt it in a good while, 'I would've been perfectly happy never feeling it again.' Poppy thought with a disheartened sigh.

As Poppy sank down on the hospital bed she stared down morosely at her wounded knee with a sick feeling churning in her gut. 'We haven't fought like this in months… I thought we had finally moved past this.' As she gently rested her hand on her injury she thought of the last major fight they'd had. When she had tried to kiss him, it seemed so long ago now. She truly thought they had finally worked out their issues, apparently not.

'Now that I think about it Branch has been acting different lately. Ever since we first fought about the traps being in the village. He use to come over for dinner with Juniper and I. He made a point of it because he knows we love seeing him, but for the last two weeks he hasn't eaten with us once.

He's also been even less affectionate than normal, although I kind of expected that with our disagreement still hanging between us. That doesn't mean I don't miss the few and far between kisses and hugs I got. If it were just that I wouldn't mind because it's between us but it's not staying between us is it?

Now that he's not stopping by anymore, Juniper doesn't see him and when they do see each other Branch doesn't act the same toward her. She's probably so confused right now, I'm in the hospital, Branch isn't acting how she knows him to, and we're fighting. I'm going to need to talk to her and try to explain after I go home.'

Poppy gave one last exhausted sigh as she slowly lowered herself onto the bed. Turning on her side with her injured knee resting on a pillow she pushed her face into the stiff uncomfortable pillow as she let a few tears slide down her cheeks. As she fell into a fitful sleep her last conscious thought was, 'I wish things could just go back to the way they were before all of this.'

Poppy's dreams were much happier than her reality at the moment. Her, Branch and Juniper were out on a picnic. Branch and her were cuddled together watching Juniper frolic and play in the flower field with Peppy. However out of nowhere Poppy felt an intense panic, as if there was something horribly amiss but as she worriedly scanned the area she saw nothing out of the ordinary.

She looked up at Branch to check if he felt anything only to see he was no longer there. Now thoroughly worried, Poppy jumped to her feet and began looking around wildly for her lost partner. Finally spotting him a ways away in what seemed to be an out of the way part of the garden. If she had looked closer her surroundings had changed so the previously blue sky was dark and grey, the lively forest was replaced by dead limbs, and the bright green grass was now dry and brittle.

Not seeing the change because of her relief she walked over to Branch and sighed in relief. "Geez you shouldn't scare me like that! I was about to ask you if you felt like there was anything wrong? It's probably just me but I figured if anyone would know it would be you." As she finally reached him she was frustrated with his lack of answer and quickly became irritated, "Hey! Branch, what are you ignoring me for? I didn't do anything."

She moved forward and grabbed his arm, turning him around to face her and the sight she saw chilled her to her core. Branch looked absolutely terrified, his beautiful blue eyes were wider than tea saucers, the pupils blown wide in fear, his whole frame was lightly quaking, and the single most disturbing thing was the tears leaking silently down his face in never ending rivers.

Now completely alert with her earlier irritation forgotten she tried to get his attention, "Branch! What's wrong? There's nothing there Branch!" When her words failed to reach him she tried to physically drag him back to reality only for him to flinch and whip around with a wild look in his eyes. Backing away quickly Poppy felt true fear as she looked in Branch's eyes and saw no recognition when he looked at her, only a paralyzing fear that seemed to hold him captive.

Feeling helpless tears well in her eyes she desperately wracked her mind trying to think of what she could do to make whatever demons were plaguing him leave him be. Suddenly an old memory came to her of when Peppy was once explaining Soulmates.

 _A young Poppy sat on King Peppy's knee happily shooting questions a million miles an hour. Chuckling quietly Peppy gently shushed his child, "Easy Poppy I can only answer so many questions at once. I have to leave soon to help build a hut but you can pick one question now and I'll answer the rest after I finish okay?"_

 _Poppy nodded her head enthusiastically and she put her little hand on her chin in her thinking pose. She had to choose a good question since her others wouldn't be answered yet. She beamed as she made her decision, "I know what I want to ask! Daddy, you said you and Momma use to feel each other's emotions through your bond. What else could you guys do that others can't?"_

 _Peppy felt both grief at the thought of his deceased Mate and happiness that his Princess wanted to hear more of his and her mother's bond. "You always pick the good questions my dear. I'll try to keep the answer as simple as I can. As you already said you can feel one another's emotions. Sometimes when your mother was having a bad dream I would feel it in my own dream. I would be having a perfectly normal happy dream and then I would feel a terrible fear. I couldn't understand where it came from since there was no visible reason for it. It took me waking up and seeing your mother having a nightmare for me to understand. She had somehow sent her feelings through our bond while in a panic trying to reach out to me. I don't know if you could share a dream when neither party is under stress though. It was one of the things we wanted to test before…"_

 _Peppy's eyes became misty at the thought of his Queen and all the lost opportunities and plans that never had a chance to come to fruition. Seeing her Daddy looking pained Poppy was quick to hug him and say, "I love you Dad! Please don't cry! Mommy wouldn't want you to cry!"_

 _Peppy looked down with a smile at his panicking daughter, "You're right munchkin, she wouldn't. Now I need to get to the town square and you need to go to school!"_ As Poppy was jerked back to her current situation she suddenly understood what was happening. 'Branch is having a nightmare! That's why I felt those feeling before and why he looks so terrified now! I need to wake up and help him!'

Determined now, Poppy tried to focus on waking up only to realize she had never had to try to wake up and she didn't know how to at will. Feeling her desperation to get to Branch rise she thought fast on how to get out of this dream only to be interrupted by a horrible, low sound that she hoped to never hear again. A soft, deep sob from Branch that had her heart ripping into small pieces in her chest.

She swung around to see the previous terror had shifted completely to an absolutely heart broken look of total despair. The look of sorrow on his face as he slowly sank to the ground with his hands gripping his hair and tears flowing in rivers was enough to have her sobbing along with him. His sobs continued getting continually louder as they went until the sobs became words.

"No, no, no, no! I can't lose her, not like this, not again! It's all my fault! I'm sorry, I'm so sorry!" Poppy didn't understand what he was talking about but in the midst of his sobs she caught her name and that's all she needed to know. Moving fast, she sprang over to his side, since she couldn't wake up on command maybe if she comforted him here he would feel it on his side?

Willing to do anything to stop his heart wrenching sobs and pleading Poppy dropped to her knees in front of him and wrapped her arms around him securely. At first he jerked wildly back and forth, not seeming to know it was her until he slouched into her arms completely emotionally exhausted. Sighing in relief Poppy opened her mouth to ask if he was okay only to feel a sensation as if she was being pulled away.

Branch seemed to notice as well because he immediately began struggling again begging her not to go. She couldn't reassure him that she wasn't going anywhere as she obviously was whether she liked it or not. Her surrounds were becoming hazy as she realized she was waking up she only had the time to hold Branch a little tighter and whisper into his ear.

"It's okay Branch, you need to listen to me right now okay hun? This is a nightmare and you need to wake up okay? I know it feels real but whatever you're seeing it's not. I'm fine and as soon as I wake up I'm going to c-" She couldn't finish her statement as she faded completely from his arms only to wake with a sharp gasp.

As she looked around she noticed that she was back in the hospital and not with Branch, that needed to be fixed immediately. She shifted to the side of the bed only to remember a minute too late that she was hurt. She had swung her leg onto the ground only to get a painful reminder as to why she was in the hospital when she put too much pressure on it without thinking.

A sharp shot of pain jumped through her knee and crawled up her thigh and down to her feet. Taking a deep breath, Poppy blinked pain filled tears from her eyes. The mental image of Branch curled into himself, sobbing his heart out felt like a burning metal rod was shoved through her chest cavity.

'I have to get to him, I refuse to let him be alone through that! Our argument's can wait until after I comfort him, nothing is more important than making sure he is okay.' Poppy nodded her head determinedly as she slowly climbed out of bed, this time mindful of her injured knee. Once she was shakily standing up straight she set about the painstaking task of making her way to Branch's bunker.

Branch, for his part, has no idea what is going on. All he knows was that he had been in the middle of a terrible nightmare about his grandmother's death, not something completely irregular, however somewhere in the nightmare his grandmother's figure seemed to shift into Poppy's bright pink one. Instead of pushing him out of the way and getting caught Poppy seemed to be caught by something and couldn't dodge away from Chef's grabbing hands.

Branch had tried to jump in front of Poppy only to be too late and had to watch as Poppy was taken and eaten by Chef. As he watched in horror a soul deep ripping pain shot through his chest. He slid to his knees in complete defeat, his only reason for living on had been taken from him. Something caught his attention out of the corner of his eye, it was one of his traps and it was covered in Poppy's blood.

Branch felt like he was going to purge everything in his stomach as he came to the realization that Poppy had died because she had been caught in one of his traps and unable to escape. Branch completely broke down completely disregarding his surroundings, no longer caring if the bergen ate him, what was the point now anyway? Full body sobs were ripped from his frame as he rambled.

"No, no, no, no! I can't lose her, not like this, not again! It's all my fault! I'm sorry, I'm so sorry!" As he held his own bloody trap with all of his hope gone he felt a strange sensation. Like someone was hugging him, but there was no one there that he could see. On instinct he began struggling to get away only for a familiar warm presence to wrap around him.

The second he recognized the warmth he immediately stopped struggling. He'd know that warmth anywhere, that was Poppy's warmth. Before he could completely relax he felt her start to fade causing him to panic once more, he didn't know how she was here when she was eaten and he couldn't see her but he didnt care.

What mattered was that she was here and not dead and he couldn't bare to part with her, "Don't go! I'm sorry. I'm sorry for all of it! Please don't leave me alone again!" Branch normally would've been appalled at his begging but right at that moment his only concern was keeping Poppy with him.

His pride could die in some hole for all he cared, his want to not be alone overroad it. He felt her tighten her grip as she whispered in his ear, "It's okay Branch, you need to listen to me right now okay hun? This is a nightmare and you need to wake up okay? I know it feels real but whatever you're seeing it's not. I'm fine and as soon as I wake up I'm going to c-"

And with that she completely disappeared, leaving him curled into himself on the cold ground with confusion beating at his mind. A nightmare? This all was a nightmare? If that was true how was she there and comforting him? He could still see Chef for goodness sake!

...But now that he thought about it she seemed to be frozen and not doing anything. Maybe she was right and it was a nightmare, Branch took a deep breath to center himself. Feeling a small bit calmer Branch made his decision, 'I don't know what's going on but Poppy wants me to wake up, so I'll wake up . Simple as that. Even if this is a dream I need to check on her myself.'

As that thought cemented itself Branch noticed his surroundings fading like Poppy had as he felt he was being dragged. Only to bolt upright in his bed in his bunker. Taking gasping breaths he jerkily fought his way out of his sweat coated blankets in a panic. He hit the floor with a soft thump as he finally disentangled himself enough to stand. He took stock of himself once he was successfully standing.

He was soaked completely with sweat as were his sheets and bed, he was still shaking from the intensity of the nightmare, and by the scratchy feeling on his face and his scratchy throat he didn't need to check to know he had been sobbing not just in his dream but in real life as well. Releasing a sigh of relief he though, 'At least I don't have neighbors to hear me. That'd be awkward.'

Still having trouble calming down with the images of his worst nightmare still running wildly through his head Branch turned and began to make his way to the surface. He needed to see Poppy and know she was okay before he stood any chance at sleep. As he made it to the top floor just before his entrance he stopped with his hand on the handle of the door.

'What am I doing? Poppy won't want to see me, the last time we talked we were shouting at one another not to mention what I told her and the fact that it was my fault she was injured. She especially won't want to see me like this, covered in a panicked sweat and probably looking insane...But I need to see her, I need to know she's okay. That my nightmare was just that, a nightmare...No!

I won't go and see her like this, she has already had to deal with my too big ears and heavier than normal weight she is not going to see this too! She might come to her senses and leave me and while that would be better for her I can't let her go. Tomorrow I'll go see her after a bath in the river and I'll apologize for what I said.'

Even as he thought it Branch could feel his panic increase exponentially as the images picked up speed in his mind. He felt his breathing coming more rapidly as he let go of the door only to back against the opposite wall and slide down with his head between his legs and his hands over his ears, desperately trying to block out the thoughts running rampant in his head.

That was the sight Poppy was met with when she walked into his bunker. Seeing Branch in the middle of a panic attack sprang Poppy into action. She knelt in front of him and gently wove her arms under his armpits and behind his back until she was basically sitting in his lap with her arms wrapped around him. She hummed a low tune her father always used to calm her down and she stroked a hand through his hair.

As she untangled his knotted hair she could feel the sweat that his hair seemed to be saturated in, 'What could he have dreamed about that could cause him this much fear?' As Branch slowly came back to himself he was overcome with both relief that Poppy was there and safe, and shame that she had seen him yet again at his worst.

Curled up in a pathetic ball, soaked in sweat, and his hair probably looked like a rats nest. She didn't seem to mind any of that though, in fact she was acting as if there was nothing amiss in the situation. Their eyes locked and Poppy's seemed to stare directly into his soul searching for something specific, she apparently found it as her eyes lit with understanding.

"Branch, it's okay. You don't need to feel ashamed, being scared is a natural thing and just so you know, no matter what is happening in our lives at that moment I will always be here for you. I don't care if we are in the middle of an argument, it doesn't matter we can pick it back up later, what matters is that you are mentally, emotionally, and physically okay. Anything past that can be negotiated, but never those."

Branch was completely speechless as he processed her words, Poppy mentally squealed at the look he had. The circumstance could definitely be better but he looked adorable with his face scrunched up in confusion like that! 'He probably isn't going to want to talk about it so I won't ask. I think I've got the gist of it anyway, and there's no need to make him go through that unless he wants to. He looks considerably calmer but not completely there yet. Hmmmm I know!'

With understanding shining in her eyes Poppy tightens her hold on him and snuggled closer to his chest. Branch began to relax as her comforting weight in his lap calmed his frantic mind. He shifted her legs so he could free his arm to return the hug only for Poppy to let lose a sharp "YELP!" Branch flinched back to look at her properly, she was biting her lip and holding back tears...OF COURSE! He had forgotten about her injury!

Now with all previous fear gone Branch slid his arm under her knees and as gently as he could, he lifts her and begins walking toward his bedroom. Once they are in his room he gently puts her down on his bed, mentally cringing at the sweat soaked sheets and how gross that must feel for her, and propping her knee up with his pillow. "Stay still and don't move until I get back. I'm going to get my first aid kit and re patch up your knee. How you even made it here with that I will never know or understand but next time please don't hurt yourself further just to get to me okay?"

Before Poppy could object Branch spun on his heels and jogged out of his door, leaving her alone in his room. It only took him a few minutes to find and retrieve the kit and before Poppy could get a word in he was sitting next to her on the bed with her knee on his lap as he gently worked on it. All of his focus was on her knee as he disinfected it and rewrapped it to his satisfaction.

Through the entire spectacle Poppy stayed silent as she marveled over how gentle Branch was being. She had been starting to believe she had imagined this side of him. She was happy to be proven wrong. Once he finished he still seemed to hover as if not sure what else he could do but not wanting to leave either. Poppy smiled and solved the problem for him by announcing, "Well since I'm spending the night here I finally get to have a sleepover with you! I'm so happy!"

Branch was dumbfounded at his girlfriend who was beaming at the thought of spending the night, not like that!, with him in his bunker. Shaking his shock off Branch reminded himself that this is Poppy he was talking about and focused his attention on more important matters. Like changing the sheets on his bed and at least changing out of his sweat soaked night clothes. Turning to Poppy he exclaimed, "I'm going to go get some new sheets, you don't want to sleep on those trust me. While I'm gone I'll change into different clothe-"

Poppy interrupted him by excitedly putting her input in, "That's an awesome idea! We can make a blanket fort and sleep in it! You're a genius Branch!" She looked down at her knee and frowned, "Although I can't really help much right now." Seeing her pout did strange things to Branch that he was in no emotional or mental state to deal with right now.

He shook his head and reassured, "It's fine. I built this bunker I'm pretty sure I can make a simple blanket fort big enough for us. Just stay off your leg okay?" Poppy reluctantly nodded her ascent as he left to go collect all the blankets he had in his bunker to turn them into the best fort Poppy had ever seen. He had built his bunker on his own, how hard could a blanket fort possibly be?

"You have GOT to be kidding me!" exclaimed an exasperated Branch as one end of his fort fell again. A quiet giggle floated to his ears, causing them to stretch in the direction of the bed trying to hear more of one of his favorite sounds. Flushing brightly at his failed attempt to impress Poppy with a well built fort, he turned to ask her what he was doing wrong since he was obviously missing some piece of information only to be stopped by a sight that warmed his entire body, Poppy was curled into the new sheets he had gotten and looked to be completely tangled in them however she wasn't trying to escape them.

Seeing his confused look Poppy answered sheepishly, "I kinda got tangled but you looked like you were having enough problems so I didn't want to distract you. Besides your sheets have a really nice scent. What do you use to wash them?" Branch flushed darker as her comment registered in his mind. 'I wonder how she'd react if I told her that the scent she is smelling is me since I haven't had the chance to wash anything, those sheets are just the least dirty ones I have…'

Deciding not to answer he redirected the conversation with an eye roll, "Why does that matter you weirdo? Only you would be tangled completely in blankets unable to move and asking what I use to wash said sheets." Branch made his way over to help her untangle from the knot of blankets with a sigh. "Besides it looks like the blanket fort is going to take awhile for me to finish at the rate I'm going."

The now free Poppy smiled at his defeated look, "I can do that you know? It isn't strenuous or hard work. I'm sure if you did it with me a few times you'd be just as good at building blanket forts as you are at building your bunker!" Branch grimaced at the thought of letting her get up and walk around but even he had to admit that as long as she didn't go outside of the room he could keep an eye on her and if there was something that needed to be done that would aggravate her injury he could do it for her.

Heaving a defeated sigh Branch told her, "Okay fine you can do it but if there is something that you need to lift above your head or anything that will stretch your injury to much I'll do okay? That is my only condition for you helping." Poppy beamed at his mother henning as she happily agreed and swung her legs off the bed to start on the fort only for Branch to jump forward to help her.

She'd be lying if she said she didn't feel good seeing Branch worry about her like this. She had been seriously worried with how he had been acting before, this just shows that he does care and it was a much needed reminder. Once she was safely standing with Branch hovering at her elbow Poppy set to gingerly moving around collecting all of the blankets and positioning them to make a decent sized fort with an opening in front to get inside.

Keeping to her promise whenever she needed something put in a higher or just a difficult spot to maneuver with her knee she explained what she wanted done and stepped back so Branch could do it unhindered. With them working together it only took an hour and by the end they had a blanket fort worthy of a prize.

Poppy beamed as a thought occurred to her, "We should do this again with Juniper! She would love to build a fort with you. Lately she's been sad that you haven't stopped by and played with her. I tried to explain but she would still like a visit from you." Branch's previous warmth dimmed as cold guilt gripped his heart.

'I was so caught up in Poppy and my argument I didn't even think about how Juniper would feel about my disappearance. I'm going to have to go explain myself to her and make it up to her later. I don't want her to think that I'm mad at her or anything.' Branch nodded to Poppy's question, "Yes we can do that. I didn't even think of how my not showing up would affect Juniper. I'll still need to apologize but this is a good start."

Poppy beamed as Branch agreed to her plan and also to going to make amends for his absence lately. She knew she and Branch still had issues to work out but as long as he kept in mind that he was a part of Juniper's life and no matter what was going on between them he needed to treat her the same then Poppy would be happy.

Shaking herself out of her thoughts she set to setting up the bed inside their fort so they could get to sleep. It had been an exhausting day after all. Poppy sent Branch away with the reassurance that she would only be setting up their bed so he could go and set all of his defences for the night, as he walked away an idea came to Poppy's mind. An impish smile spread across her face as he set her plan to action.

'I doubt this is going to work but it's worth a shot. Hopefully he won't get mad at it…' Taking a fortifying breath Poppy set to work on her hopefully successful plan. When Branch returned to his room he could hear Poppy rustling around as she set up their beds for the night. He walked over to the entrance and slipped inside only to freeze in shock at the sight that greeted him. Poppy was sitting innocently off to the side as if she had no idea what had made him freeze.

It wasn't Poppy that made him hesitate though, it was the nest of blankets in the middle of the fort that was obviously supposed to be a bed however instead of there being two there was only one. Mind it was big enough for two people but only just barely and with his bulk being bigger than that of the Princess he was worried about rolling over on her and crushing her especially with her injury as new as it was.

"Poppy why is there only one bed?" Poppy gave a hesitant smile as she explained. "I thought it'd be nice to curl up together when we went to sleep. That way if you had a nightmare again I would be right there." Although not the complete reason it was all she was willing to disclose to him at the moment, poor Branch's mind would probably short out if she told him that she had been wanting to fall asleep listening to his heart beat for a long time.

Better to stick to the less likely to embarrass her loved one for now, after all they were already in uncharted territory and Poppy knew Branch didn't like being out of his comfort zone. Branch while nervous at the thought of sharing a bed with Poppy also couldn't deny he liked the idea of having Poppy next to him not just in case of another nightmare but also because though he would never admit it he had thought of waking up in the morning with Poppy's bed head greeting him and the thought was definitely appealing.

There was still the issue of him crushing her on accident while he slept, that risk was even greater with her injury all he'd have to do is nudge it in her sleep and heaven forbid she get stuck underneath him… Seeing his worry Poppy tried to reassure him in the hopes of him agreeing, "Branch, we're both adults and dating so it's fine if we share a bed. The only reason I haven't suggested it is because I didn't want to push you out of your comfort zone. Besides I don't think either of us are ready for anything more so that isn't a worry either."

Branch was amazed she had managed to pinpoint the other thing he had been nervous about, he'd been sure he had hid it well enough. Then again Poppy was always good at seeing anything he didn't want her to know. Branch was in a mental war that was tearing him apart. 'Maybe if she sleeps with her leg elevated and a little space between us it might not be an issue…'

Just as Poppy was about to give up and make a second bed Branch slowly started walking toward the bed. He climbed in and shifted until he was comfortable against one side of it, then he looked toward Poppy and asked expectantly, "Well are you coming or not?" Poppy quickly snapped out of her stupor and moved to the nest.

When she lifted her knee to get in Branch offered a hand to help her with his head turned and a flush once again crawling up to his ears. Gratefully, Poppy took his hand and settled in, only to look over and see him as far as he could physically get from her. 'That won't do! Looks like I'm going to have to make the first move in this situation.' Without further delay Poppy scooted over to Branch and once she was right next to him she waited until he relaxed from his tense position.

Once he had relaxed his muscles just enough for there to be room Poppy immediately shuffled her body until she was partially under him with one of her arms wrapped around his chest squeezing them closer together and her injured knee rested on the edge of the nest. Branch began stammering in shock at her bold move, "What- What are you doing?!"

Poppy ignored him as she squeezed half of her body under his so she could comfortably cuddle against him in his chosen position. Once she was comfortable she answered flippantly, "I'm getting comfortable. I don't know why you chose the very edge to sleep on but I can make it work. You're really warm you know?" Branch wasn't sure his face would ever not be flushed after tonight.

Before Poppy could put anymore of herself under his weight he lifted his body up so he was hovering over her. Looking down Branch saw confusion in Poppy's eyes, "Listen Poppy, I know you think I'm not heavy but you need to understand that if you are under me then all of my weight will be resting on you and while you may not think it's much trust me you'll want to get out when it starts to feel heavy."

Understanding lit in Poppy's eyes, 'I got it now. He's worried his weight will hurt me! We've been over this before he's not that heavy! Guess it's time to remind him again.' Poppy smiled gently up at him trying her best to project understanding, "Branch, you seem to be under the impression that you way three of you. I know you don't believe me so how about this, you lay back down and if I feel like you're too heavy then I tell you and we can switch to me laying on top of you okay? Besides I actually prefer having someone's weight on me, just one limb or their whole body, it reminds me that there is someone there even when I'm asleep. And just between us? I know for a fact that with you here nothing will ever harm me, because you will never allow it."

Branch felt all of his breath leave him in one big exhale, he felt overwhelmed with disbelief that she truly believed what she said and alongside that disbelief he was deeply touched at what she proclaimed. To think he'd have someone who thought of him like that, no one had ever thought of him as a safe place, a home. He had of course thought of his grandma like that but this was different. Very different.

Branch who is still hovering over Poppy through his mental debate was spooked as she gently tugged on him to get his attention. He stared down into her eyes, looking for even a speck of uncertainty only to see nothing but patient understanding, with a sigh he acquiesced, "Okay, but if I'm hurting you or are to heavy for you then you have to tell me. I mean it! I refuse to be the reason you are hurt."

Receiving an eager nod from Poppy along with more impatient tugging Branch unsurely lowered himself until he was laid on top of Poppy. He kept an eye on her reactions as he lowered more of his weight until he was totally on top of her. Poppy for her part was tucked comfortably underneath him, of course there was pressure from him but she enjoyed feeling him wrapped around her like he was.

Looking up and meeting eyes with Branch, Poppy beamed to show that she was perfectly fine with their current position however Branch still refused to relax, still tensed and ready to jump off of her at a moment's notice. Feeling warmed all the way through at his worry Poppy smiled and wrapped her arms around his shoulders and firmly pulled until all of body was rested on her with his head on her shoulder.

When she showed no signs of discomfort after a few minutes Branch relaxed until he seemed to melt into her. Poppy tickled his ear laughing when it twitched as if batting her hand away, and ran her hand through his hair before dragging it down to rub his back. Deep down Poppy knew he still wasn't over his nightmare and he would never admit to it so she helped in the only way she could. She had made sure that when she pulled him down he was in the perfect spot to hear her heartbeat, that along with her constant touches and steady breathing we physical proof he could feel to show she was fine.

Both Branch and Poppy started dozing off in their ball of warmth, both not to be disturbed by nightmares for the rest of the night. Branch has always been an early riser so it came as no surprise to him when he was the first awake the next morning. What did come as a surprise was instead of starting his morning routine as he usually would he found himself content to relax and enjoy the warmth his nest partner gave off.

Branch took the rare opportunity to gaze at his girlfriend when she was calm and not running around like that ball of never ending energy she was. Her hair was adorably mussed from sleep, her mouth was open with a small puddle of drool, and soft purring sounds came from her. All in all Branch decided sleeping Poppy was one of his favorite sights and he had to resist the urge to go find a camera so he could look on this moment again later.

The content smile slipped off his lips as his eyes drifted down to Poppy's bandaged knee. 'We never talked about that. To be fair we were kind of busy what with my nightmare but this can't be put off any more than it already has been.' Giving one last long look at Poppy's peaceful face Branch gently nudged her awake. "Nhug- what is it?" Poppy asked as she cracked open one sleepy eye.

Branch smiled at her and said, "As much as i didn't want to wake you we need to talk." That caught Poppy's undivided attention, she sat up as she rubbed the sleep out of her eyes. "Alright, what are we talking about?" Branch swallowed hard as he tried to put his words together to get his point across. "About my traps. First off, I'm sorry about how I acted before. My traps injured you and you have every right to be angry about that. However you need to know why I was so insistent about keeping them."

Poppy sat across from him listening attentively. "Go on. And just so you know I wasn't angry that I was injured, I was scared because Juniper was almost injured." The thought of Juniper being injured by one of his traps made Branch flinch and his stomach rolled. 'Thankfully Poppy saved her. I would've never forgiven myself if J got hurt.' Branch took a deep breath and continued his explanation,

"Remember how I went out scouting a few weeks ago? Well, I found something disturbing but you have to promise to take me seriously when I tell you. I found bergen footprints. They're a little while away but it's searching for us and it wouldn't take much for it to find us. So I increased the amount of traps. I was worried about the kids since I know they go out to play in the forest, I added more traps there but I didn't think about how they arent old enough to see them and avoid them. Now I would prefer to keep the traps out but maybe as a compromise I make a secret path through them for you and juniper to get to my bunker and I'll pull them back from the kids play spot. Sound good?"

Poppy had listened carefully throughout his explanation and she had to admit she was sceptical about Branch's bergen sighting. He had thought he'd seen them before only for it to be something else. 'No, Branch asked me to take it seriously so I will. Besides worst case we're more cautious for a minor thing. It wouldn't hurt anyone and it'd make him feel better so it would be worth it.'

Poppy took Branch's hands and nodded, "Yes that sounds perfect. Also since the footprints are close I'll hold off on the parties for now, how about for a few months? That way if there is a bergen they won't be alerted from the sound and a few months is more than enough time before it'd be safe." Branch felt shocked to his core, he had never expected Poppy to not only listen to him but to actually promise to not throw any parties until it was safe.

It was honestly more than he had hoped for and he was overjoyed that she was taking this as seriously as she was. "A few months should be more than fine. Thank you Poppy. For believing me and taking precautions." Poppy swooped forward and kissed his cheek, "I'd do anything for you Branch. If not having any parties for a bit makes you feel more secure than we won't have parties simple as that."

Branch flushed darkly but didn't disagree with her action. Instead he tugged on her arm so they were both lying back down. "Alright, we've talked now. Go back to sleep, this is too early for you and if you don't get more sleep you'll be grouchy like me later. The village cant handle both of us being grouchy." Poppy immediately cuddled against his chest with no complaints, he was right after all. She wasn't a morning troll and would probably never be.

 **AN: Well there you all have it, and no I wasn't crying for 45 minutes straight...**

 **BAWV: You're right. It was more like an hour.**

 **NA8910: Shut up...**

 **BAWV: I don't hear you denying it. :P**

 **NA8910: Subject change, what did you all think? Leave a review and PM if you have a song or one-shot suggestion, it helps keep BAWV busy.**

 **BAWV: It also keeps me happy and what with my crippling issues lately that is very much welcome.**

 **NA8910: So we'll see you guys later, and stay awesome!**

 **BAWV: See you later and hope to read more of your reviews!**

 **NA8910: Cyber High-Five!**

 **BAWV: Cyber High-Five!**


End file.
